Allison's Nightmare
by EO4EVER
Summary: I'm in love with Adam. I hate Drake. But for Adam's sake, I hang out with him. So why do I find myself falling for Drake? I thought that I hated him? Allison's POV. OOC.
1. Hating Drake

Nightmare

Allison and Drake hate each other (for the obvious reasons) so Adam makes them hang out. Well Allison ends up being in love with Adam and having a crush on Drake. IDK. Just read it. It came to me in a dream, excuse me, a nightmare! OOC.

XXX

I looked over at Adam and Drake. Yup, they were at it again. Annoying me to wits end and are all over each other. They couldn't just sit there like good kids for like five minutes. They couldn't even do that for five seconds!

I groaned and hit the back of my head up against the couch. It was winter break and I was staying with Adam at his house in LA. I went back to public school a month ago so I could be with my friends more. Well, Drake is over here all the time and they are driving me nuts!

I was hoping that the break could be all Adam and I. I know that he is dating Drake. And I respect that, but Drake doesn't seem to like me very much. Well, I don't like him very much either. And it's NOT just because he can have Adam and I can't. That is only partly why… okay, mostly why but that isn't my point.

"What is it now Allie?" Adam asked her. Was he serious? He really didn't know why I am so mad? Well, maybe it was for the past week ever since I got here, he has been spending all of his time with Drake. We both actually have the next three weeks off and he isn't spending very much time with me.

"You don't spend any time with me anymore," I told him.

"Yes I do. I'm spending time with you right now," he said.

"No you're not," I puffed. "You're spending time with Drake. Still. You know what? For once in my life I will be glad when Tyler comes later today. I will actually have someone to hang out with," Tyler is my brother. Our plan is to spend the entire break playing baseball and skating at the skate park. And of course pulling pranks on Drake and Adam. Hey, were kids. It's what we do.

I walked out side, closing the door with a little more force than necessary. He has been getting on my nerves so much the past week. I miss the old Adam that I knew on American Idol. The Adam that I fell in love with. I'm still in love with him and everything, but I just wish that he would pay a little more attention to me sometimes.

We still have movie nights together, but it just isn't the same with Drake there. Adam doesn't cuddle with me as much as he used to or anything like that.

I got in the garage and grabbed my skateboard. I skated down the drive way and across the street to Josh's house. It was pure luck, I think. Adam happened to move across from my best friend since the fifth grade.

I rang on the doorbell and Josh answered, looking all panicked.

"What's wrong dude?" I asked him.

"CODE RED!" he yelled. We started screaming and ran across the street and into Adam's house. Code red was a little thing that the two of us, along with Tyler made up in the fifth grade. It basically means that someone in the house is kissing or something. I don't know, it just kinda stuck.

Josh and I ran into the house and were in the living room. We were breathing heavily and looked up to see Adam and Drake about ready to kiss.

"CODE RED" I yelled. "AGAIN!" Josh turned to me.

"Wouldn't this be code blue?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I replied. "Red, blue, what's the big difference?" Josh got a text on his phone.

"I gotta go man. I'll see ya later," He left and I turned back to Adam and Drake. I was heartbroken, really. I love Adam, more than anything in this world, yet he is dating Drake.

I know that we can't be together with Adam being gay and all, but I can dream, right?

So there I stood. Staring at the two of them. And they were staring right back at me. I finally broke and ran all the way to my room on the second floor, shutting the door behind me.

I collapsed on my bed and dug my head in a pillow. I tried not to cry, I really did. But it was too much. I broke down and started to cry. I couldn't help it. I knew that I was being crazy, but it hurts. A lot.

**Yes, I am aware that this is junk and OCC. I just wanna see if anyone likes it. **


	2. Planning A Date

I collapsed on my bed and dug my head in a pillow. I tried not to cry, I really did. But it was too much. I broke down and started to cry. I couldn't help it. I knew that I was being crazy, but it hurts. A lot.

*

I layed there on my bed, tears running down my face. It is ridiculous, really. I know that it is but I just love Adam so much and when I see him with Drake it gets to my head and I breakdown.

I heard a knock on the door and I knew that it was Adam checking up on me. I looked over and it was him standing there.

"Can I come in?" he asked me.

"It's your house," I replied, putting my face back in my pillow. He sighed and walked over to me. He sat on my bed and I shifted over so I could see him. Hopefully my face wasn't red from crying.

I looked in those blue eyes of his and I knew that I wasn't mad at him anymore. I couldn't be. I love him to much to be mad at him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I replied. Drake is his boyfriend. He should be able to spend time with him. As much as it hurts me, he should be able to.

"Allie… this is our time together… that's why you're here." He told me. "I'm gonna spend time with you. I promise."

"That's what you said last week," I knew that I was being crabby but he deserves it. He has been ignoring me all week long.

"I promise Allie. We'll have movie night tonight. Just you and me. No Drake,"

"No Drake?" I asked.

"No Drake," he responded.

"Okay," I answered. "You and me. Tonight,"

"Great," he hugged me tightly and I hugged him back, wishing that we would never have to let go. Sadly, that wasn't the case. "It's a date," He walked away.

Great. Now I'm nervous. Thanks a lot, Adam.


	3. Date and a Shocking Supurise

"Great," he hugged me tightly and I hugged him back, wishing that we would never have to let go. Sadly, that isn't the case. He let me go and looked me in the eyes. "It's a date,' He got up and walked away.

Great. Now I'm nervous. Thanks a lot, Adam.

*

After about ten minutes of being alone in my room after Adam left, I finally went back downstairs. I had to get over Adam, I really did… Yeah, that isn't going to happen.

Adam wasn't there at the moment, so I sat down on the couch next to Drake. "Hey," I said weakly. I folded my hands over my chest.

"Hey Allison… are you okay?" he asked me. Why does he care? He hates me. Fine, he doesn't hate me but he doesn't like me very much.

"Why do you care?" I snapped at him.

"Because I do," he replied. Since when does Drake care about me? "Anyway, Adam is picking up Tyler," Good. There is no one to hang with. Josh is doing something; I think that he is out with his girlfriend, Caitlin. She is a music producer. Well, she wants to be one when she gets older. She and I recorded some of my music in her garage where her recording studio is before Idol. She actually helped lay down the track on my first single.

"Whatever," I said. There was no need to get in a fight with him.

A while later, Tyler and Adam came in. My bro and I went outside.

"Wanna play basketball?" I asked him.

"Sure," he shrugged. I went inside to grab my basketball. Josh had a hoop that we have been using for years. He wouldn't mind if we used it.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch tonight?" Adam asked me after I got my basketball from my room.

"Twilight," I smiled at him.

"Twilight?" he asked me. "Really?"

"Yes. You liked the books once I made you read them," I responded. He didn't get the obsession everyone has with Twilight, so I made him read the books. He said that they were okay, but I don't really believe him.

He sighed and I knew that I had won. "Fine," he said.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"But only because I haven't been spending very much time with you and I feel bad about it," he admitted. He feels bad about it?

"So you do admit it," I said, smiling at him. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Go play and I'll go get the movie," he said.

***

Later that night, I had showered and was in my pajamas and went downstairs for movie night with Adam.

"Hey baby girl," he said to me when I have reached the living room. I smiled at him. I couldn't help but smile when ever I am around that beautiful face of his.

I went over to him and cuddled up in his arms. I had missed this place. The place that I called home.

Adam's arms.

When the movie was over, I got up out of his arms. I hadn't moved since the movie had started.

"That was actually an okay movie," Adam said.

"HA!" I exclaimed, pointing at him. "You liked it,"

"Yeah, I guess I did. That Taylor guy is HOT!" Adam said.

"Back off dude," I playfully joked. He pulled me onto his lap. "You have Drake,"

"Yeah, about Drake… you two are hanging out tomorrow while I am at my meeting,"

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed. There was no way in my right mind that I was going to spend all day with Drake.

"Allie, come on. You are my best friend in the whole world and Drake is my boyfriend," Yes, I am quite aware of that Adam. "I want you two to get along, Allie. I really do."

"Fine," I sighed. Why must I do everything that Adam wants me too do?

All that I know is tomorrow will be one heck of a day.


	4. Hangin With Drake Part 1

Chapter 4

"Allie, come on. You are my best friend in the whole world and Drake is my boyfriend," Yes, I am quite aware of that Adam. "I want you two to get along, Allie. I really do."

"Fine," I sighed. Why must I do everything that Adam wants me too do?

All that I know is tomorrow will be one heck of a day.

***

Today is a day that I was not looking forward to. I still can't believe that Adam is making Drake and I hang out. We can't stand each other!

I got out of bed, showered and changed. I then walked down the stairs to find Adam gone and Drake sitting in the couch watching TV.

I grabbed the remote from him without asking. "Thank you," I said, walking over to the other couch.

I went to the DVR list and found an episode of JONAS to watch and played it.

"I was watching that," Drake said. I turned to him.

"Your point?" I told him. I was mad at him. Every time that I see him and Adam together I get even madder at him. I'm not usually the jealous type, but with Adam, I just couldn't help it. I love him too much. Way too much.

"Look Allie, Adam is gonna make us hang out until we get along so let's just make the best of this today, okay," he told me. I glared at him.

"Yeah... I have plans," I said. "I'm gonna play ball all day," I told him.

Baseball in the street. My favorite pastime. Playing baseball in the street. I played with Josh and the rest of the peopled on the neighborhood. I guess I kinds grew up on this neighborhood. And now Adam lives here. That's pretty cool, if you ask me.

"I don't know why you hate me but let's just get through this."

"I hate you because you hate me!" I exclaimed, pausing my TV show.

"What?" he exclaimed. "I don't hate you!"

"Well you act like it," I replied.

"Lets just hang, okay?"

I sighed. "Fine," I turned the TV off. "Wada you wanna do?" I asked.

"Whatever you wanna do," Drake replied to me.

He makes it so hard to hate him sometimes. He really does.

"Well, I have a baseball game next week so me, Josh and the guys are gonna play baseball. Maybe skate a little," I answered.

I am the only girl to ever play on the guy's baseball team my school. In the ninth grade they didn't want me to play, but after they lost a couple of games they gave I'm and put me on the team. I pitch and play shortstop and center field on it days when I don't play pitcher. I've made the all-star team for the district two years in a row. Our first game is in a couple days. I don't know the exact date.

My phone rang with a text message. It was from Josh.

Got some of the guys. Cum on! Josh.

I quickly replied to him and put my phone in my pocket. "I'm gonna play ball now," I told him. He stood up.

"No!" I exclaimed. "You are NOT playing ball with us. You'll kill your self. We play hard. And argue. Plus, what do YOU know about baseball?"

"I know more than you think," he told me. What? How to throw a baseball? Guys like him don't usually play sports. Trust me. During idol I had to have Kris ply catch with me. Adam was so bad at baseball, it was embarrassing.

"Whatever," I said. I walked out to the garage, Drake following behind me. I opened the garage door and saw Josh and some of the guys there, sitting on the curb by Adam's house.

"Long story?" Josh asked me when he saw Drake.

"Yup," I replied. I grabbed my glove and wooden bat and jogged over to the guys. I explained part of the story to them.

"There's kinda an uneven amount of people," Andrew said. He lived at the end of the block. "Since Tyler isn't here and everything,"

I looked over at Drake.

"Just let him play," Josh said.

I sighed. "Fine," Adam better be very happy right now. "Let's go Drake."

This is not my day. Not at all.


	5. Hangin With Drake Part 2

Before I start, I want to thank all the people who are reading this crud. Because this story is whacked up and random. Don't blame me. Blame my nightmare.

And I still hate Drake.

Chapter 5

"There's kinda an uneven amount of people," Andrew said. He lived at the end of the block. "Since Tyler isn't here and everything,"

I looked over at Drake.

"Just let him play," Josh said.

I sighed. "Fine," Adam better be very happy right now. "Let's go Drake."

This is not my day. Not at all.

***

Josh put me somewhat out of my misery. It was Josh, Andrew and I against Allen, Noah and Drake.

We took the field first after fighting over it for a good ten minutes.

When Drake was up, I still didn't think that he could play baseball. Boy was I wrong. Right now I was playing first base so I wouldn't throw my arm out since I had baseball practice later in the afternoon.

Drake hit the ball over the wall at the end of the street.

Let me tell you the importance of this.

No one has ever hit it over. Not ever. One kid named Miguel hit the wall but no one has ever hit it over. But then he moved. Not even me. And I am better than most of the people to ever play on the street.

So there we were, all looking at the wall. Then back at Drake. Then the wall again. Then Drake.

"Wh… what? How? Wh… But," I mumbled.

"Okay, give me a ball," I said. Andrew, who was playing shortstop and outfield, threw me the extra ball that was on the grass.

I pitched the ball to Drake. I was a better pitcher than Josh. He plays catcher on the school team.

He hit it past the fire hydrant. That is the home run mark. I shrugged. "All right! Lets play some ball!" I exclaimed. Maybe we finally have something in common. Besides the fact that we are both in love with Adam. But no one knows that. Well, except for Josh.

***

After playing for a while longer, Drake and I went inside. It was a pretty close game, actually.

"Wada you wanna do?" I asked him, plopping down on the couch.

"Whatever," he replied. We were getting along now, which is kinda hard to believe. But it is true. I plugged my PS2 and put in Call of Duty 4. That game is sick.

I turned it on and realized that I was farther in the game then I was a couple of days ago, which was when I last played it. I turned to Drake.

"I'm innocent, I swear," he said. I laughed and tossed him a controller.

"I'm going to kick your but," I said.

"You wish," he replied.


	6. Best Friends and a Game

**Yeah, this story is insane. Thank you so much for your reviews. That is the only way I know that people like this, cause I didn't know if I should have written it at first. **

I turned it on and realized that I was farther in the game then I was a couple of days ago, which was when I last played it. I turned to Drake.

"I'm innocent, I swear," he said. I laughed and tossed him a controller.

"I'm going to kick your but," I said.

"You wish," he replied.

***

A couple hours later, Adam came home. We were still playing video games. We haven't even moved. My head was on his lap and I was kicking his but on my video game.

"I win again," I said. There was no way that he could beat me at this game. I guess I am addicted.

"Are you two gonna play this all day?" he asked us.

Drake and I looked at each other, then back at Adam. "Yeah," we both said.

"How was your meeting?" I asked him as the new game loaded.

"Boring," He responded. "As usual."

"Well at least you're off until the new year. We both are," I said.

"Don't you have practice today?" he asked me. Crud! I almost forgot. Let me explain the entire baseball thing to you. It's kinda hectic. First, I have winter ball, which is just little league in the winter. There are no practices, so that is nice. Then there is the school team. Then I have Travel Ball. You basically travel around LA and play baseball with other teams. And sometimes we go out of state, which is fun. It gets really crazy, especially with my career and everything.

"Yeah. Then a game later." I responded. Practice was for the travel ball team. Which Josh is on too. He is on all the same teams as me. It was harder to get him on the same winter ball team as me cause the teams were random and not based off of talent.

"Why do you have practice now then a game later. Wouldn't you have practice before the game?" he asked.

"They're for two different teams, Adam," I said.

"Why are you on two different teams? Wouldn't you eventually have to play each other?" He asked. I swear, sometimes I don't think Adam is human.

"I'm on three different teams," I respond.

"Okay, then why are you on three different teams?" It's really not that hard to understand. Adam. Can't live with him. Can't live without him.

I open my mouth to try to explain this to him, again, but then I decide something else.

"Drake, Adam's _your_ boyfriend. You explain it to him," I said.

"I tried. He just doesn't understand baseball." Drake replied.

"Okay," I said. "That's it. You're not human. There is no way," Drake laughed.

***

It was game time. Kris was there also. He loves baseball and he goes to as many of my games as possible. I was in my uniform, a back jersey and baseball pants.

I was hitting third as usual with Josh right behind me. Of course, Adam didn't get the logic in that.

"If Allie is so good, why do they put her third?" Adam asked.

"Still no luck?" Kris asked Drake.

"Nope."

"Geez Adam. This isn't that hard!" Kris said. "They put her third because she can hit the ball. That means if there are people on base she can hit them in. That means that the people on base can score a run," Kris explained. "You do know what a run is, right?" Kris asked over a while.

"Yeah… I think so,"

"Okay, that's it. I'm done," Kris said, putting his hands up in defeat.

When I was up the first inning, there was no one on base. The first two people got out.

I dug in to the batter's box and got in my batting stance. "Come on Allie!" I heard Kris yell. That got everyone going. Kris really got into this baseball thing.

The first pitch was a little high, so I let it go. The next one it hit smack over the fence. Another home run. Whoopee! I'm getting kinda tired of hitting home runs. I ran around the bases. Josh was there to high five me.

My next at bat I hit a double. I purposely didn't swing all the way through so I could do something besides hit home runs all night.

***

After the game, we all went home. Kris had to get home to Katy, so he didn't go over to Adam's with the rest of us.

"Can Josh stay the night?" I asked.

"I don't care. Just ask his parents to see if it is okay,"

"My parents live in Jersey. I don't really think they'll care," said Josh.

"Ask your grandmother. You know what I mean," replied Adam. Josh lives with his grandma. Last year his parents moved back to Jersey, and they let him stay with his grandma. She's awesome. She is like my grandma to. Her, me, and Josh are pretty close. I even call her grandma.

Josh called her and she said that it would be fine. That meant that we would be in my room doing god knows what until four in the morning.

**I might skip ahead a week so that I can get to the drama with Allison liking Drake. Should I? **


	7. Allison likes Drake

**I've decided to skip a week. Don't want to bore you guys. **

"Ask your grandmother. You know what I mean," replied Adam. Josh lives with his grandma. Last year his parents moved back to Jersey, and they let him stay with his grandma. She's awesome. She is like my grandma to. Her, Josh, and me are pretty close. I even call her grandma.

Josh called her and she said that it would be fine. That meant that we would be in my room doing god knows what until four in the morning.

***

*1 week later*

My life had gone from awesome to chaotic in a matter of days. I'll start from the beginning.

Josh was over right now. I had something important to tell him. I just needed to tell someone. Anyone. It was driving me insane and Josh is the only person I trust with this information.

"What's up?" he asked me, walking into my room.

"Shut the door," I told him. He did as he was told then walked over to me and sat next to me on my bed.

"What's wrong Allie?" he asked.

"Look, I need to tell you something," I told him. "I just need to tell someone. Anyone. This is driving me insane,"

"Then just tell me," he said.

"It's bad, Josh. Bad."

"Come on, how bad can it be?" he asked, nudging me playfully in the shoulder.

"I," my voice choked. "I like Drake," I finally managed to get out.

"What?" he asked me like he couldn't believe what I had just confessed to him.

"Please don't make me repeat it," I said, my voice still low.

"What do you exactly mean by like?"

"I like him, okay? I have a freakin crush on him, okay!" I exclaimed, raising my voice. "You can't tell anyone, Josh. You have to promise me that."

"HOW CAN YOU LIKE HIM?!" He blew up. Wow. I wasn't expecting that. He stormed out of my room. I yelled after him and followed him down the stairs.

"Josh, wait," I pleaded. "JOSH!"

But he was gone. I sat down on the couch and let tears slip down my face.

"What just happened?" Drake asked me. We have grown closer in this past week and we hang out a lot. And now I have a freaking crush on him. And I'm in love with his boy friend. Why does my life have to suck so much?

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. He hates me." I said.

"Well, what happened?" He put his arm around me and I leaned into him.

"Drama. I told him something that I should have just kept to myself. And now he hates me," I said. Why did I have to like Drake? Why?

"He doesn't hate you, Allie," he told me. I'm glad that he didn't pester me into telling me what I told Josh. That is the difference between him and Adam. If I don't want to tell Drake something, he didn't make me tell him. But it's not like I was going to tell him anyway.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because it is impossible to hate someone like you," he replied. God, he is so sweet.

Then Josh came back in. "Fine!" he said. "I won't tell anyone. Not even my cat," he told me.

"Josh?" I asked.

"Hum?" he responded.

"You don't have a cat." We both lost it. He went over to me and we were laughing so hard right now. I knew that everything would be okay.


	8. A Movie

**Yeah, everyone hates me right now. Oh well. **

Then Josh came back in. "Fine!" he said. "I won't tell anyone. Not even my cat," he told me.

"Josh?" I asked.

"Hum?" he responded.

"You don't have a cat." We both lost it. He went over to me and we were laughing so hard right now. I knew that everything would be okay.

***

Later that day, Josh and I were in my room doing some of our winter break homework. Of course we weren't really doing it. I was thinking about Adam and Drake while Josh thought about who knows what.

"Why do you like Drake?" Josh asked me abruptly.

"What?" I asked him. Was it really any of his business why I liked Drake?

"Come on, Allie. Just tell me. You must see _something _in him." He replied.

"He's sweet, funny, cute," I said. Apparently Josh had enough.

"I don't get you," he said. "I never will," I playfully shoved him. "So are you still in love with Adam?" he asked.

"DUH!" I replied. "I'm in love with him. That will never change," I told him.

"You guys wanna watch a movie with Drake and I?" Adam asked, coming in my room a while later.

"Allie will want to," Josh said, bursting out in to a fit of laughter. Oh he is so dead!

"One moment," I said to Adam. I got the pillow that I was lying on and started to chase Josh around the room. "Oh you better get back here!" I exclaimed, chasing him down the stairs.

"Oh, come on Allie. I couldn't help it!" he exclaimed. We reached the living room and we collapsed on one of the couches in laughter.

Later the movie was on but Josh had to go home to do chores before the big game tonight. Oh well. Now it was just me, Adam and Drake… I could so live with that.

I turned to the other couch where Adam and Drake were. They were feeding each other ice cream. Oh sweet niblets. Are they serious?

"What are you guys?" I asked them. "Three years old?" Adam took the spoon out of Drake's mouth and they looked like two eight year olds who just got caught sneaking into the cookie jar. "Really? Feeding Drake ice cream?" Oh my god they look so hot. Again, I ask myself. Why does my life have to suck so much?

"What?" Drake asked.

"Really? Feeding him ice cream, Adam?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure that Drake is capable of feeding himself."

"What, are you jealous?" he taunted.

"Ah, no," I scoffed. I was not jealous… fine, maybe a little. Okay, a lot. I mean, how could I NOT be jealous of that.

"Come here baby girl," Adam said, opening his arms for me. I walked over to him and cuddled up in his arms. Drake moved so I could lie in Adam's arms.

I layed there for the next hour, until I had to go get ready for my baseball game. It was the first game for the school this season and we are playing at home.


	9. Broken Hand

**I have a new poll on my profile! Please go and vote if you haven't already! **

**And I woke up screaming last chapter so this is where I have to write it using my imagination, so updates might be a little less frequent. **

**And the first two people to review (if they have an account) can ask me a question about this fic (as in asking for a spoiler). But there are a couple of things that I will not answer, as they will give away too much of the story. **

**I'll shut up now. **

"Come here baby girl," Adam said, opening his arms for me. I walked over to him and cuddled up in his arms. Drake moved so I could lie in Adam's arms.

I layed there for the next hour, until I had to go get ready for my baseball game. It was the first game for the school this season and we are playing at home.

***

We played in my game and we won, 3-1. It was a pretty close game. It was great to be back on the school's baseball field again. I haven't been on there since the 10th grade. I couldn't play in the 11th grade because I had American Idol.

***

The next morning at around six I walked down the stairs. I usually sleep till like nine (or until Adam tells me to get my but out of bed). But this morning I just couldn't get back to sleep. Mostly because Adam and Drake kept appearing in my dreams. I am going crazy, I swear.

I got to the living room and saw Adam and Drake cuddled up on the couch, sleeping. They must have fallen asleep while watching TV last night.

"Aww," I said. They are just too cute together at times like these. I walked over to them and grabbed the remote from Drake's hand. I fell backwards and landed with an ouf on the floor. I crawled over and grabbed the remote that came out of my hand when I fell.

I went to the other couch and turned on the TV. Well, I tried to. I pressed the button and winced in pain. My hand was killing me. I got hit with a ball pretty hard last night on my hand, and my arm was thrown out, I'm pretty sure.

After sitting there staring in to space for a while, Drake and Adam woke up. Mostly because Adam rolled over and fell off the couch. I was laughing so hard. Poor Adam.

I walked over to Adam (who was still on the floor) to help him up. But once he grabbed my hand, I had to let go of him (making him fall down AGAIN). I winced in pain. My hand was absolutely killing me.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Adam asked, finally getting up off of the floor.

"It hurts," I said.

"Lemmie see it," Drake said, getting up off the couch, walking towards my aching hand and me. I stuck my hand out and he lightly applied pressure to it.

"That freakin' hurts, man," I said.

"Okay," Adam said. "That's it. Let's go. We're going to the hospital."

***

Well, my hand is broken. I got a black cast up to my elbow. My manager is going to kill me. So is Josh. And all of my baseball coaches.

And since I broke my right hand, I can't even write songs or play guitar. This stinks. A lot.


	10. Adam Finds Out

**Okay, in this chapter someone will find out about Allie's crush on ****Drake****. **

**Nightmare Chapter 10 **

Well, my hand is broken. I got a black cast up to my elbow. My manager is going to kill me. So is Josh. And all of my baseball coaches.

And since I broke my right hand, I can't even write songs or play guitar. This stinks. A lot.

***

I groaned. It was killing me. Having to sit still and do nothing all day. This is what it would be like for the next month or so. I really needed something to do.

"Why don't you watch TV or something?" Drake asked me. I was sitting next to him and Adam was sitting next to Drake. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed the remote off of the table and turned it on. I looked through the DVR and saw that South Park had recorded. I had forgot that there was like a six-hour marathon late last night and early this morning.

"South Park? Again?" Adam whined.

"Yes, again," I replied. I turned on the bottom episode and pressed play. The theme to it started playing. I fast-forwarded to where the show actually started.

"Why do you even like this show?" Adam asked.

"Cause it's funny," Drake said.

"You too?" he complained.

"I have only seen a couple of episodes, but the couple that I have seen so far were funny," Drake replied. Adam groaned and lied his head on his boyfriends shoulder. "Plus, there is a life lesson in every one anyway."

"You too are so cute," I said, getting up from next to Drake. "Now knock it off," I sat in between them and moved Adam's head off of Drake's shoulder. "Now ssh. It's starting."

The show started and it was the episode where the group was calling Cartman gay and they were making fun of him then Butter's dad sends him to a place where they turn gay or bi curious people straight again.

"I'll switch it if you guys want me too change it, I will," I said. They were making fun of people like Adam and Drake. It was really getting annoying. I have already seen this episode, so I already know what happens.

"It's fine," Adam said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It doesn't bother me. I know who I am," he replied. And this is one of the things that I love about Adam.

"Okay. But if either of you want me to change it, I will," I replied.

"It's fine, Allie," Drake told me. I leaned up against his arm and lied my head on his shoulder.

"So you can do that but I can't?" Adam asked me.

"Oh, sorry," I said. I think I am starting to realize that I like Drake a little too much. I didn't even realize that I leaned up against him. I sat up and took my head off of Drake and bit my lip, looking down at the floor.

"Allie," Adam laughed. " I was kidding. I'm just joking. It's fine. Really,"

"Oh... okay," I replied.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine," I said. I smiled weakly at him.

"Alright," He responded. Drake kissed me on my forehead. I turned my attention back to the TV and I blushed. I was going out of control. Really. I was. I am going crazy just because he kissed me on the head!

"Okay, Allie. I know you better than this. What's going on? You better tell me." Adam told me. I sighed. I knew that he would find out soon enough. But I didn't want to tell him. I couldn't tell him. What was I going to say to him? Oh, I know that you and Drake are gay, but I have a big crush on your boyfriend and I'm in love with you? Yeah, that would really go over well.

"It's nothing, Adam. Really," I replied. I knew that if he found out the truth that he would hate me.

"Okay, that is it. You and me are going upstairs to your room and you are going to tell me what is wrong." Adam said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the couch. He dragged me upstairs and in to my room. He shut the door and walked over to my bed at sat down next to me.

"What's going on?" he asked me. There was no way in heck that I am going to tell the guy that I am in love with that I have a crush on his boyfriend.

"It's nothing, Adam," I stated.

"Are you and Drake fighting again?" he asked.

"I wish," I mumbled. Fighting with him was a lot easier than having a crush on him. "No. That's not it. I'm not telling you, Adam. And don't try to get it out of Josh, because he isn't going to tell you." Great. Did I really have to tell him that. Now if I don't tell him, he will go and ware Josh down and then it will make this mess even worse.

"You are going to tell me," he said.

"I can't, Adam," I said. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"You can tell me anything, baby girl. I wont judge you. You know that."

"You are going to hate me," I replied.

"No I won't. I promise."

"Can I get that in writing?" I asked him. "Fine!" I groaned.

"I won't tell anyone," he promised me.

"I kind of like Drake," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay? That is all you have to say to me?" I asked him.

"Look. You like Drake," Adam replied to me. "It's fine. Really."

"Your not mad?" I asked him, looking up in to his blue eyes.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I have a freaking crush on your boyfriend! He's gay. It's just weird. Not to mention that HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!" I exclaimed.

"Allie. Listen to me. Its fine. Actually, I find it kinda cute," he said.

"Cute?" I replied.

"Yeah. In its own little way it's cute. You like Drake. That's okay with me,"

"Stop saying that," I whined.

"But it is the truth, Allie,"

"I know. Is it really okay with you? That I have a crush on Drake?"

"Yeah. It is. And don't worry. I won't tell him."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Adam," I put my arms around the side of him and hugged him.

***

REVIEW!!!


	11. The Kiss

**Chapter 11: The Kiss**

Adam and I walked back downstairs and we sat back in our places on the couch. I sat between Adam and Drake. Drake put his arm around me and Adam snickered.

"Are you two okay?" Drake asked, eying the two of us.

"Yes," I said, giving Adam the evil eye. Drake shrugged his shoulders and pulled me closer on to his lap. I sighed happily and closed my eyes. He kissed the back of my head. Adam laughed again.

"Are you sure your okay Adam?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adam said, laughing.

"Adam. Stop laughing!" I complained. Why don't you hang with Josh who also thinks when anything happens like this it is so funny,"

"So _that _is why he keeps laughing. Everything makes so much more scene now."

"You don't even know half of it," I mumbled.

"You really like him, don't you?" Adam asked me, a serous tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I really do Adam," I replied. I was praying to god at that moment that Drake had no idea what and whom we are talking about. That is the last thing that I needed at that moment. "And I'm sorry about it."

"You don't have to be," Another reason why I am in love with Adam. He is so sweet to me, even when I tell him that I have a crush on his boyfriend of over six months.

I laid the back of my head up against Drake.

Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote from the table. He switched the show from South Park to House.

***

Later that night, Drake and I were alone in my room while Adam was out doing something with Kris.

"Ugh!" I complained. "This cast is so annoying!" I was lying next to Drake and his arm was under me. I moved my head over to him and laid it on top of his chest.

He smirked. "So what were you and Adam talking about upstairs?" asked Drake. Great. He can't find out.

"Ugh... just stuff," I replied. I turned over and put my face in his chest and wrapped my casted arm around him.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, I'm here, okay?" Aw. He is so sweet.

"Yeah..." I said. "Do you love Adam?" I suddenly asked him.

"What?" he smirked.

"Do you love Adam?" I knew that he did. And I know that Adam loves him back. And this is why my life still sucks.

"I don't know," he replied. How does he not know if he loves Adam or not?

"Wada you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, I think I do. It's confusing,"

"Oh." That was all I said. The only thing that I could concentrate on is that I was cuddled up on top of Drake. I got up higher on him and put my face in the crook of his neck. I inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent.

"Who is the guy that Adam asked if you really liked and you said yes?" Oh crud. Again, why my life sucks.

"Oh. Just some guy," I replied. Yeah right. Just some guy. Drake _isn't just _some guy.

"Oh. Okay," he replied. Was there a tone of jealousy in his voice? No. It was just my imagination. There is no way that Drake could like me or that Adam could be in love with me. He muttered something

"What?" I asked him, lifting my head up and looking him in the eyes.

"Nothing, Allie, Nothing," he said. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. Oh. My. God. Drake just kissed me... kinda. Oh well. It was good enough for me. I looked at him with confusion in evident in my brown eyes.

"What?" he asked, noticing my puzzled reaction. I wasn't really puzzled, I was just kinda happy and well, puzzled. Why had he kissed me? "Are you okay?" he asked.

"You kissed me," I said. Wow. Was that all I really could say?

"Yeah. I did. And I'm sorry. I won't kiss you again if you don't want me to. I am real sorry, Allie. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I am so sorry. I really am. The last thing that I want is to make us fight again and not talk. I really never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable," he told me.

I sat up. "What?" I asked him. Why would he think that I wouldn't want him to kiss me? "You can kiss me... I mean if you want to. It's okay with me..." Now I was rambling. I was making a complete fool of myself.

We were sitting at the edge of my bed. I looked down. Why must I always make a fool of myself in front of hot or cute guys? Especially Adam or Drake.

He the eyes and I was looking him in the eyes. We kept inching our way over to each other. Drake closed the gap between us and he pressed his lips on top of mine. I thought that I would faint and die at that moment. I did the only thing that I could think of. I kissed him back. I don't know why I was so nervous. Well, I _was _kissing Drake.

I kissed him back and I closed my eyes. When we broke the kiss with him, I inched my body back and I opened my eyes. I was breathing heavily and I looked into his eyes. It was a different kind of kiss. Not like the one before, but a _real_ kiss.

Adam is so going to kill me... Adam! I so forgot about him.

I leaned into his side and he put his arm around me.

I heard the garage open and I jumped up.

"What?" he asked me.

"Adam's home.. Uh... we better go see him..." I was scared that he might find out about our kiss that Drake and I shared. I was scared. Adam might be okay with the fact that I like Drake, but he probably wont be thrilled with the fact that I kissed him.

***

REVEIW!! PLEASE DON"T COME AT ME WITH PITCH FORKS!!!


	12. Thunder Storm

**Chapter 12: ****Thunder Storm**

It was now past midnight and everyone was in bed. There was a nasty thunderstorm outside and I couldn't sleep. For two reasons. One, it was so loud that it was impossible to get any peace and quiet. And two, I was terrified of them.

I grabbed my blanket and I walked out of my room and down the hall to Adam and Drake's room. I knocked on the door and opened it.

"Adam? Drake? I said. Adam turned the lamp on. They were both shirtless. Great, just what I needed.

"Hey baby girl," Adam said. "Come here." He said. I climbed on the bed and I went in between Adam and Drake.

"You still scared of the storm?" asked Adam. I nodded my head and Adam turned off the light. I got closer to Adam. I could feel Drake turn over and face the wall.

"Why don't you go over and cuddle with Drake?" Adam whispered to me.

"What!?" I whisper shouted.

"What is the big problem? You like him, don't you?" he asked me.

"Adam! Shut up! He is right next to me."

"I know. So just go and be with him," he told me. Was he out of his mind???

"Adam! He is your boyfriend. I'm not going to go and flirt with him!" I replied to him.

He pushed me off of him and turned me over so that I was facing Drake. Adam lied on his side so that I couldn't cuddle with him.

"Go," he encouraged me. I groaned and I lied on my back in between the guy I am in love with and the guy that I have the BIGGEST crush on.

Adam pushed me on my side and hoped that I would take the next step.

"Do I have do everything for you?" he asked me. He rolled his eyes at me and got my hand and put it over the side of Drake. I am going to KILL Adam.

"Al?" he asked. He turned over so his back was against the bed and my arm went across Drake's chest. He looked at me. "Hey." He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. Drake kissed me on my forehead and I blushed. Luckily, it was dark so he couldn't see me.

"Hey," I replied. I felt an arm push me closer to Drake.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Drake and I said at the same time.

"Nothing," he replied, trying to act if he wasn't doing anything.

"Adam. Stop," I seriously said.

"Fine. I'll stop." Adam said. He turned back over and let Drake and I be alone. Well, as alone as we could possible be on the bed.

I heard the rumble of thunder in the distance and I jumped closer to Drake. I curled my head in his chest. He put his arm around me and I was laying half way on top of him. Drake had both of his arms around me and my arm with out the cast was around his neck. The arm with the cast was spread across him and was lying on the other side of him.

I stayed pressed close to him and I was holding onto him tightly.

"You really hate thunder storms, don't you?" Drake asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "They freak me out," He tightened his grip on me.

"I'll keep you safe," he chuckled.

"Drake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied to me.

"Um... what happened earlier?" I asked, leaning up to look at him. We haven't really talked about. I don't want anything to be ruined because we kissed each other.

"This," he said. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Again. For the second.... no, third time that night. But was he CRAZY?!?! Adam is right next to me..

"Drake... not now. Adam is right there. He's going to kill me!" I exclaimed, whispering.

"No he won't. Now try to get some sleep Allie." He told me.

"Kay. Night Drake. Night Adam,"

"Night Allie," they both replied to me.

***

Yeah, Drake and Allie are kinda growing on me as bad as that sounds. I think I have a thing for forbidden and messed up relationships. Lets see. There is Jalex, Adison…

Anyway, REVIEW!!!


	13. The Invitation

**Chapter 13: The Invitation **

I awoke the next morning and Adam was not there. He was in the shower. I was still cuddled up with Drake. His arm was around me and my face was still up against his neck. I moved my head down to his chest and hugged him tighter.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty," Drake said, kissing the top of my head. I shifted on him and finally sat up.

"What?" I asked. He was staring at me.

"Nothing," he replied. He sat up and sat next to me and put his arm around me. I leaned in to him.

Adam came out the bathroom and I jumped away from Drake, causing Adam to chuckle. "Uh... I'm going to go get ready and call my mom," I said.

***

I was done with my shower (I had managed somehow to do that with a broken arm) and had changed. I walked downstairs, on my cell phone with my mom.

"Really?" I asked her, walking into the living room. "Awesome... yeah, I'll tell them... I know... And Josh and Caitlin's families... I know... yeah, I love you too mom... Okay, bye," I hung up.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Some thing as yesterday," Adam replied.

"So nothing," I replied.

"Yup,"

"Cool... what are you two doing for Christmas?" I asked.

"I'm Jewish, Allie. I don't celebrate Christmas," Adam told me.

"Well then for the holidays. You know what I mean," I replied. " 'Cause my parents said that you guys can come over to my house for the holidays. My entire family is going to be there. And Josh and Caitlin's family." I said. "We have a big get together for Christmas and the New Years... if you wanna go,"

"You wanna go?" he asked Drake.

"Sure. It sounds like fun," he replied.

"Cool. I'll call my mom back and tell her," I left the room to go and call her back. I came back when I was done.

"When do we leave?" asked Drake.

"Day before Christmas eve," I said.

"That's tomorrow," Adam replied.

"Then tomorrow," I said.

"So wada you wanna do?" I asked. This is the problem with being on vacation. There is absolutely _nothing_ to do.

"I have no idea." Adam said.

"Wow. It's only ten in the morning and were already bored. This is going to be one long day," Drake said.

"Can Caitlin come over? She wants to record something," I asked.

"Sure. Why don't you call her," Adam replied. I called her and she said that she would be over in five minutes to record something.

"What are you gonna record?" Drake asked.

"IDK." I replied. I grabbed my backpack from the side of the couch and got my songbook out. I put my backpack back and opened up the book. We were working on Demi Lovato's first CD. I already recorded La La Land, Party, Two Worlds Collide, Behind Enemy Lines, Believe In Me and Don't Forget. All that I had left to do was Get Back, Train Wreck, On The Line, Gonna Get Caught, The Middle, and Until Your Mine. I had saved all the best for last.

I finally decided on Get Back. So I guess that me and Caitlin would be recording that today.

**Kinda a filler chapter. **


	14. Arriving at Home

**Chapter 14: Arriving **

The next day came quickly. It was twelve and we were pulling up to my house. Josh and Caitlin were coming later. The place was already packed. I gave a pretty big family. Well, a lot of cousins.

We got out of the car and I ran up to my mom. I haven't seen her in like a week.

"Hey baby. I missed you," my mom said. Drake and Adam came up behind me. "Adam! Nice to see you again. And you must be Drake,"

Crud! I forgot. Some of my family might not take them being gay to well. This wont go over well. I don't want either of them to feel uncomfortable.

Some of my guy cousins came running out of the house. "Sup guys!" I said.

"Sup!" they replied. "Come on! Smoke and Andrew are fighting!"

"Again? The last time that I saw them they were fighting!"

"Yeah, your dad kicked them out back though," Blake said. Him and his twin brother Parker ran inside.

"Come on. Let me show you everyone!" I said. I pulled on Drake and Adam's hands and pulled them inside of the house.

In the living room, my Uncles were watching a hockey game. I hugged them all.

"Adam nice to see you," Uncle Joe said.

"Hey," he replied.

"Who is that?" Uncle Paul asked, pointing at Drake. Great. Uncle Paul isn't going to accept that the two of them are together.

"That's Drake," don't say it, don't say it. "My boyfriend." He said it.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked him, eying the two of them. Luckily Drake knew to keep his mouth shut at the moment. Unlike Adam.

"Yeah," Adam said.

"Your gay?"

"Yes." Adam stated.

"Just leave them alone!" I but in. They haven't even been here an hour and they were already getting a hard time.

"Paul, leave the boys alone. You don't even know them!" Aunt Cassandra said.

"But," he tried to say.

"No butt's. We have been over this. You knew that Adam was going to be here."

"Come on," I told Adam and Drake. "Let's go," I rushed the two of them off and we walked up the stairs.

"I'm sorry," I told them.

"Look, Allie. You have nothing to be sorry for," Drake said. He took one of my hands in his and Adam did the same. I reached my bedroom door and I opened the door. About 8 of my girl cousins were in my room, Adam's CD on full volume.

"Have fun," I said, pushing Adam in to the room. I heard the girls scream, so Drake and I ran.

"He's going to hate you, Allie," Drake told me once we were in one of the extra rooms. It was empty for at the moment, as everyone was either in my room, outside, or downstairs.

"That is if he ever makes it out alive," I replied. Those girls are obsessed with Adam. Seriously.

"You are evil," Drake said, putting his arm around me.

"I know." I smiled at him. He layed back on the bed, pulling me on top of him. "Drake!" I laughed.

He had his hands on my waist. Drake sat up to kiss me, but the door opened and I jumped off of him. Luckily, it was just my eight-year-old cousin Andrea, but it still would not have looked good if she walked in on me and Drake kissing each other.

"Hey Andrea," I said. Drake helped me off of the floor and I sat back down on the bed.

"Whose tat?" she asked me, pointing at Drake.

"That is Drake." I replied.

"Hi!" She said. She then shrugged her shoulders and left the room. Once she had shut the door, Drake leant over and kissed me on the cheek.

"We better go check on Adam," I told him. We got off of the bed and walked down the hall to my room.

We didn't have to go that far though. Adam had just left my room. He looked at me so I started running. He chased after me. The two of us ran down the stairs and in to the living room where the hockey game was still on. Drake came down, amused at the two of us chasing each other around. I landed on top of him on the couch.

"You are in so much trouble, you know that?" he said.

"Ah, I know. But it was so worth it." I replied. I smiled at him and he let me go.

***


	15. Movie

**Chapter 15: Movie**

Later we were decorating the tree. We had Christmas carols on and we were all laughing. My cousins were still obsessed with Adam. They got in to trouble earlier because they got in to some crazy Adison Kradam fight, whatever that is. And none of them really like Drake, but they will come around.

The tree is in the no name room. The no name room is where the video games are and where all of the kids would sleep. It's right next to the kitchen and the living room hall.

We pit on all of the ornaments and lights. We were now standing back to admire our work.

"So how was decorating your first tree?" I asked Adam.

"Fun. I'm glad it was with you," he replied, smiling at me. It took all of my strength not to kiss him right then and there.

***

All the kids (and Drake and Adam) were out in the no name room, watching a movie. Some of the girls were on the Internet with a laptop in the corner of the room while the rest of us watched a movie. Well, we are in the middle of fighting over which movie to watch.

We eventually agreed on some baseball movie. I put it in and then went over to my sleeping bag, which was in front of Adam and Drake's. I layed on top of it and watched the movie with the rest of the guys.

I looked over at Adam and Drake. They were cuddled up together.

"Sorry," Adam mouthed to me. He doesn't have to be sorry. He is with his boyfriend. There is nothing wrong with that. I just wish that Adam would cuddle with me, but he would just push me over to Drake, like he did the other night during the thunderstorm.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him. I turned my attention back to the TV.

I guess that he felt guilty, because I felt a pair of arms go around me. I knew that it was Adam instantly. "I'm really sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I replied to him. He crawled over and sat next to me. "He's your boyfriend. You can do whatever you want."

"I just… I just don't wanna hurt you any more than I have to, Allie." Adam replied. "I don't like kissing him knowing that you really like him and you wont be able to."

My stomach flip-flopped.

I suddenly felt really guilty. I mean, I had before, but now I felt really guilty. Drake and I have kissed and Adam doesn't even know about it. I wonder if Drake will ever tell Adam. Probably not. I know that I wont. That would just break his heart.

"Don't feel guilty, Adam," I told him. "Please. Now you are just making me feel guilty. I am coming in between your and Drake's relationship. I don't want to do that. Just do what you usually do. Please."

"I just don't want to hurt you though," he said.

"Just do it. It wont hurt me. I promise," Well, it would hurt because I am in love with Adam and I _really _like Drake, but he doesn't really need to know that.

He sighed. "Okay," He grabbed the back of my sleeping bag and pulled it (with me on it) back behind me to where him and Drake are.

"Adam!" I giggled. He put me next to Drake then walked back over to his sleeping bag, which was on the other side of Drake.

He was facing Adam, so he turned over to face me.

"Hey Al." Drake said to me.

"Hey," I replied.

"Come here," he said, patting the spot next to him in his open sleeping bag. I stayed put for a second before moving out of mine and in to his.

I climbed in to his sleeping bag. It was still warm from Adam lying there moments ago. Luckily, Adam was not there at the moment. Because he would have been mad. I think. He sat up and zipped the sleeping bag up. He kissed my fore head before lying down next to me. He put an arm under me so that it was around me. I turned my head and put it on his chest. He then put his other arm around the top of me.

"Drake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Shouldn't you be with Adam?" I asked him. It hurt me to ask, but I needed to. I was going insane, and I knew it.

"If you wanna leave, you are free to," he said. "If that is what you are trying to get at."

I shook my head. "No. I want to stay with you. Right here. In your arms." I replied. I turned my head so that I wasn't facing the TV. I gripped him tighter and he did the same.


	16. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 16: Truth Or Dare **

"Time for bed, guys," my mother said, coming in to the no name room a while later. "All the adults are asleep or going to bed now… Why are you in Drake's sleeping bag with him?" my mom asked, eying me suspiciously.

Drake and I are still in his sleeping bag two hours later. We haven't even moved. When Adam saw us, he just said "Aww!"

"Uhh," I said. "I was cold?" I lied. Badly.

"Mmhm. Everyone in their _own _sleeping bags," she said, looking at me, Drake and Adam. "And Zoe and Smoke, Josh and Caitlin and who ever else in this room is dating you know the rules. You have to have at least one person separating the two of you. No sleeping next to each other. And that goes for you to Adam," my mom said. She left and went upstairs to her room.

The house was dark now, but there was enough light from the tree for us to see what we were doing. We lied down in our sleeping bags (I was in the middle of Adam and Drake). Everyone's heads were facing the middle of the room and we were all in a circle. That is because every night, we play Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle or something like that. We all aren't even related; a lot of us are step cousins or whatnot.

"Okay. They are asleep now," Jessica said, coming out from the living room with a washed out beer bottle. "Truth or Dare time."

"Truth or Dare? That is a kid game," Adam said.

"We _are _kids, Adam," I replied. Jessica put the bottle in the middle of the circle and put the laptop there also. It was there in case no one could think of a question to ask or a dare to say. There was a site that we use and it gives us a random question.

She spinned it and it landed on me. Of course it had to. "Truth or Dare?" she asked me.

"Uh… Dare," I said.

"Hmm. What to ask, what to ask," Jessica said. She finds it funny to torment me.

"I dare you to kiss Adam," she said. YES! She probably thought that this would make me mad, but in reality, I couldn't thank her enough.

I turned to my right where Adam was sitting. I got closer to him and he got closer to me. He leaned in and kissed my lightly on the lips. I didn't kiss him back. I couldn't. I was in shock too much. Adam Lambert was kissing me. Before I had time to respond, the kiss ended.

"Wow," I whispered to myself. Adam didn't hear it, as he had gone back to his sleeping bag. I spinned the bottle and it landed on my cousin Eric. The game went on like this for a while. There were some whacked up questions asked and some _really _crazy dares done.

Half an hour later, we decided that we were done. We had to get some sleep because the next night there was a Christmas dance at some place that we go to every year. Jessica put the bottle back where she found it and we all scattered around the room. I was still in the middle of Drake and Adam.

When I finally in my sleeping bag, Drake had his arm around me, pulling me as close to him as possible and my head was leaned up against the side of his chest. I put my arm around him, pulling him close to me.

"Drake?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he replied to me.

"I… goodnight," I said. I lifted my head up and put it on his chest.

"Goodnight," I finally drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Midnight Kisses

**Nightmare Chapter 17: Midnight Kisses **

I awoke at about two in the morning. I was still cuddled up with Drake. Why I awoke, I have no idea. I groaned and let my head hit Drake's chest again.

"Allie?" he asked. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Did I wake you? Cause if I did I am so sorry."

"No. I woke up about ten minutes ago. Can't sleep," he replied.

"Me neither," I answered. I layed my head on my pillow. But then he sat up and pulled on my arm, causing me to sit up. "What's wrong?" There was an expression on his face, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Nothing," he replied. He let go of my arm, but I stayed sitting up.

"Really, Drake. What's wrong?" I asked him again.

He grabbed me and hugged me, bringing me on to his lap. "Nothing. I promise."

"Okay," I sighed. I lifted my head back to look him in the eyes. He placed his lips on top of mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back lightly. We fell backwards on to his sleeping bag.

"We can't do this here," I said.

"I know. There are little kids and if they wake up we will both be dead," he replied. Well, I was thinking more of the fact that Adam was here, but the little kids will work as well.

"We can still talk or do whatever until one of us falls asleep," I suggested. I climbed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay," Drake said. "What do you wanna talk about?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Hangin out. Making cookies for 'Santa'. Then at around six everyone over the age of thirteen has to go to some Christmas party dance thingy." I told him.

"That sounds like fun,"

"It's okay, I guess. Oh, and the girls will probably get in another Adison Kradam fight, whatever that is," I replied to him.

He laughed at this. "You have no idea what that is, do you?"

"No. Should I?"

"Probably not." He told me.

"And we might play paintball in the woods. There is a secret passage way in the neighborhood that leads to some and we hang out there a lot" I responded.

"Paintball? That sounds dangerous," he said.

"So?" I answered. "That's it. Tomorrow I am going to bring out your inner kid and show you how to have fun,"

"I can have fun!" He protested.

"I'm going to teach you how to play paintball and be a kid," I replied.

"Fine," he finally gave in.

"Yes!"

"Go to bed, you two," A voice said. It was Adam. Crud!

"Adam?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah. Now go to bed. Long day tomorrow,"

I grabbed my blanket from my sleeping bag and pulled it over the two of us. He tightened his grip on me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Night Drake," I said, nuzzling my head in his neck.

"Night baby girl," he replied. I fell asleep on top of him, cuddled up with him and with his arms around me.


	18. Morning

**Nightmare Chapter 18: Morning **

I awoke the next morning (still on top of and cuddled up with Drake) to chaos going on in the house. A bunch of the little kids were running around the house while all of the teenagers were still asleep.

I lifted my head up off of Drake, but then decided that I was too tired, so I let it drop back down on him.

"Wake up Allie," Drake said.

"Not gonna happen," I mumbled into his chest. I was way to tired to get up. And to comfy on Drake to even think about moving.

"Allie," Drake said, rubbing my back. "You need to get up."

"No," I replied.

"Allie," It was my mom. Great. Just great. The last thing that I need is for her to find me on top of Drake cuddled up with him. She will just lecture me (like the first time that she saw Adam and I like this) then my dad will yell at him (just like he had with Adam).

"What?" I mumbled.

"I thought that I told all of you to stay in your _own _sleeping bags," she said.

I pulled the blanket off of Drake and I. "I'm not in his sleeping bag. I'm on top of it."

"And him," she responded.

"You just said that I couldn't be _in_ the sleeping bag. You never told me that I couldn't lay on top of him," I said. I rolled off of him and the both of us sat up.

"Well yes, that is technically true, but-"

"Exactly. That is what you said." I replied. Drake and I got up. I went into the kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast then headed out to the living room while Drake went to go find Adam.

"Drake!" I yelled. "Adam's out here!" I sat down next to Adam as Drake walked out into the room.

"I see that the two of you are finally up," Adam said. "At 9:30 AM. Did you sleep on Drake all night?" Adam asked me.

"He's comfy," I shrugged. I cannot believe that I just said that!

"You really slept on him all night?" Adam asked me.

"Yeah," I yawned and grabbed the remote from the table and turned the TV on to some random Disney Channel TV show.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Drake sit down and kiss Adam lightly on the lips. Then I heard Uncle Paul groan and glare at the two of them. I looked over at the three of them.

"Morning," Drake said to Adam, ignoring Uncle Paul.

"Morning," Adam replied. Drake layed his head on Adam's shoulder and Adam put his arm around him. They look cute together. They really do.

"What are you two doing?" Uncle Paul asked. And there he goes. I swear, someday I am going to kill him. Okay, I wont, but I'm going to do _something _to him. He can't just do that to Adam and Drake and get away with it.

"Spending time with my boyfriend," Adam answered.

"Shouldn't you go and get a girlfriend?" he asked Adam. Okay, that is the last straw.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. "What is your problem? Adam and Drake are two really great guys, and if you can't see that, well, that is your problem!" I yelled at him. "They don't have to change! They are great the way they are! And you being like this to them isn't going to do a thing! They already have the press hounding their relationship, and ya know what? One more person isn't going to do a thing!" I was sick and tired of him trashing what Drake and Adam have together.

"Allie," Drake said, trying to pull me back down on the couch.

"No Drake!" I shouted. "It isn't right."

"Just let it go," Adam replied. Drake finally pulled me down on to his lap.

"Shh," Drake said, trying to calm me down. "Shh baby," God I love it when he calls me baby. Okay, getting distracted here.

"It's not right though, Drake," I said. Well neither is liking him, but oh well. By this time Uncle Paul had left the room and I was glad. I was pretty sure that Adam and Drake were glad too.

"It's okay." I leaned back on him and he put his arms around me. Just then three of my cousins came out. There was five-year-old Sarah, thirteen-year-old Jessica (the one that dared Adam and I to kiss the night before) and nine year old Noah.

"Okay, ew," Jessica said, looking at Drake and I cuddled up together. I rolled my eyes at her and she grabbed the remote from me, but I didn't really mind at that point. Drake was too comfy for me to care what we watched.

Jessica changed the channel to Nickelodeon and Drake & Josh was on. Okay that's weird. Drake and Josh are my two best friends. Well, kind of. I just now realized that.

"Drake's hot," Jessica said, starring at the TV.

"I know," I sighed, starring at my Drake. NO. Not my Drake. He's not mine. He's Adam's.

"He is, isn't he?" Adam replied. At this point, I didn't know which Drake Adam was talking about. No one really did. All that everyone knew was that everyone in the room thought that someone named Drake was hot.

REVIEW!!!


	19. Walk In The Woods

**Chapter 19: A Walk In The Woods**

A couple hours later, Drake and I were sitting on the couch together. I was in his arms (again) and Adam was signing autographs for my crazy and obsessed cousins. We had already skated outside for like three hours and it was now 1 in the afternoon.

"Wanna go for a walk in the woods?" I suddenly asked Drake. I was getting tired of sitting here doing nothing and had to get out of the house.

"Sure," he replied. We got up and we walked out the front door. Uncle Paul was out there with a bunch of my other relatives.

"Great," I mumbled.

"Where you two going?" my mom asked Drake and I.

"Walk in the woods," I replied.

"Are you sure that you want her hanging out with Drake?" Uncle Paul asked my mother. God! He is so annoying! He doesn't even know Drake well enough to judge him!

"Have fun sweetie," she said. Ha ha. Uncle Paul is going to throw a fit. Oh well. That is his problem. Not mine.

Drake and I reached the secret passage and we walked in to the shaded areas of the woods, walking along the path, not saying anything to each other. I finally decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about Uncle Paul. No one really likes him. But hey, he is family and you can't choose them." I said.

"You don't need to be sorry," Drake replied to me, taking my hand in his. I got closer to him and leaned into his side while we walked along the path.

"I know. But I just feel bad. I didn't invite the two of you over her so you can be made fun of. I totally forgot about him until we got here," I responded.

"It's okay. I'm still having a lot of fun with you." He replied. I smiled at him and we kept walking.

We stopped under a shady tree. He let go of my hand. What was going on?

"Can I kiss you?" Drake asked me after a while of silence. What? He doesn't have to ask to kiss me. He can just do it. He never has to ask.

"You never have to ask, Drake. You can just do it," I replied. Did that sound to desperate? Like I like it when he kisses me? Well, I do but that isn't my point.

"Are you sure?" he replied. I smiled at him. Okay, now I am just making a fool of myself.

"Yeah. What is with the asking me if you can kiss me? Usually you just do it."

"I just don't want you to feel like I am taking advantage of you," he replied.

"You're not," I assured him.

He closed the small gap between us and kissed me. I felt as if I was in heaven. Well, I always do when Drake kisses me. So there we were, in the middle of the woods, practically making out with each other. When he finally broke the kiss, I was out of breath. Literally. Drake does that to me. I looked up into his eyes and he kissed me again.

When we finally walked back to the house, was around 2 PM. Drake and I walked into the living room. Our hands were still laced together, but I didn't even realize it.

"Why are you holding Drake's hand?" my mom asked me. Oops. I'm dead now. I dropped my hand from Drake's.

"Uh… I was cold again?"" I lied badly again, using the same lie as earlier.

"And that helps you how?" she asked.

"It warms my hand up? … No?"

"No," she responded, shaking her head. She walked back into the kitchen and Drake and I went out to the no name room to find Adam.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey Allie, hey Drake," Adam said. Drake sat down on the other side of Adam. So it was me then Adam and lastly Drake.

"How was your walk?" he asked Drake and I.

"Good," I replied. "How were my crazy cousins?"

"Crazy," he responded. I laughed and smiled at him. Then two of my cousins, Jessica and Monique came in the house, fighting.

"Adison is so better!" Jessica announced.

"Nope. Kradam all the way!" Monique argued back.

"Great. Here we go again," I moaned. Drake laughed and Adam snickered. "See what I have to deal with?" I asked them. Jessica and Monique disappeared out into the backyard.

"Well that was awkward," Drake stated.

"Ya," Adam agreed.

"So what is everyone doing later?" I asked Adam and Drake. We still had a couple hours until we all had to get ready for the stupid dance that we are forced to go to. I still have no idea what I am going to wear. Oh well.

"Well Adam might want to start now cause it will take him this long to get ready," Drake said.

"Ooh" I said. Although that was probably true.

"Well, I'm going to go shower," Adam announced, getting up. "You kids behave yourself now," he added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Drake and I replied, shaking him off.


	20. Falling Out Of Love

**Nightmare Chapter 20: Allie Falls Out Of Love**

Drake and I got tired of sitting in the no name room, so we decided to go up to my room. We got up there with out my mother knowing. I guess that is good. She is already suspicious of the two of us and I don't need her asking me about him. After all, she had already seen the two of us cuddled up (twice), holding hands and who knows what else she had seen.

We were in my room. We were just sitting on my bed, our backs leaned up against the wall that my bed layed next to. My head was leaned up on Drake's arm and he had his arm around me. If someone were to walk in, it would look bad. Real bad.

I knew that what I was doing was wrong. It is Drake for crying out loud! Adam's boyfriend! And here I am leaned up against him. A month ago if you told me that I would ever have feelings for Drake like I do now, I would have told you that you are crazy and to make an appointment at a mental hospital.

I thought back to the night before. When Jessica made Adam and I kiss. Well he kissed me, but that isn't the point here. I thought about our relationship and everything that the two of us had been through together. We have been through a lot; there was no doubt about that.

I shot up out of Drake's arms. I had just realized something. I don't love Adam. Well, I do, but I am not _in _love with him. I realized that when we kissed there was… nothing. Just a brother sister thing maybe. But I still don't like being called his little sister. I guess that I am in love with him in an obsessed fan girl kind of way.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied to him. "I'm perfect," I told him. In a way, it was a relief to realize that I wasn't _in _love with Adam. I don't exactly know how, but it was. But I still have a _major _crush on his boyfriend. Yeah… my life _still _sucks.

"Okay. You know that you can come to me if anything is ever wrong, right?" he said to me.

"I know," I smiled at him.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked me for the second time today.

"For the second time, Drake, you don't have to ask to kiss me. You can just do it," I replied to him. He pulled me closer to him (if that was even possible) and placed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Eventually, we pulled back. Wow. Again. There was nothing they're when I kissed Adam, but when I kissed Drake, there was… there was something there, but I didn't know what it was exactly.

"A couple weeks ago did you mean it when you said that you cared about me?" I asked him, looking him in the eyes.

"Of course I care about you, Al. Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"I care about you Allison," he said, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Probably more than I should at this point." Oh my gosh! He cares about me! A lot! More then he should… Wait. What the heck does that mean?

"What does that mean?" I asked Drake. He kissed the top of my head before answering me.

"You're Adam's little sister-" I cut him off and pulled out of his embrace.

"So you just care about me because I am Adam's little sister?!" I exclaimed. Now I was loosing it.

"You know that's no true, Allie. I really do care about you. A little too much is all. I care about _you. _Not 'Adam's little sister'" he responded.

"I know," I sighed. "Plus, I'm not even Adam's little sister. I am his best friend."

"I know," he kissed the top of my head again as my phone rang with a new text message.

_Josh: Wat r u n drake up 2? _

I put in MYOB, but Drake said something before I could finish the text. "What does MYOB mean?" he asked me.

"Mind your own business," I replied, still texting Josh.

"Geez, I was just wondering,"

"No. MYOB means mind your own business," I replied. I finished the text and sent it.

_Me: MYOB. Ps. not in luv wit Adam anymore. _

"Oh… I knew that,"

"Sure ya did," I replied. I leaned back up in Drake's arms and Josh texted me back.

_Josh: WHAT!!!_

_Me: U heard me. Ova him. _

"Over who?" Drake asked, leaning over my shoulder, reading my text message.

"Stop reading my texts," I said.

"Sorry," he replied, leaning back against the wall.

_Josh: What happened? _

_Me: When we kissed last night felt nothn. With Drake I feel somthn. Easy as tht. _

I hit send but then realized that he didn't know that Drake and I kiss all the time. Crud!

"Well this cant be good," I mumbled.

"What can be good?" Drake asked me. At that same time, Josh barged in to my room.

"This," I told him.

"WHAT?!" Josh yelled at me.

"Did I forget to mention that to you?" I asked him.

"Uh… Yeah!"

"Well, I'm telling you now. Now get outta here!" I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him.

"Fine. I'm leaving." Josh left and he shut the door on his way out.

"What was all that about?" Drake asked me.

"You don't even wanna know," I replied. I turned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. I just hope that Josh does not tell anyone that Drake and I fool around a little. He probably won't. We keep each other's secrets. No matter how bad they might be. Like this one.

**Yeah, does anyone even still read this at all? **


	21. Getting Ready for the Dance

**Nightmare Chapter 21: Getting Ready For The Dance**

I was cuddled up in Drake's arms when the door opened. Again. Is it impossible to get any privacy in this place? Apparently, it was. All I wanted was some time alone with Drake to lie in his arms. Well, I have been doing that pretty much all day, but I just can't get enough of him. I don't ever remember being like this with Adam.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked me. "Are you insane? That's it. You're going to a mental hospital!' She exclaimed.

I chucked a pillow at her. "Get out of here!"

"Fine!" She grunted, but she left anyways. I cuddled back up in Drake's arms and closed my eyes. This was all I wanted to do. Spend time in silence with Drake's arms around me.

"What was all that about?" Drake asked.

"I have no clue," I replied. But then the door opened. Again. But this time it was my mother.

"Let me guess, you're cold again?" she asked me upon seeing my in Drake's arms. I pulled my head off of Drake's chest.

"Uh, yeah," I replied. "Why does it matter? I cuddle with Adam all of the time," I said. I don't know why is does. I thought that my mom liked Drake.

"It doesn't, I guess," she said. "It is time to get ready for the dance. Kris and Katy are going to be there also."

"Okay," I sighed. Getting ready for the dance would mean that I would have to leave Drake's arms. I didn't really want to do that. But I had to. Maybe if I was lucky, I would be able to dance with him tonight at the dance… yeah, that will never happen. I like him… but he loves Adam. Again why me life sucks.

My mom left and I turned back over and cuddled up with him. "Allie," Drake said to me a while later, "we really need to get up and get ready."

"Yeah," I sat up and got out of Drake's arms. "I'm going to go and shower,"

***

After I had showered, I straightened my hair and done my make up. I was now in my room looking for something to wear. In the previous years that I had gone to this pointless dance, I didn't really care if I looked perfect. But this year was different. I had to look perfect for Drake. I know that I have no chance what so ever, but I really like him and want to impress him.

Someone knocked on my door, interrupting ,y train of thought.

"Yeah?" I asked, still looking through my closet for something to wear.

"Can I come in?" he asked me. It was Drake. Suddenly, I fell all nervous inside. I was never like this with Adam. I really like him and even when I thought that I was in love with him. I guess that I really like Drake.

"Yeah, I replied. He opened the door and he walked in. I turned my attention away from the closet and looked over at Drake. My jaw dropped. Drake looked so hot. He was wearing some polo shirt that really brought out his eyes. It was partially unbuttoned on the top. He was wearing some dress pants also. He looks so hot right now. Well, not that he doesn't look hot always.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. But I didn't say anything. I was to busy staring at him.

"Uh… oh, sorry," I said. It wasn't my fault that Drake is so hot. He just… is.

"Why aren't you changed? We are leaving in like ten minutes," Drake said.

"Can't find anything to wear," I sighed, turning back to my closet. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the top of my head.

"Let's see what I can do in ten minutes then," he said. God, I am liking him more by the second.

"Okay," I smiled at him, turning around in his arms to face him. He kissed me lightly on the lips before turning back to my closet. I only had a couple of dresses. Mostly I had basketball shirts and football jerseys.

I just hope that he can find something that he thinks that I look good in.

He pulled a couple of dresses down and out them up to me. He pulled another one down but before he could put it up to me, he put it back and grabbed one from the top rack. He put it up to me.

"This," Drake said. "This is the one," he handed it to me. It was a strapless black dress that went right below my knees. I wore it once for the travel ball ceremony that happens at the end of each season.

"Okay," I smiled at him. "Now get out of here so that I can change," I laughed.

"Okay, okay," he laughed and kissed my forehead. "I'll be outside your door," He walked out the door and shut it. I changed but then realized that I couldn't reach the zipper. I held it up and went outside the door.

"Drake? Can you zip me up?" I asked.

"Sure," he laughed. He put his hands on my back and zipped the zipper up. I shivered. I was going crazy for sure.

"Thanks," I said to him. There was a moment of silence, us just looking at each other.

"Want to go downstairs now?" he asked me after a while.

"Yeah," I replied. He put a hand on my back and I thought that I was going to faint. He lead me downstairs where everyone was waiting for us. My dad doesn't look very happy. I think that he hates Drake now. Yeah, probably.

"Alright," my dad said after throwing daggers at Drake for a wile, "Let's get going. Kris and Katy are meeting us there."

We all went outside. Drake still had his arm tight around my waist. I felt kind of bad. I mean, Adam is right there and all. But he doesn't seem to be bothered by it, so I guess that it is okay. NO NO NO! It is NOT okay. This is Drake for crying out loud! It is wrong. I keep telling myself that, but it doesn't work.


	22. The Dance

**This chapter has A LOT of Drallison in it, so be warned!**

**Nightmare Chapter 22: The Dance**

"KRIS!" I yelled when we all got to the dance. I hadn't seen him for a while and I missed him like crazy. I ran up to him and I hugged him.

"Allie! I missed you," he replied.

"I know! It has been to long," I answered to him. "How is Katy?"

"Good. She's good," he replied. "She is here now talking to some friends,"

"Awesome," I gave him the usual 'thumbs up' and he laughed. It really has been to long since we last saw each other. I mean, we talked on the phone and everything, but it just wasn't the same as seeing him in person.

"Hey Kris," Adam said, coming up from behind me. He was holding Drake's hand. Uncle Paul wasn't here as it was his turn this year to watch the smaller kids at the house. That was good because I _really _don't need him nagging on Adam and Drake all night long.

"Hey Adam, Drake," Kris said. I saw Drake and I smiled. I was going crazy for the guy and I knew it. And I also knew that he was dating Adam.

***

It was a while later now. Adam and I were sitting at a table while Drake was talking to Katy. I was staring at him. I can't exactly help it. He is to hot to not look at him. Slow songs were comming on and couples were paring up.

"Why don't you go and dance with Drake?" Adam asked me. He was sitting behind me, smirking at the way that I just stare at Drake non stop.

"What?!" I asked shocked, turning around to face him.

"You heard me, Allie. Why don't you go and dance with Drake? You and I both know that you want to. I can see it in your eyes." So he can see _that _but not that I was in love with him? Well, I guess that it good.

"No, Adam. He is your boyfriend." I replied. I really like Drake and all, but Adam really needs to stop trying to get me and him together. He is dating him, for crying out loud! "I have told you before and I will tell you again. I am not going to go and flirt with him. There is a best friend rule. It is called, YOU DON'T GO AND FLIRT WITH YOUR BEST FRIENDS BOYFRIEND!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah... I don't care," he responded to me. "Just go and dance with him."

"No! Why don't you? He's _your _boyfriend." I turned back to Drake and stared at him.

"Okay. Drake is my boyfriend. We have established that. No go and dance with him," I turned back to Adam.

"I can't, Adam. My mom is already suspicious of Drake and I and i don't really need a lecture," I replied. Okay, the only thing that she really saw was us in the same sleeping bag last night... and me on top of him this morning... and us holding hands... and cuddled up together... and his arm around my waist... okay, wow. That is a lot of things. We _really _need to be more careful in the future about what we do and getting caught.

"Just go," Adam said to me. "Please. You want to. Drake wants to dance with you,"

"No he doesn't," I sadly said.

"Allie. He does. I can tell. After all, I _am _his boyfriend. There is no need to be sad." he told me. "So just go and dance with him."

"Nope. Never going to happen," I said. I turned my attention back to the party... okay! Fine! I turned my attention back to Drake.

"Why not?" Adam asked. At that point, Drake walked up to the two of us.

"Can I steal Allie for a while?" Drake asked Adam. Wait... what?

"YES! YES YES! GO!" he pushed me from my seat and into Drake's arms. I glared at Adam. But then I realized that Drake had his arm around me. Okay, I _really _have to remember to thank Adam. NO NO NO! I was supposed to be getting _over _Drake... yeah, that isn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Come on baby girl," Drake said. We left Adam and we walked away.

"Are you okay? You're acting weird," he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. 'He has pretty eyes,' I thought, getting off task.

We reached the dance floor. So I guess that I _am _going to get my dance with Drake.

"Dance?" he asked me.

"With me?" I asked. Now I look like a fool.

"Yeah. I mean, if you want to,"

"Yes! I mean... yeah," I said. I _really _have to stop looking and acting like a fool in front of Drake. He'll just look at me like an underage teenage girl. Well, that is what I am, but not my point. Again.

"Awesome," he said. "Uh.... yeah. Let's go," He took my hand and led me out to the dance floor.

I blushed and bit my lip. Let's face it; I am going crazy for the guy.

He took my hand and put an arm around my waist. I looked him in the eyes. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I hadn't been this nervous since my first performance on American Idol! I intertwined our fingers and put a hand around his neck. I looked in those eyes and I liked him even more, if that was even possible. I don't remember ever liking Adam this much this fast. That is how I knew what I felt for Drake was real. Well, for me it was.

The time of my life by David Cook started to play. It was a perfect song to have our first dance together. Well, at least I thought it was. We started to move together to the beat of the song.

_I've been waiting for my dreams  
To turn into something_

I could believe in  
And looking for that  
Magic rainbow  
On the horizon  
I couldn't see it  
Until I let go  
Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn  
Now I'm coming alive  
Body and soul  
And feelin' my world start to turn

He spinned me around and I looked back in to his eyes and he looked in to mine. I looked deep into his eyes and blushed. I looked down at the ground. Great. I am never going to live this down. I look back up at him and I smiled sweetly. He smiled back at me. So I guess that I'm _not _making a fool of myself. Oh, who am I kidding. Of course I am making a fool of myself.

_And I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time to be  
To be more than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life  
_

We continued to dance together to the slow beat of the song. This is better than I imagined it would be. _Way _better.

"You look really hot tonight," he said me. Did I just hear that correctly? Did Drake actually call me hot?

"Thanks," I said. "You don't look that bad yourself," I smirked. Okay, I said I wasn't going to flirt with Drake, yet I am.

"Thanks," He took one of his hands off of me and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "I was right. You _do _look perfect in that dress," my heart fluttered. I was going _insane_!

"I am _not _perfect," I replied.

"Well to me, you are," he replied. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I am blushing like an idiot now.

_Holding onto things and vanished  
Them to the air  
Left me in pieces  
But now I'm rising from the ashes  
Finding my wings  
And all that I needed  
Was there all along  
Within my reach  
As close as the beat of my heart_

And I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time to be  
More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life

"Why did we hate each other a month ago?" I asked Drake.

"I have no idea," he replied. "I guess we both wanted to be the only person in Adam's life. It's kinda stupid if you think about it now,"

"Yeah," I smiled at him. Now I like him. A little to much. Okay, _way _to much.

_And I'm out on the edge of forever  
Ready to run  
I'm keeping my feet on the ground  
My arms open wide  
My face to the sun_

And I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time to be  
More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life  
More than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
This is the time  
This is the time of my life.  
This is the time of my life.  
Life  
Time of my life  
Time of my life

We moved together for the rest of the song, neither of us saying anything to one another. "I'll let you go now if you want to," Drake said to me.

I shook my head no. "I wanna stay with you... unless you wanna go do something else," I said to him.

"With you is where I wanna be," he replied. Okay, now I was going crazy. Why was Drake acting this way with me? I didn't know why, but I wasn't about to question him. The new song came on. It was Broken by Life house.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is the healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hangin' on to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be ok

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, having forgot my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on

Drake and I looked each other in the eyes. I had my arms around his neck and he had his on my waist. It was like that we were the only two people in the room. We were the only two people in the entire room. He leaned in to kiss me and I leaned in to meet him halfway. But we were interrupted by someone pulling me on my arm, pulling me backwards.

I turned around and saw my mother there. Oh great.

"Let's go. We are going to have a talk outside," she said to me.

"Now?" I asked her. "I'm with Drake right now,"

"Yes, now," She responded.

I turned back to Drake. "I'll just be a minute," I told him. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked out of the room with my mom.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what!" She said.

"No, I don't. All that I know is that you pulled me away from Drake for no apparent reason," I replied. I really wanted to get back with Drake.

"You were about to kiss him! He is your best friends boyfriend! Not to mention that he is gay!" She shouted at me. I opened my mouth to talk, but apparently she wasn't done with me. "I saw the way that the two of you were last night. And I saw the two of you today. I see the way that you look at him, Allison.. And I know you. So you better tell me what is going on,"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "Nothing is going on."

"Then why are you dancing with him?"

"He _asked_ meto dance!" I replied.

"And you said yes,"

"So?" I replied. "What is your point? That I cant dance with Drake because he is dating Adam?" I exclaimed. I was losing it. Again. But I really wanted ti hear her reasoning in why I couldn't dance with Drake.

"No! That is not the point here!"

"Then what is it?" I asked her, lowering my voice a lot. "Why can't I hang out with him?" I was getting emotional now. Really emotional. A tear dropped down my face and I wiped it away without ruining my make-up. "Why not? We're not doing anything wrong,"

"The problem is that you like your best friend's GAY boyfriend!" She exclaimed. WHAT?!?! How does she know that I like Drake? Is it that obvious?

"I... I don't like him!" I lied.

"Yes. You do, Allie. You like Drake. You and I both know that you do. You like your best friends gay boyfriend," she told me. "And it isn't right,"

"I... I... I... Fine! I like him, okay! And Adam knows. So don't lecture me about how it is wrong, okay! Because Adam knows about it and he is okay with it!"

"Oh, honey, I'm not mad at you." She told me.

"Just don't tell anyone. Please," I begged. Now three people know about my crush on Drake. My mom, Adam, and Josh.

"Okay,' he said, kissing the top of my head. "Now go. Go back to Drake,"

"Thanks mom," I replied. I opened the door and walked back in to the dance room. I walked to Drake and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and in to his arms. He hugged me so I hugged him back.

"Come on, let's dance some more," he told me.

"Okay," I smiled at him. He walked me back out to the dance floor and put his arm back around my waist. We got back in the dancing position. His hand was so soft and warm in mine. Fearless by Taylor Swift came on. That song reminds me of our first kiss. Me and Drake's first kiss. I listened to it non stop for the next two days after we had kissed for the first time that one night.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly you're makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless

Oh yeah  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh, oh yeah

Yeah, this really reminds me of my first kiss with Drake.

***

Kris and I were talking to each other a while later.

"What is going on between you and Drake?" Kris asked me. Does everyone have to ask me that tonight? There is nothing going on between Drake and I. We just kiss a little.... okay! A lot!

"Nothing," I replied. "Why is everybody asking me that?"

"Because you two were glued to the dance floor together all night long tonight," Kris replied to me.

"That doesn't mean that there is something going on between the two of us," I answered.

"You are awfully close to him, though," he replied.

"So. I am close to you. Does that mean that there is something going on between the two of us?" I asked him.

"Well, no. I guess not," he told me. '

"Then there you go,"

***

"A couple more dances?" Drake asked me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah!" I replied, a little _to_ excited. "Of course!"

"Awesome!" He lead me out to the dance floor as Crush by David Archuleta came on. That reminds me of Drake, too. Is what I have with him just a crush or could it be something more?

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

"Have I told you that you look hot tonight?" Drake asked me.

"Maybe once or twice," I joked. All night he had been telling me that I looked hot.

"Well, you do," He replied.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "And you are the one who is hot,"

He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. "And I was right. You _do _look great in that dress,"

"Thanks," I blushed.. "Anyway, you picked it out,"

"Are you blushing?" he asked me. No! He wasn't supposed to find out!

"Uh, no!" I lied badly.

"Yeah, you are," he replied, smirking at me.

"Fine... maybe," I said. He pressed his lips on my forehead and let them sit there. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"One more?" he asked me.

"Of course," I said to Drake.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you

I think that I am falling for Drake. I mean, I haven't yet, but I am coming close to. I really _really _like him. A little too much. I really do. And it is scaring me. It really is. Drake is starting to mean a little _too _much to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," he replied. All that I knew was that I didn't just get _one _dance with Drake, I got _five. _

***

Songs:

Time of my life- David Cook

Broken- Life house

Fearless- Taylor Swift

Crush- David Archuleta

Fallin' For You- Colbie Callit

And yes, using Time of my Life for their first dance was done on purpose. I was looking through my songs and my battery was running low so I just let the song play and I decided that it would be the perfect song for their first dance together.


	23. Night

**Nightmare Chapter 23: Night. Lame title, I know**

Still Allie's POV.

***

"What a night," I exclaimed, walking into the house. We had all just gotten home and we were all exhausted.

"Why don't you go change," Drake told me.

"Okay," I replied. I walked up into my room and changed of my dress. I got my old PE clothes to put on. I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is it safe to come in?" it was Drake. I blushed and pulled my shorts on.

"Hold on," I told Drake. I pulled my shirt over my head. "Okay," I announced. He opened the door and walked in.

"You look cute," he told me.

"Thanks," I blushed. I was only wearing my old PE clothes. Some black PE shorts and a light gray t-shirt with my school name on it. Nothing big. Really. Yet he thought I was cute.

"So where are we sleeping?" he asked me. I hook my head, snapping out of my trance that consisted of me staring at him.

"Basement," I replied. I took my hair of the ponytail that I had it in and grabbed a brush.

"Let me help you with this," Drake said, grabbing the brush from my hand, walking up behind me. Eek! He wants to brush my hair... Okay I am going crazy for Drake. I really am. He ran his fingers through my hair before taking the brush from me.

"Where are all of your so called crazy cousins?" he asked me.

"Around here somewhere. Probably asleep. No scratch that, they are probably stalking Adam or going through all of his stuff," I replied to him. They would do that. I swear that they would.

"Poor Adam," he responded.

"I know, right?" Poor Adam. And poor Drake when my cousins get a hold of him. They still haven't warmed up to the fact that he is going to be here until the New Year.

"There," Drake said to me. "All done," I put my hair back in the hair tie.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. I kissed him lightly before leaving my room.

***

Adam, Drake and I walked into the basement. Josh, Caitlin, the twins Parker and Blake, Smoke and his girlfriend Zoe were already down there.

I lied down next to Josh and Caitlin while Adam and Drake lied down on the couch together. I sighed, wishing that Drake was next to me, holding and kissing me. But that couldn't happen. He is still dating Adam. Well, I would rather it be Adam then anyone else.

I turned over away from Drake and faced Josh. Maybe if I would stop staring at him, I would be able to get him off of my mind and get some sleep. Yeah, that will never happen. I am always thinking of or about Drake these days.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked me, turning over to face me.

I nodded at him. "Yeah," I told him, lying through my teeth.

"Okay," he said. He turned back over to face Caitlin. I sighed again and got deep into thought about Drake. I really liked him. And I thought about Adam. I knew that I should tell them that we had kissed. I would not tell him anything else, but I feel really bad that Drake and I basically make out while Adam feels guilty doing anything with him because he knows that I really like him.

Yeah, who am I kidding, I'm not going to tell Adam anything. I can't tell him anything. That would just break his heart.

I was shot out of my little thinking session when I felt lips against the back of my neck. I jumped around to see Drake.

"You scared me," I whispered to him.

"Sorry," he replied. "You seemed deep in thought,"

"I was," I responded. About him.

"About what?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really," I lied to him. Wait, why was he down here?

"Yeah, nothing my butt," he kissed me again and I kissed him back. "Now will you tell me?"

"Um… no," I smirked. He smiled at me before kissing me again. God… I have to stop kissing him. I really do. He put his arms around me and deepened the kiss. It took all of my strength to pull away from him.

"We can't keep doing this," I said to him. As much as it pains me, we can't. "We can't keep doing this to Adam," I told him. They are dating, it just isn't right.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. Wow. Drake can really be clueless some times.

"You two are dating. We can't keep making out all of the time. I just can't do that to Adam." I said.

"Look, I know that you think that this is wrong and all, but it is okay. I promise you that. If Adam knew, he would be fine with it."

"Are- are you sure?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Positive," he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Wait, why are you even down here?" I asked him.

"Adam hogs the bed," he told me.

"Yeah. He does," I replied. He wrapped his arms around me and I got as close to him as humanly possible. "Night Drake," I mumbled.

"Night baby girl," he kissed me on the head again and I fell asleep right there in his arms.

***

**Okay, I think that you all know by now that this is officially going to be Drallison. And I really hated this chapter, but oh well. **

**And I found a Drallison picture! Yay! Kinda… LOL. Anyway, here is the link. Just take out the spaces. **

_**http : // i32 . tinypic . com / 29ommo7 . jpg**_

**His arm is around her. How sweet. Okay, I have issues. LOL. **


	24. 3:00 AM

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers who have gotten me to chapter 24! I couldn't be more thankful to all of you! And No Boundaries and Ghosts are now back up and up to date. And there is a poll on my profile so go and vote.**

Nightmare Chapter 24: 3:00 AM

I snuggled my face into Drake's chest, me lying on my side. His arm tightened around me. I slipped my arm around him. Of course, I didn't know it, I was still asleep.

I awoke to Andrea tugging on my shoulder. Well, she tried to wake up. Me being the stubborn teenage that I was, didn't do anything. Except cuddle into Drake some more.

"Go away," I mumbled, pulling my blanket over Drake and I. I put my arm back around him and tried to get back to sleep.

"Allie," She said again, tugging on me. I groaned and turned over, Drake's arm still around me.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"There's a monster under your bed," Andrea said to me.

"No there's not. Now go back to bed." I responded.

"Can you come with me?" She asked. I groaned and got up. Well, tried to. Apparently, Drake had other plans. He just pulled me closer to him.

"Drake," I said. I tried again to get out of his arms. "Seriously. Let me go." I said to him. I tried to get up, but Drake wouldn't let me go. Geez, how does Adam deal with this every night?

"Allie?" Drake asked, waking up.

"Will you please let go of me?" I asked him, laying back down next to him. He took his arm off from around my waist and I sighed. Andrea better be happy.

"Allie," Andrea said, tugging in me some more.

I sighed. "Hold on," I said to her, sitting up and rubbed my eyes. Drake sat up next to me and sneaked his am around my waist. I smiled in the darkness. He pulled me closer to him and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Can you come in your room with me?" Andre asked me. I sighed. I didn't really want to move. Drake was with me right now. Because when I went n my room, Andrea would want me to stay up there with her. And Drake wouldn't be up there with me. I have been cuddling with him the past two nights, tonight would make the third night, and I was really getting used to sleeping in his arms every night. But she is my little cousin. I couldn't do that to her.

"Sure," I sighed. "Just give me a minute. Let me get some milk," I said to her.

"Why do you want milk at this time?" Drake asked me.

"I always drink milk at this time," I replied to him, yawning.

He smirked at me. "I'll get it for you. I'll meet you up in your room," He said. He kissed me on the cheek before getting up. "I'll be right up," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and he got up, going into the kitchen.

"Alright, lets go," I said, getting up when all I wanted to do was sleep. But there was no way that I was going to get back to sleep now.

I walked up the stairs, still half asleep, and into my room at the end of the hall. I opened up the door and turned on the light. "See," I said. "No monster."

"It's under the bed," Andrea told me. I rolled my eyes; the only thing under my bed is a bunch of junk.

"I promise you that there is no monster under my bed," I said again as Drake walked into my room with my milk.

"Here baby girl," he said, giving me the milk.

"Thanks," I replied, drinking it.

"There's still a monster!" Andrea said to me.

"There is no monster, Andrea," I replied again. "Look. You go take my place in the basement and I'll stay up here,"

"Okay," she shrugged. She grabbed her blanket and left the room.

Drake walked up behind me and out his arms around me, kissing the back of my head. I walked over to the keyboard in the corner of my room.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Writing a song," I replied. Well, I already had some of the lyrics written, I just needed to finish it and all.

"At three in the morning?" he asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "I'm not gonna go back to sleep anyway,"

"You will wake somebody up. Now go back to bed," he ordered me.

"Fine," I groaned. I walked over to my bed and layed down on it. Drake came up to me and lied next to me.

"Try to get some sleep," he whispered in my ear, sending chills up my spine.

"Okay," I replied. "Are you gonna stay with me?" I asked him.

"Of course. We both should try and get some sleep," he replied to me.

"Alright. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," he kissed me one last time on the lips before we both fell asleep.

**Yeah, sorry this took so long. **


	25. The Fight

**Nightmare Chapter 25: The Fight**

At around 4:30 in the morning, I woke up in Drake's arms to yelling somewhere in the house. But I knew exactly where it was coming from. My parents bedroom. I got up out of Drake's grip and walked put into the hall to investigate. I walked up to their door and put my ear up against their door.

"We need to tell the kids!" My father shouted.

"Quiet. You are going to wake the kids up!" My mother shouted back. "And today? It's Christmas. We will tell them tomorrow. When most of the family is gone."

"You have been saying that for weeks! It is already finalized, anyway! It has been for a week!" dad yelled back at my mother. I instantly knew what they were talking about. Divorce. I knew that

it was coming, anyway. And so did Tyler.

"This is possibly the last Christmas that we will ever have as a family!" mom yelled. I had heard enough. I let the tears drip down my face and I ran to Tyler's room.

"You heard them too?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I whispered, "Come on,"

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

"My room," I responded. He groaned, but followed me into my room. He shut the door and I turned on the light.

"Now what?" he asked me. Tyler looked at my bed then back at me. He did a double take, noticing that Drake was there for the first time. "What is Drake doing in your bed?"

Crap. "Never mind that," I responded, "Why didn't you tell me that mom and dad's fighting has gotten worse?"

"Well maybe if you were home more often, you would have noticed!" he yelled back at me.

"Oh, so now this is my fault!" I yelled.

"Look, there not going to go through with this," Tyler responded to me. I looked over at Drake. He was still sound asleep. Wow. That guy can really sleep through everything and anything.

"Yes they are. Well, they already did. The divorce is already finalized. They are going to tell us the day after Christmas, Tyler. They are already divorced,"

"I don't believe you," he said, walking out of my room. He turned the light off as he exited the room.

I sat down on my bed next to Drake and let the tears flow down my face. My life was over. It really was.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"My parents are getting divorced," I said.

"What?" he asked me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I heard them fighting so I went to go and see what was going on and I heard my dad say that the divorce was already finalized." I cried onto his shoulder.

"Shh, it will be okay,"

"No. It wont be okay," I cried. "My life is over. My parents are getting divorced."

He hugged me and kissed me on the head. "I promise you that everything will be okay, Allie. I promise."

"No. It wont. And the worst part is that my parents don't want to tell Tyler and I," I cried. He rubbed my back. "I'm never coming out of my room again."

Drake laughed at this. "Be serious here, Allison. You need to come out of your room at some point," he said to me.

"No. I don't." I yawned.

"Come on, you're tired. Try to get some sleep,"

"Fine," I stubbornly said. I cuddled up with him on my bed. "I cant sleep,"

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back, deepening it. He pushed me up into the corner of my bed where a lot of pillows were and kissed me harder. I sighed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Goodnight... well, good morning. Now go. To. Sleep." He replied, kissing me one more time on the lips.


	26. I Love You

Nightmare Chapter 27: I Love You

Later in the morning, Drake was trying to wake me up but I wouldn't budge. I was woken up twice last night well this morning and I wasn't a very happy person. And on top of all of that, my parents were getting divorced and yet they wouldn't tell Tyler or I about it.

"Allie, you need to wake up." Drake told me, rubbing my shoulder lightly.

"Not gonna happen," I mumbled, turning back over.

"Please?"

"No," I said.

"For me?" he tried. Tempting… but no.

"No."

"Allie, I know that you are upset and everything, but you can't stay up here forever," he said to me. I sat up and faced him.

"Yes I can. I can and I will," I replied.

"Be logical here," he said to me.

"I am. And I decided to stay up here for the rest of my life,"

***

Well, Drake finally got me downstairs this morning. I was now in the tree house in the backyard. It was past 7:30 at night and the sky was pitch black. I can hear the laughter inside of the house and I cried. I just wish everything were back to the way it used to be.

Someone climbed up into the tree house and sat beside me. I turned and saw Drake. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied, sniffing back some of my tears.

"Come here baby girl," he replied. He pulled me closer to him and put his arm around me. "It's okay to cry, you know,"

"I know," I answered. "It's just so hard, you know?"

"Yeah." I buried my head in his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed. I just wished that everything would go back to the way that it was supposed to be. Me and my brother getting along (kinda), my parents still together and me not having feelings for Drake. But I knew that nothing would ever go back to normal. The way that everything was supposed to be.

"I'll be right back," I said, getting out of Drake's grip. It was _freezing _cold outside and I had forgotten my jacket.

"Where you going?" he asked me.

"Just to go and get my jacket. It's pretty cold out here," I answered.

"Here," he said, slipping out of his jacket and handing it to me. "Use mine,"

"You sure?" I asked him. "It's pretty cold out here,"

"Yeah. I'm positive. I'm not that cold anyway,"

"Um… okay," I replied. I took the jacket from him and slipped it on. It was a bit big, but kept me warm. It was still warm in the inside from his body heat. I sighed. It even smelled like him. Well, it _is _his jacket, after all. "Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem. Anything to make you happy. Now get back over here," he said, pointing to the spot next to him. I smiled and sat next to him, his arm going around me once again.

"Thanks for being there for me today. It's just going to get worse when they tell us tomorrow once most of my family leaves," I said. The only people that will still be here will be Adam and Drake of course, Josh, Caitlin, and Jessica.

"I will be here for you through all of this. No matter what. I promise you that," he replied. "I love you," he said to me. WHAT?

"What?" I asked him in shock. Did I just hear that correctly? Did Drake just tell me that he loves me.

"I love you. You know, how Adam loves you… am I scaring you?"

"N-no," I replied. I smiled at him. "You're not," I said, leaning back up against him. "And I love you too."

I wasn't really ready to admit it, but I did love him. And _not _in the way that Adam loves me. In the way that Adam loves Drake. So I guess that I _could _finally admit it. I was in love with Drake… oh crap.

**Sorry. I didn't want to end this chapter right here, but I wanted to because of what just happened. The next chapter will also be short (I think) because it was supposed to go with this one. **


	27. Don't

**Nightmare Chapter 27: Don't **

Fifteen minutes later, Drake and I were still in the same position as before. I never wanted to leave this spot. I could forget about everything and just relax. But I couldn't stay up here with him forever, and I knew that. No matter how bad I wanted to, I knew that we would have to come down eventually.

"Thanks for everything, Drake," I said.

"You're welcome. Anything for you," he replied, kissing the top of my head. I feel at least ten times more with Drake then I did with Adam. And it just hurts so much to know that I will never have a chance with him. I can have like almost any guy that I want, but the only one that I want, I can't have. Funny how life works.

It started to rain and I knew that there was going to be another storm tonight. Great. Just what I needed. I was barely getting any sleep as it was, with my parent's divorce and the fact that I am in love with my best friends boyfriend, and now it will be harder because of the stupid storm.

"We should probably go inside now," Drake said.

"Yeah," I agreed. I pulled his jacket closed and we climbed down from the tree house. When we hit the floor, it started to rain a little more.

"You ever been kissed in the rain?" he asked me.

"No," I replied. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Now you have," he said. Neither one of us said anything. We just stood there under the rain, looking at each other, not saying a word. We locked eyes and our lips met for another kiss. This one was longer.

"We should go," I said when we broke the kiss.

"Yeah," He grabbed my hand in his and we ran into the house, rain pouring on us. We ran into the house laughing. We weren't that wet from the rain, so we didn't have to change into something different. Drake put his arm around me as we walked into the no name room. Everyone was in the living room and I didn't really want to talk to anyone besides Drake right now.

We just sat on the couch together, doing nothing.

"You okay Allie?" he asked me.

"As good as anyone in my position could be," I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You will get through this. I know that you can. You are a strong girl," he said, rubbing my arm. God, he is so sweet.

"I don't know if I can though, Drake. What if Ty is right? What if it really is my fault?" I asked. What if me not being home and the press around here all the time caused this? It has been going on a lot longer than this though, so I can't be sure.

"Allison. Listen to me. It is _never _the kid's fault. You did _not _cause this."

"I know," I sighed again. I cuddled up in his arms and closed my eyes. We were soon interrupted by Josh.

"Wanna sing that new song that you wrote?" Josh asked. I opened my eyes and glared at him, giving him my best evil eyes. Couldn't he see that I was with Drake at the moment? Ugh!

"Sure," I sighed.

***

"Go," Drake said, pushing me up to where the microphone was.

"Okay, okay. I'm going," I answered. Josh had to play the guitar since my hand was broken. Still. I took a breath before I started to sing it.

_You look at me,  
Like you always do.  
You don't have a clue.  
You smile at me,  
You hug me,  
But you don't know I want you.  
You play with me,  
You flirt with me,  
You tell me all your secrets.  
I'm always the one you run to,  
but to you I'm just your friend._

_Don't say I love you,  
Don't say you need me,  
Don't say I trust you,  
My heart cant take it.  
Don't say you want me,  
Don't say you miss me,  
Don't hurt me.  
Don't say you love me._

_Ooooh ooooh no… no.. nooo._

_I try my best to rid these thoughts,  
Of you and I it's so hard.  
When come to me,  
I fall back on my knees.  
I learned to hate love.  
You kiss me,  
You say you'd never make it without me.  
It's getting harder everyday.  
Please don't say to me,_

_Don't say I love you,  
Don't say you need me,  
Don't say I trust you,  
My heart can't take it.  
Don't say you want me,  
Don't say you miss me,_

_Don't hurt me.  
Don't say you love me._

_Don't say you love me.  
Don't say you love me.  
Don't say you love me.  
Don't say you love me._

_My heart cant take it.  
I love you so much.  
But you don't see me.  
I hate love._

_Don't say I love you,  
Don't say you need me,  
Don't say I trust you,  
Unless you mean it.  
Don't say you want me,  
Don't say you need me,  
Don't hurt me.  
No…_

_Don't say I love you,  
Don't say you need me,  
Don't say I trust you,  
My heart cant take it.  
Don't say you want me,  
Don't say you miss me,  
Don't hurt me.  
Don't say you love me._

I was about ready to cry by the end of it. It was a really emotional song that I wrote earlier today about Drake and I… kinda. Well, you get what I mean.

Afterwards, Drake pulled me onto his lap and kissed the top of my head. "I loved it," he said. "I love you," he whispered into my hair.

Yeah… apparently he didn't get it.

**Song: Don't- Kelly Clarkson. **


	28. Movie Night Drallison Style

**Nightmare Chapter 28: Movie Night- Drallison Style**

Hours later, Drake and I were on the couch in the no-name room together. Everyone else had gone to bed a while ago. He was still holding me in his arms… not that I minded. I like it. It has been about four hours since I realized that I was in love with Drake. I was doing relatively well, considering the circumstances. I have never felt this way about anybody before. Not even Adam. I feel at least 100 times more for Drake than I ever did for Adam. I still had Drake's jacket on even though it was relatively warm in the house and in his arms.

Drake kissed the top of my head. "Be strong tomorrow, okay?"

"I guess," I sighed. "But then we still have New Years and the custody battles,"

"Maybe there won't be any," he said, tightening the grip that he had around my waist.

"There will be. Trust me," I answered. I knew that if they got divorced that there will be custody battles between my parents for Tyler and me.

"You are 17. Almost 18. Don't you get to decide for yourself?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Maybe they will just let me stay with you and Adam," I replied.

"Yeah. That would be cool,"

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Whatever you want," he answered.

"How about movie night?" I suggested. "Just you and me."

"I'd like that," he smiled.

"Let's watch a scary movie!" I exclaimed.

"Won't you get scared? There's a storm out too," he replied.

"So?" I got up out of his arms, "I'm going to go and change first,"

"Me too," he replied. So I guess that I will have to take off his jacket now. Oh well.

I walked into the no name room. My pajamas consisted of just a tight red tank top and some baggy black sweats. I looked over at Drake. He was wearing a white t-shirt and some black sweats that looked identical to mine. He had also turned the couch into the pull out bed thingy.

"Hey," I said, climbing onto the bed.

"Hey," he replied. "So what do you want to watch?" Drake asked, turning to me.

"I don't know… oh, here is your jacket back," I replied, handing it back to him.

He looked up at me and kissed my cheek. "Keep it. You have been wearing it all night,"

"But-" I tried to say.

"You look adorable in it, Al," he replied to me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Now what do you wanna watch?" he asked me.

I smiled at put the jacket back on, not caring how hot it was in the house. "Oo! Lets watch this one!" I said, handing him a really scary movie. Drake looked at me. "What? I'm not a little girl anymore. And plus, the thunder storm outside makes it even scarier." Without a response, I got up and put the movie in the player. I turned the light off and cuddled back up in Drake's arms.

As the title came up, lightning flashed in the distance. There is only one thing that I am terrified of. And that is storms. Unless you count Drake finding out about my feelings for him. If you do, then two. If not, then just one.

We layed down on the couch that was turned into a bed and pulled the blankets over our bodies. I layed on my side and Drake put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "You scared?" he whispered in my ear.

"N… no," I replied to him. Drake smirked and pulled my head onto his chest, wrapping both of his arms around me. He started to play with the ends of my hair before kissing the top of my head again.

We watched the rest of the movie in silence, stopping here and there to kiss each other. Well, Drake watched the movie. I spent most of the time curled up with Drake under the blanket.

"Okay, no more scary movies for you," Drake said when the movie had ended. "Adam is going to kill me for even letting you watch this one," he said, getting up and taking the movie out of the movie player.

"I'm not scared!" I said again, laughing.

"Mmhm. You spent the entire time curled up to me under the blanket, Allie," he responded.

"So?" I shot back. "That doesn't mean that I am scared."

"Yeah, either that or you are in love with me," He turned around and put the movie away. The smile dropped from my face. Does he know? No! He cant know… can he?

"What? I'm _not _in love with you… that's crazy, right? Yeah, that's a crazy idea. I was just scared… yeah, that's it," I rambled.

"Relax," he laughed. "I was kidding," he said, sitting back down next to me on the couch.

"Right… right," I mumbled. "I'm just gonna go to sleep now,"

"Good," he answered. We layed back down and he wrapped his arms around me. I layed my head on his chest and put an arm around him.


	29. The Worst News In The World

**Nightmare Chapter 29- The Worst News in the World**

Well, it was about to happen. Most of the family was gone. But Uncle Paul was still here. So _nothing _good came out of all of this.

"Hey. Me and your mom need to talk to you and Tyler," my dad said to me around 2 PM. I was playing video games with Drake while Tyler was out with Josh playing football. Something that I couldn't do because I have this stupid cast on.

I sighed and slumped back as my dad went to go and find Tyler. "Well, this is it,"

"Hey, it'll be okay," Drake told me. No. It wouldn't be okay. My life was going crazy. My parents were getting divorced, I was in love with my best friend's boyfriend, and Uncle Paul was still here. I was going crazy. My life was spiraling out of control. And I couldn't do a thing about it.

"I guess," I replied, wiping the tears from my face. And yes, I was still wearing his jacket.

***

I slumped back to the no-name room, shocked. I sat down on the couch between Adam and Drake. I guess that Drake went and got Adam from where ever he was.

"Drake told me everything. Allie. I am so sorry," Adam said to me.

"There… there not getting a divorce," I said.

"What?" Adam asked, shocked.

"Really?" Drake exclaimed. "That's great… then why are you so down then? They're not getting divorced. That's good news."

"We're moving," I told the two of them, sitting there frozen like a statue.


	30. Comfort

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 30: Comfort**

"M...moving?" Adam asked me.

"Yeah. To Florida," I answered. It just wasn't fair. If my parents got divorced, at least we would still live around here and I could see Adam and Drake every day. Now I wouldn't be able to. Speaking of Drake, I looked over at him. He looked shocked. He wasn't saying anything and I didn't know if that was good or bad.

"I... I don't understand. What about all of the fighting that you said?" Drake asked.

"Dad just wanted to tell us. But mom wanted to wait. And about the being finalized thing? That was all just about the move to. Apparently they have been wanting to move for like over a year and a half," I chuckled. Funny how all of this works. They decide to move the second that I realize that I am in love with Drake.

"Dad said that we have to start packing," Tyler said, walking into the room.

"Fine," I sighed. He left the room and I sighed at sat back on the couch.

"Do you really have to move?" Drake asked me.

"I don't really have a choice, Drake," I answered to him. As much as I don't wanna move, I don't really have a choice. I am still 17 for a little over four months. Without saying anything else, Drake got up and left the room, walking outside. I leaned my head up against Adam's shoulder, tears running down my eyes.

"He just doesn't want you to move. He _really _cares about you, Allison," Adam told me.

"I... I know. Last night he told me that he loves me," I admitted to him. I bit my lip and waited for his response. After all, I _did _just tell him that the guy that we are both in love with (wow, that sounds bad) told he that he loves me.

"Wow. He really cares about you. The two of you are so much alike. More alike than either of you realize."

"I know,' I sighed. "Why did I even hate him so much anyway?"

"Because you liked me," Adam replied. WHAT?!?!?!

"How did you know that?" I asked him, jerking up.

"It was kind if obvious, Allie- Kat," said Adam.

"You haven't called me that in a while,"

"I know," he replied, wrapping an arm around me.

"And just to be clear, I am totally over the crush on you,"

"Yeah... I kinda figured that when you told me that you liked Drake."

I laughed. "Basically. I don't wanna move, Adam. I really don't," I admitted to him.

"Move in with me!" Adam exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Move in with me. Yeah! You and Tyler can move in with me!"

"Adam-" I started to say. Was he out of his mind? My parents would _never _let Tyler and I move in with Adam. Well, they may let me, but I wasn't to sure that they would let Tyler move in with him.

"Really! Then you wouldn't have to move. And you'd be with Drake," he said, poking me.

"I'll have to talk to my parents and Tyler, Adam," I replied. But of course I would want to.

***

Drake, Adam, and I were on the couch in the no-name room when Tyler busted in.

"Dad said that if we move to Florida that we can get a dog. Oh, and you can play football,"

"I can believe the first one. Second one? Not so much," I replied. I have always wanted to play football. I love it, but my dad doesn't really want me to play it.

"Come on Tyler, lets go and talk," Adam said, getting up and leaving the room with Tyler.

"You play football?" Drake asked me.

"Yeah," I smiled. "My dad doesn't like it when I play, but I love it," I answered.

"What do you play?" he asked.

"Wide receiver and quarterback,"

"That's really cool, Allison," Drake responded. He put his arm around me. "I'm going to miss you so much. I know that we always didn't get along and all... but I love you... I really do."

"I love you too, Drake," Just not in the way that you think that I love you.

He turned his head and kissed me on the lips. "I haven't done that since yesterday in the rain," he mumbled.

"I know. I miss it," I replied, kissing him back.

"When your arm gets better you and me are playing some football."

"You sure that I wont hurt ya?" I joked.

"Ah, I'll be fine," he smirked. I leaned my head up against him and he kissed the top of my head.

Adam and Tyler than ran into the room. "Your parents said yes! You and Tyler can stay!"

**Alright. There you go. Chapter 30. **

**And does anyone else have any other Drallison story ideas that I can use? I wanna write more of them, but I don't have that many ideas. Thanks. **


	31. Packing

Allison's Nightmare Chapter 31: Packing

"Really?" I asked, getting out of Drake's arms.

"Yeah," Adam replied. I hugged him tightly. This was great! Now I didn't have to move to Florida. And me, Adam, and Drake would be together all of the time now.

"I call the basement!" I announced to Tyler.

"Whatever," he mumbled, sitting down on the couch and grabbing his PSP.

"You want to sleep in the basement?" Drake asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. I spend a lot of time down there, anyway. I like it down there. I can think down there. Alone. I just like it,"

"Alright," he shrugged.

"I'm gonna go and start packing," said Tyler. "Mom and Dad said that they want everything out of the house by New Years." He got up and left to go and clean out his bedroom.

"I probably should too. I have a lot of stuff in there. Mostly things that I need to throw out, but you get the picture," I replied.

"I'll help," Drake said, standing up next to me. He slipped an arm around my waist. "Let's go," he said, kissing the top of my head. Ya know, he really isn't making this that easy here. If he keeps doing this, I'll never get over him.

***

We walked into my room and saw boxes that my dad had put on my bed.

"Wanna start with all of the millions of posters on your wall… and ceiling?" asked Drake. Yeah… I ran out of room on all of my walls, so I had started to put them all on my ceiling.

"Sure," I smiled. We took down all of my posters. Now we were working on putting a lot of stuff from my closet into the boxes.

"I don't really think that Tyler wants to stay here anymore," I said. "We have been asking for a dog for a while."

"I've always wanted a dog," he replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Ever since I was a kid. But Adam doesn't want a dog," I laughed as we continued to share random and crazy stories with each other.

***

"You should play football," Drake said, holding me in his arms on my bed a while later.

I sighed. "I don't know, Drake. My dad doesn't want me to. He gave in on baseball, but he _hates_ it when I even get near a football," I answered. As much as I would love to play football again, I just can't.

"I bet that you would look hot in a football uniform," he said, thinking deeply.

"Ahh!" I said, playfully shoving his shoulder.

"Well you would!" He laughed. "But really, Allie. If you wanna play football, you should."

"Alright. I'll think about it," I replied, rubbing my head against him.

"Alright… I love you Allison," he said to me.

I turned over and buried my head in his chest. "I love you too Drakeie," I replied.

"Drakeie?" he asked.

"Yes. Draekie. And I love you too," I love him. I really do.

***

All right, sorry this took so long. I have finals coming up so I have been studying a lot. And this chapter was just so boring to type. I have a lot of it written out by hand, but I just need to type it. Thanks for your patience.


	32. New Years

**Nightmare Chapter 32: New Years **

The rest of the week had passed quickly. Before I knew it, it was New Years Eve. Adam had forced me into singing a song before midnight, so Tyler and I had been practicing that all week long. Tyler was going to play the guitar for me since my arm is still in the freaking cast that I hate so very much. I was going to sing Collide by Howie Day. The song made me think of Drake. But yet again, what didn't these days?

***

Well, there was half an hour until 2010. I was thinking back on all that happened in 2009. So much had. American Idol, my career, everything.

Drake walked up to me. "Hey girlie," he said.

"Hey Drakeie," I responded. Yes. I was still calling him that, even though he hated it.

"Will you please stop calling me that?" he asked.

"Hmm, let me think…. No!" I said.

"You suck,"

"But you love me," I replied, a grin on my face.

"Yes I do." He told me. "Go sing now."

"Oh, are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked him.

"Yup," he replied. "Now go," he said, pushing me toward the stage. I stuck my tongue out at him as Tyler started to play the guitar.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

***

It was now almost midnight. We were all out in the garage. From our house, we could see fireworks that went off every year. Everyone was counting down the days till 2010. Adam was with Drake; Tyler was with his girl friend (yes he had managed to get one when I couldn't even get a guy to ask me out. And no. He never lets me forget it.) Josh was with Caitlin. And that left me all alone on New Years Eve. Again.

The fireworks went off, signaling the start of 2010. I sat back and waited for everybody to stop kissing their girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever. Wow. This is _really_ awkward.

"Hey," Drake said, walking up to me.

I faked a smile. I wasn't really in the smiling mood. "Hey," I replied. "Happy-"

But he cut me off by placing his lips on mine. He kissed me. Well, he still is. In front of everybody. My entire family. And Adam. And I was kissing him back. In front of everybody. My entire family. And Adam. Crap.

I heard drinks crash to the floor.

Double crap.

**All right. Sorry that this took so long. I just lost everything that I wrote by hand when I was cleaning my room. So now I have to rewrite it. REVEIW PLEASE!!!**


	33. The Kiss of Death

**Nightmare Chapter 33: The Kiss of Death **

**January 2010**

I broke the kiss with Drake. Was he freakin' out of his mind? I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at Drake and I. I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment. I turned around and ran away. I ran all the way to my room.

I sat out on the ledge that overlooked the driveway as tears ran down my face. I looked down at the driveway. Adam and Drake were nowhere to be seen. I closed my eyes, trying to get my self to stop crying. But I couldn't. I just couldn't believe that he had kissed me in front of everybody. So many people are going to kill him… and me while they are at it. Lets see… my father, Uncle Paul, ADAM, just everybody.

I heard a knock on the door and I turned around. Man, I _knew_ that I should have locked that thing. I saw Josh standing there, and I turned back around.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I said to him. Josh sat next to me and didn't say anything for a while.

He sighed. "Look, Allie. Adam isn't mad at you, but your going to have to talk to him sooner or later."

"I know," I replied to him. "And I choose later."

"Allison," he said. There was another knock on my door. I knew who it was without turning around. Adam. I turned around. I was right. Josh left and Adam walked over and sat down next to me.

"Adam, I'm so sorry. I really am. Why don't you just throw me out the window and we can call it even," I said. I really am sorry for kissing Drake… even though he kissed me first. I just didn't want Adam to find out this way. Actually, I didn't really want him to find out at all.

Adam chuckled. Ugh! This _so_ isn't funny! "I'm not mad at you, Allie."

"Yes you are," I replied. "I kissed him, Adam. You freaking are in love with him and I kissed him." I didn't know what hurt more. The fact that I had hurt Adam, or the fact that Drake was in love with Adam, and not me. God! _Why_ did I always have to fall for the gay ones?

"I kissed you too, Allie. But it doesn't matter. If you and Drake want to… um, kiss each other, it's fine," he told me. "Just don't do anything farther than that cause, well, you're my little sister,"

"And because he is your boyfriend," I added.

"Well that to," he responded.

"But… fine. I just wish that you didn't have to find out that way," I said. If he had to find out at all, I just wish that I could have told him that well, Drake and I basically make out behind his back. Adam then started to laugh. "What?" I asked him.

"You really thought that I didn't know about you and Drake?" he asked me.

"Uh… yeah. How did you find out? It was Josh, wasn't it? I'm gonna kill him!"

"No. Um… lets see. Oh, last week. When I woke up in the middle if the night to you two making out. Or when I went to go and get you guys when it stated to rain. Or yesterday when I opened your door and found the two of you making out on your bed. Or that night at my house when you came in our room. Or"

I cut him off. "All right. I get it, Adam. You found us making out like… a lot,"

"Basically. Now why don't you go and see Drake. He's in the tree house,"

"All right. Thanks, Adam."

***

I literally ran out to the back yard and into the tree house. I found Drake sitting in the back. I toppled over to him and hugged him. It was such a relief to not have to hide kissing Drake anymore from Adam.

"Whoa, sweetie!" Drake said, falling backwards. I laughed and landed on top of him. He smiled at me. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I said. I brought my lips down to his and kissed him.

"You've never kissed me before… well you have, but you know what I mean."

I smirked at him. "Shut up and kiss me LaBry,"

"Will do," And with that, he kissed me again. A perfect way to start 2010.

***

**REVEIW PLEASE!!!**


	34. Swimming

**Nightmare Chapter 34: Swimming **

**January 3, 2010 (I'm gonna try and put dates up here so you will know when it takes place…)**

A couple days has passed since New Years. Well, two exactly. Yesterday I got my stupid cast off and last night was me and Tyler's first night over here. I didn't sleep at all. Its not that I wasn't used to sleeping here. I have slept here a lot before, actually. And being a singer, you have to be able to sleep in unfamiliar places. So that wasn't it. The real reason was that Drake wasn't with me, as weird as that seems. For the past week and a half or so, Drake and I have slept together. Not like that, but you know what I mean. So I couldn't sleep at all and ended coming down stairs at six in the morning. This had never happened with Adam and I, though. With him, I was eventually able to get to sleep. With Drake, I couldn't sleep at all. School started back up in a week, give or take a few days. So I'm going to have to fall asleep tonight to get back on my sleeping patterns.

Now the three of us were watching Malcolm in the Middle (Tyler was in the backyard swimming). I was sitting next to Drake, who had his arm around me, causing me to drift off to sleep here and there. Drake kept shaking me awake, even though I keep falling back asleep anyway. I leaned my head up against Drake's shoulder and closed my eyes, falling asleep again. I was so tired. But I was disrupted when he shook his arm, trying to wake me up. Again.

"Just let me sleep," I moaned. That is all I wanted to do. Sleep. But Drake wouldn't let me.

"Allie. It's only three in the afternoon. You need to wake up," he said to me.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Adam asked me.

"Yeah," I lied. Of course I didn't get any sleep last night. But that wasn't his fault. It was my fault for freaking falling in love with Drake. And now not being able to sleep without him with me.

"Why don't you go swimming with Tyler? That'll wake you up," Drake said to me.

"Just let me sleep," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"No," he replied. Gosh. _What_ part of I just want to sleep didn't he understand? That is all I wanted to do at the moment. Sleep. But if I'm not with Drake, I couldn't sleep.

"That's it. Your going swimming. You really need to wake up," he told me. I groaned and buried my head deeper into his shoulder. He stood up and dragged me out of the room and into my room in the basement.

"Get dressed," he said to me.

"I wanna sleep," I replied.

"C'mon, Al. You love swimming. And it'll wake you up," he answered.

"Will you go with me?" I asked. Cause then maybe I can sleep in the pool…

"Yes. Now go," he said. He left and I sighed, walking into my room. I found my two-piece black bathing suit and put it on. I then threw my t-shirt and shorts on over it and grabbed a towel. I really didn't want to go swimming at the moment.

I eventually got myself together and went down to the pool. I got in and sat next to Drake on the side. Now to see if I can actually sleep in the pool…

"You look cute," he mumbled into my hair, kissing my head.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to people right now. Even if it _was_ Drake I would be talking to.

"Is everything okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I lied. No. Everything was _not_ okay in this world. My life was going crazy, and I had no control over it. Things at school were crap, and it would just get worse when Tyler and I went back next week. The annoying paparazzi wouldn't freaking leave me alone, no one freaking likes me at school, and I am in love with my best friends _gay_ boyfriend. My life was going great, wasn't it?

"All right," he sighed. "But if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. Always," he said, kissing the top of my head again. "Anytime. I don't care if its three in the freaking morning," he laughed, "you can tell me anything."

"I know," I replied. But he couldn't help me. Not at all. I couldn't talk to him about my millions of insecurities, school and about how no one even likes me there and all the teasing that goes on there, or the fact that I am in love with him. Other than that, my life is great. Perfect even. I could deal with the paparazzi stalking me all of the time. It's everything else that I couldn't deal with in my life.

"I love you," said Drake.

"Don't say that," I replied, a tear unnoticeable running down my face.

"What? Why not?" he asked me.

"Because. You don't mean it," And with that, I got up out of the pool, grabbed my clothes and towel, and walked to my room in the basement without saying another word to anybody.

***

**All right, how was that? It was just basically an intro into what her life is going to be like when she gets back to school… kind of. You'll understand more in the next couple of chapters. Well, I hope so. Don't forget to reveiw! **


	35. Fight

**This chapter is gonna be confusing. Sorry about that...**

**Nightmare Chapter 35: Fight**

**January 3, 2010**

I got to my room in the basement, and slammed the door behind me. I quickly changed into my pajamas (even though it was only three in the afternoon) and collapsed onto the bed. My PJ's were nothing special, just one of Adam's _Wicked_ shirts that I stole from him and baggy back sweatpants. I didn't know why I said to Drake what I did. I guess that I just freaked out or something. Okay. I guess that I _did _know why I said that to him. Drake will never love me back in the way that I love him.

I have never had these feelings for someone before, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't talk to Adam because Drake is his boyfriend and I couldn't talk to Drake for the obvious reasons. Tears ran down my face. I hated being all emotional like this. No one knew that I got like this, not even Adam. I wasn't just crying because of my feelings for Drake. I was crying about everything else, to. It was such a difficult time for me right now. I start to think about my feelings for Drake and I will end up crying about the bullying that goes on at school. Mostly because Adam is gay. Long story. I knew that everything would just get worse when school got back in. Any one thing can and will tick me off.

There was a knock on my door. I knew who it would be. Drake. "Go away!" I yelled, pulling my blanket over my head. I was able to hold myself together during the holidays, thank god. But when I was back in a home and all the relatives were gone, I had a weeks worth of crying to catch up on. From the outside, people didn't see who I really am. I just put on an act for them most of the time.

The door opened and I wiped my eyes and made myself stop crying. I had that ability. All these years of practice. If someone was around, I could immediately make myself stop crying. "Allie?" Crap. It was Drake. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"For the love of god, Drake. Just leave me alone. I don't need you in here. I don't need you to comfort me. I'm fine. Absolutely fine. I don't need you to care about me." I said.

I regretted those words as soon as I said them. I _did_ want someone to care about me and comfort me and lay here with me and tell me that everything would be all right. But I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't tell him any of that. It just wasn't the personality that I showed in the family. And if Tyler ever found out, I would _never_ hear the end of it.

Yes, never in a million years would you think that I was like this.

"Fine. If you don't want me to be in your life, you could have just said that," Drake said, walking out of my room, shutting the door behind him. I broke down more and started crying even more. Drake would _never_ forgive me now. And that hurt. A lot.

***

I stayed down in the basement for the next three and a half hours until Adam called me down for dinner at 6:30. I didn't want to go down there, but I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything all day long.

But I went down there anyway, even though my eyes were tear-stained. I stormed into the dining room, grumpy. Tyler was already eating. Drake was down there also, causing more tears to flow down my face. I grabbed my plate and walked outside.

I walked out of the house and into the backyard. There was a hill past the pool. I climbed up it. On the right side near the top, there were some bushes. I moved them to the side, and walked into the secret part of the backyard.

There was a small basketball court that Josh and I made years ago. The baskets were already there, we just used paint to make the court. But that wasn't the reason why I was there. I walked past the court and found the water tower. Josh and Catlyin knew about it before, but they forgot all about it.

So it was just my spot now. It was one of my favorite places in the entire world. I climbed up the water tower with my dinner and sat on the side of it. I looked down past everything in the distance and saw the ocean. When you look up, you can see the moon and a bunch of stars. I out my dinner to the side and looked out into the distance at the ocean.

I picked up my dinner and picked at in. Maybe one of these days I would eventually open up to Drake and tell him everything. Everything that no one knows about or would even expect from me.

***

**All right. More confusing chapters. It will all work out though eventually. If you need any clarification, just ask and I'll try to clear it all up for you. **


	36. Making Up

**Nightmare Chapter 36: Making Up**

**January 3, 2010. **

I finished eating my dinner before heading back into the house. I saw Drake there and I wanted to start crying. But I couldn't. I really wanted Drake back in my life. I really did. I was really sorry about all of the things that I said to him. But I just couldn't tell him that. I put my dishes away before heading back down to the basement without saying anything to Drake.

"Which ever one of you made my sister mad, you better fix it or she will make everyones life hell," Tyler said.

Down in my room, I turned the light off and climbed in my bed. I was really sorry about what I said to Drake. But he didn't have to say that he would stay out of my life. I was in love with him and I didn't think that it would ever change. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep that night, but it was worth a try, right? God, I was so exhausted. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep without Drake by my side.

***

**January 4, 2010.**

By the time it was three in the morning, all I wanted to do was sleep. But I couldn't. I knew that in the morning, I would have bags under my eyes. Then Adam and Drake would notice. But Drake wouldn't care. So that left Adam nagging at me until I spill and tell him that I can't sleep without Drake with me.

There was a knock on my door. Who would be there at three in the morning? Either Adam or Tyler. Adam wouldn't be there today because he is either sleeping, or trying to get Drake to tell him what is going on between the two of us. So it had to be Tyler.

He opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him. "Whataya want?" I asked him. He sat down next to me.

"Do you um... like Drake?" he asked me. I sighed. I knew that was coming. He was my brother. Although we fight a lot, we do tell each other a lot.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just don't like... tell him or anything..."

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't. So why are the two of you fighting now?"

"It's kind of a long story," I lied. I just didn't really want to tell him everything about it. "And I haven't slept in over 65 hours, so I'm a little cranky," I replied.

"Dude! 65 hours! That's like, a new record!"

"Yeah, I know. So can I get some sleep now?" I asked him.

"I need to tell you something," he told me.

"All right. What?" I asked him.

"Actually, never mind," he said with panic in his voice. Okay, now I really need to know what he's hiding from me. "I'm just gonna go. Night," He left my room and that left me alone in the basement once again.

I sighed and got back in my bed. I started to think about Drake. I wanted to make up with him. I really did. But he said that he didn't want to be in my life anymore. And that hurt. Badly. I just wanted him back in my life. I don't know how I would be able to have him _not_ in my life anymore. I love him. I really do.

***

The next morning, I walked downstairs and saw Adam. I was surprised to see him. I thought that he would be out, like, shopping or something. I didn't see Drake there, so that was good, I guess.

At this point, I haven't slept in over 72 hours. I was really snappy at everyone, but that is what happens when I don't get my sleep. Or Drake and I are fighting.

"Come here," Adam said, patting the spot next to me. "Tell me what happened." I sighed and sat down next to him.

"I don't wanna talk about it. The only thing that I wanna do is sleep," I responded.

"It's 9 in the morning. You slept all night... are those bags under your eyes?" he asked me, noticing them for the first time.

"I haven't slept in over 72 hours, Adam. I'm extremely tired." I told him. "I can't sleep. I have tried everything and I mean everything."

"You need to sleep."

"You think I don't know that!" I shouted. "I... I just wanna sleep," I said, crying onto his shoulder.

"What happened between you and Drake?" he asked me. "Maybe that's why you can't sleep."

"That's not why," I replied. "But he... he said that he doesn't want to be in my life anymore," I cried into his shoulder. "He doesn't want to be in my life anymore," I repeated. "I need him in my life... I need him, Adam.... I need Drake with me..."

"Shh," he said, rubbing my back. "Last night, he said that you said that you didn't want him in your life anymore,"

"What?" I exclaimed. "That's... that's not true," I cried. "I need him..."

"He loves you, ya know," Adam told me. "He really does."

"N... no. He... he hates me."

Adam sighed. "Hold on. I'll be right back." Of course. Another person in this world who is going to leave me. Whatever. It didn't even matter anymore. Drake hated me and never wanted to be in my life again. Nothing mattered anymore.

Minutes later, Adam walked downstairs with Drake. I stood up to try and leave, but Adam stopped me. "No," he said. "We are going to fix this... well the two of you are." He pushed Drake over to me. I never cried in front of anybody, but for some reason, I was able to cry in front of Drake. "You two are going to make up and kiss even if it takes all day."

I broke down and started crying. I ran over to him and he wrapped me in his arms. "I'm sorry. So sorry," he whispered into my ear.

"No. I am. I shouldn't have snapped at you... I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. He hugged me do tight I thought that I was going to run out of breath.

"Now kiss," he said. Was he out of his mind? Well, I have missed kissing him...

"Really, Adam?" Drake asked.

"Yes. Now go." he replied. Drake turned back to me and smiled. He brushed his hand across my face before leaning down and kissing me. We broke away when we were in desperate need of air. Not one second before that.

"You look tired," he said.

"I am. I... I haven't slept in over 72 hours," I responded.

"What? That's insane. Let's go. You are going to go and get some sleep." Drake said. He pulled me up and we walked down to the basement. He put his arm around me and walked next to me until we reached my room.

"Thanks," I said. "And I'm sorry about everything that I said yesterday."

"It's okay. You were just tired. I understand,"

"That's... that's only part of it," I said, climbing into my bed. I don't know why I said that really. I knew that I could trust him. But I knew that I could trust Adam and I never even gave him a hit into my feelings.

"Want to talk to me about it?" he asked.

"No. Maybe after I sleep for a while... can you stay with me? Please?" I asked. I knew that I couldn't sleep without him. And it looked like he hadn't slept much last night either. "Please?" I begged him.

"All right," he said. He climbed into the bed next to me.

"Thank you," I mumbled. He put his arms around me and I gently layed my head on him. The second that I did, I fell asleep.


	37. Opening Up

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 37: Opening Up **

**January 5, 2010. **

When I woke up, I saw that Drake was still with me. He was so sweet. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was a little past 10 in the morning.

"Good morning baby," Drake said.

"I only slept for an hour?" I asked.

"No," he laughed. "More like 25 hours."

"Oh," I said. "You didn't have to stay here with me. You could have left."

"I tried. But apparently you didn't want me to go. You wouldn't let go of me," Drake said, kissing the top of my head.

"Sorry," I said looking down. I cuddled back up with him and tears ran down my face. Crap. Why did I always have to cry around him?

"Shh," Drake said, rubbing my back. I buried my face in his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I replied. I didn't. I really didn't want to tell him what was wrong. I knew that he would just think that I am over reacting. Either that or he would make fun of me and call me crazy. And I didn't really need more people doing that to me.

"I won't judge you, Al. You know that. I love you." he replied. He's really making this hard. "Please," he begged. "Just tell me what's wrong. I wanna help you."

"I... I can't Drake. You don't understand. You won't understand. I just can't tell you about it," I said. I had no idea what his reaction would be. Or if he would just lie to me like everybody else in the world.

"Please baby. How do you know that I wont understand?" he asked.

"Because," I cried. "Nobody does. Nobody cares."

"That's not true, Alli. I care," he replied. I started to cry harder onto him. That was all I needed at the time. For someone to say that they cared about me. Those two words were all I needed to hear. _I care_.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked. He took his thumb and wiped my tears away.

"You're beautiful, you know that," he told me. I turned my head away from him.

"Don't say that," I told him.

"What?" he asked me. "Why not?"

"Because... it's not true," I whispered. I lied back down in my bed.

"What? Why would you think that? You're beautiful, Allison." He said, taking me in his arms.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I knew that I should probably be thrilled that the guy that I love thought that I was beautiful. But I knew that I wasn't. Or at least I thought so.

"Did something happen at school? Was someone picking on you or something? Calling you names?" he asked. Well, of course they were making fun of me. Adam was gay. They were never going to stop picking on me because of that. And because I was in the Glee club. They didn't make fun of Tyler (yet). But Tyler and I both knew that once school started back up again that everyone was going to pick on the both of us.

"It doesn't concern you," I replied.

"I just wanna help," Drake said. He put his arm around me as I cried.

"I know. But theres not all that much that you can do, Drake." Well there actually was one thing. Turn straight. Or even bi would work.

"I just wish that you would tell me what is bothering you,"

"I want to tell you Drake, but I don't know if I can. You'll just leave me like everyone else in the world,"

"What? Why would I leave you?" he asked.

"Everyone else has. You'll just get bored of me as a friend sooner or later."

"That will never happen. Look at me," he said. I reluctantly looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not going to leave you. And not everyone has left you. Adam hasn't. Neither has Josh."

"That's because Adam won't. It took over a year before I even told him about anything. And Josh, well, he's Josh." I told him. "Those are the only two people who have stayed in my life. It seems that no one cares," I said.

"I care, Allie. I do care about you. And I'm sure that a lot of people do."

"No, Drake. They don't care about me. No one at school cares about me. Well, they do, but not that much. They just see me as one of the guys. It's annoying,"

"I'm confused," he told me.

"See!" I exclaimed. "I told you that you wouldn't understand. No one ever does,"

"No. I get it, but is this about people not liking you, boys, or the fact that you're a teenage girl?" he asked.

"Everything!" I yelled. I knew that he wouldn't understand. I just knew it. No one ever does. It's hard being a tomboy at times.

"Calm down, baby. Calm down," Drake said. He rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

"I don't wanna talk about anything else right now," I said. I couldn't talk about anything else at the moment. It was to hard to.

"All right. You don't have to. But anytime that you do, I'm here for you."

I nodded my head. "Just don't tell Adam," I said. I didn't want Adam to find out. I really didn't.

"Sure baby. How about tomorrow we hang out? Just the two of us? Then this weekend we're all going to the lake, you know."

"I know," I replied. "And I'd like that. Just the two of us. You and me. All day."

"Yup. Um... I'm gonna leave so you can change and everything."

"Okay. Love you Drakeie," I said.

"Love you too Al."


	38. Getting Ready

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 38: Getting Ready**

**January 6, 2010**

The next morning I was downstairs by 5 in the morning. I didn't get much sleep last night, half an hour at the most without Drake by my side. I really have to get over this all. Although I didn't get much sleep, I was energetic. After all, I _was_ going to spend an entire day with Drake. Just the two of us. I was really looking forward to it. I didn't even know what we were going to do, but I knew that it would be a day that I would never forget. A day where I can get my mind off of all the things that were going on in my life. Although I knew that the paparazzi would be stalking our every move, it didn't make me any less excited about the day.

Around 9 AM, four full hours later, Tyler and Adam came into the living room. I was watching random TV shows, not that there was much on this early in the morning.

"Hey," I said, yawning. This no sleeping because Drake's not with me thing really isn't working for me here. I need my sleep. And it's not like I could sleep with him every night or tell him.

"You didn't sleep again?" Adam asked me.

"Only slept for half an hour, so basically, no," I responded. Oh how I wanted to be able to sleep again.

"Well, you and Drake are leaving at twelve for whatever the two of you are doing," Adam said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm going to go and shower," I announced. It was going to take me all morning to get ready for my 'date' with Drake. No, no, no. I couldn't start to think of this as a date. It wasn't a date. Not at all. Just two friends enjoying the day together in LA… oh how badly I wanted this to be a date.

I went down to the basement/ my room and grabbed all my clothes that I would need. That was the one bad thing about having your room as the basement. The nearest bathroom was on the next floor. But I used the one on the second floor. The one that my brother uses.

***

Once I was done talking my shower, I walked back to my room. I realized that I was going to need Adam's help with all of this. He was the fashion person in this house, and I really needed some help.

"ADAM!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking in my room.

"Um… can you help me?" I asked him. This was one of the first times in my life that I ever really wanted to look good. I have never asked anyone else for help with this before, so all of this was so new to me.

"With what?" he asked. Okay, I _know_ for a fact that he isn't this stupid.

"You know what, Adam," I replied.

He laughed. "I know… All right. Lets see what I can do with you."

***

Let's just say that Adam did a great job. By the time that he was done with everything, it was around 11: 30. He had fixed my hair so that it was straight, yet with some curls at the end. He insisted on doing my makeup, so I had no choice there so I had to let him do it.

"All right, why don't you change? Then I can fix up anything that you want me to," he said.

"Okay," I replied. I waited until Adam walked out side of my room to close the door. I changed into my clothes- that Adam picked out- and opened the door again.

"Wow," he said.

"What?" I asked. "See, I knew this wouldn't work. I can't wear this. I don't-"

"What?" he asked. "No. You look great." I smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled. Adam moved his sight to my desk where I had a bunch of lip glosses laid out. I couldn't exactly figure out which one to wear. He started to mess with them, going through them.

"Strawberry," he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Strawberry," he said again. "That's Drake's favorite," I didn't really know why Adam was doing all of this for me. Drake was his boyfriend. He shouldn't really be doing this to help me when _I'm_ the one who would be going out with Drake. He should be mad at me. Even though it wasn't really a date.

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking down and grabbing it. "Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this? Drake's your boyfriend… and you seem so unhappy right now," I responded.

"It's fine Allie," he replied to me.

"No. It's not. Your upset that Drake and I are going to spent the day together… you know what, I'll just say that I can't go…" I mumbled. I knew that agreeing to this was a bad idea. I was just so excited that he asked me, that I forgot all about the fact that he was dating Adam. And now I'm hurting my best friend.

I sat down on my bed and waited for the tears to come… all right. There they are. I was looking forward to spending the entire day with Drake.

"Allie… don't cry," he said, sitting down next to me. "C'mon, you and Drake are going to leave in half an hour." He said.

"It's okay, Adam. I won't go. You should have just said that."

"What? No. That's not it… really. You're my little sister. I just don't like the idea of you going out with someone. It has nothing to do with the fact that Drake is my boyfriend."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I'm _not_ going out with him… we are just spending the day as friends. And I think that it has _everything_ to do with the fact that he is your boyfriend," I replied.

"No. It doesn't. Just… have a good time today. Have fun," he said.

"All right," I smiled. "Are you sure that you don't mind?" I asked, putting on my strawberry lip gloss.

"Yes. Now go. Drake is waiting for you." He laughed.

***

I walked upstairs to the first floor and saw Drake there.

"Hey," I said. He stood up and looked at me. I looked down, not looking at him. I couldn't believe that I let Adam dress me up like this, even though I was the one who asked him to do this to me. But not this far. I just wanted him to help me with my hair and tell me which clothes that I should wear.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, lifting my head up to make me look him in the eyes.

"Nothing," I replied, looking back down. I knew that this was a mistake. I didn't look nice and I knew it. I had no idea what Adam was thinking.

"Well, you look really beautiful," he said. I looked up, disbelief in my eyes.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Of course you do. Why wouldn't you think that?" he asked me.

"Because," I mumbled. "I'm not,"

"Don't say that. Ever," he said, "You're beautiful." Drake pulled me into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, breaking the hug. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Mmm, strawberry, my favorite," I giggled. "So, you wanna get going now?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

**So, what should they do on their 'date'? Cause I really have no idea…**


	39. Their Day

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 39: 'Their' Day **

When Drake and I were on his car, neither of us were saying anything. The silence was quite awkward for me. I didn't know what we were doing. I just wanted to spend some time with him.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked him. I just needed to hear his voice at the moment. I knew that it was weird, but I did. I needed to hear his voice.

"I figured that we could go to a movie, and then maybe the beach, if that sounds good to you. I know how much you love the beach, so…" Drake said.

"Yeah," I smiled. "That sounds like fun,"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked to me.

"Anything, Drake. You know that," I replied. Unless if it was if I liked him. Well technically, I didn't like him… I was in love with him.

"Do… do you still like Adam?" he asked me. Crap. So he _did _know that I liked him.

"I… I don't like him anymore," I said, looking out the window. "I haven't for a while. I thought that you knew that,"

"I did. I just wanted to make sure. You know, it didn't matter if you did still like him," he replied.

"Can we just drop this? Please?" I asked him. "I don't like Adam anymore. I promise."

"I love you." Drake said. That was all that was said for a while. Drake eventually turned the radio on as one of my songs, Still Breathing, started to play. Drake and I started to laugh.

After my song came on, a lot of commercials came on, so he turned the radio off. It was quite awkward after that. But when we finally got to the movie theater there was a bunch or paparazzi out there.

I groaned. "You _have_ to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "They won't _ever_ leave me alone." I knew that they were going to ruin my date with Drake. Right. It wasn't a date. Just a day where two friends were going to hang out. Alone. Except for a bunch of paparazzi.

"Hey, don't let them ruin our day, Allie. Just ignore them," he said.

"Okay," I replied. He was right. I wasn't going to let them ruin the day that Drake and I had planned. This was _my_ day with Drake. I was in love with him. And I wasn't going to let anyone ruin today.

"You ready?" Drake asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. We got out of the car and started to walk up to the front of the theater.

"So, whataya want to see?" he asked me.

"NEW MOON!" I exclaimed. I don't care if I had already seen it four times. Okay. You caught me. Five times. I love this movie to death. Almost as much as I love Drake. But I love Drake more. Way more.

"All right,"

"Really?" I asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah. It's not that bad of a movie," he replied. And that was the last thing that he was able to say before we ran into the press.

"Where's Adam?!"

"Why are you with Drake?"

"Did Adam and Drake brake up?"

"Are you two dating?"

The questions went on and on. I think that they have no common sense what so ever. Let see. Adam's at home. I'm with Drake because he's my _friend_! No, Adam and Drake didn't brake up. And no, I'm not dating Drake. I wish. But he's gay. And totally not into me.

Great. Why did I have to remind myself that Drake isn't in to me? It already hurts and now I am reminding myself that again. I tried to shove that thought away from my mind. I wanted to be here with Drake and I wasn't going to let the stupid press mess with my mind.

I was shoved out of my thoughts as I felt a hand on my back. At first, I thought that it was one of the paparazzi shoving me, but I soon realized that it was Drake. I relaxed and let him guide me through the mass of people, ignoring all of the questions that they were shouting at me. I didn't really know why they always showed up when they knew that I wasn't going to answer any of them.

When Drake and I got into the theater, the press stayed outside. So at least we could watch the movie without all the paparazzi bugging Drake and I. We got popcorn and sat down to watch the movie. I wondered if the paparazzi would eventually find their way in. I hope not. For the past two weeks whenever the two of us had tried to do something together, we had my annoying cousins there to bug us.

I felt an arm go around me, and I looked up. Drake was looking up at the movie screen. I bit the inside of my lip and smiled, turning mt attention back to New Moon, but how exactly could I do that when Drake's arm was around me? God, sometimes he makes it so hard. I gently leaned on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.I tried to shove all my thoughts of him away and concentrate on the movie. Key word was tried. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking of him. He occupied every thought of mine, and the only half an hour that I _did_ sleep last night, I was dreaming of him. This had never happened when I liked Adam. Only with drake.

* * *

When the movie was over, we went to the beach to just hang out. Luckily, the paparazzi hadn't followed the two of us there. This was good, because I didn't think that I could stand to see any more of them today. Why couldn't they see that I was just a regular person? I went to school, had friends, played sports, and did homework just like anyone else in the world.

Drake and I found a good spot on the beach and we sat down.

"You excited for the lake tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'll bring a football so I can kick your but,"

"I don't think that that will happen," he responded.

"Yeah? Didn't you say that about video games?" I asked him.

"Very funny," he said. "but make sure to get plenty of sleep tonight," yeah right. Sleep. The only way that I would be able to get any sleep would be if I was able to sleep with Adam and Drake in their bed. Hmmm… no! I have to be able to learn to sleep by myself. Not in drake's arms.

"Ph, I'll try," I said.

"Are you having trouble getting to sleep?" he asked.

"A little," I said. Great. Now what was I supposed to tell him? That I couldn't sleep because I can only sleep when I was in his arms? Then he would know that I like him and I would be so embarrassed. We would _never_ be the same. Ever. He would know that I like him and, well, my life would be OVER. I would never be able to face him or ever talk to him ever again.

"Why don't you stay with Adam and I tonight. You always sleep better when you're with Adam," he said. Okay, a couple of things. One, I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT HE SAID THAT! And, two, I sleep better with him, not Adam. Even before I liked drake, I didn't sleep any better when I was with Adam. It's only when I'm not with drake. Well, it's not really that I sleep better with him, I can just sleep in the first place.

"Allie?" he asked me. Okay, I guess that I was thinking to hard.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That'll work," I replied. YAY! I would be able to sleep tonight.

"I guess that I could sleep in the extra room…"

"NO!" I exclaimed. Crap. I just gave away the fact that I wanted to cuddle with him tonight, I guess. All I knew that it was bad news that I said that.

"Huh" Drake asked.

"Um… nothing… I just… Uh, you can stay, you know. We can all fit. I don't want to kick you out," I blabbed. Man, I was always so nervous around Drake.

"Well, if you want me to stay, I will," he replied.

"Okay. I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Allie," he responded. We didn't say anything else for a while, and just looked out at the view. "Look at me," he suddenly said.

"Um…. Okay," I replied. I tuned to him and looked him in the eyes. "You have pretty eyes," I said. I was so mesmerized by him that it just spilled out.

"So do you," he replied. Drake leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back even though I knew that I probably shouldn't.

*****

I wrote this the best that I could. PLEASE REVEIW!


	40. Sleeping

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 40: Sleeping **

Drake and I walked into the house, holding hands. Today was really fun, even though the paparazzi were stalking us. They eventually found us when we were taking a walk along the shoreline. It was nice until the press decided to bug me with no feelings that I was spending some time with a person. But it was getting pretty late anyways, so we just decided to head home. I've got to give Adam props, though. He deals with the press like it is so easy. But I'm telling you. It's not that easy. And the press is up in Adam's face _way_ more than they are in mine.

"You two have fun?" Adam asked Drake and me.

"Yeah," we replied at the same time. He squeezed my hand one last time before letting it go.

"I'm gonna go do… something in my room," I announced before walking down to the basement. I flopped on my bed. I didn't really want to do anything. I just came down here so that I could think.

Hanging out with Drake today was really fun. It… it kind of felt like a date, though. Oh, who was I kidding? I had no idea what going on a date feels like. I've never really been on one before. Well, I've been one or two, but that was just because (insert jerk boys name here) was just using me to get to someone else. So it couldn't really be counted as a date. Yes, I was 17, almost 18, and never been on a real date before. But I think today was what a date is supposed to feel like.

But it didn't matter. Not right now, anyway. I had the best time with Drake today. And I would be able to get some sleep tonight. This whole I can only sleep with Drake thing isn't really working for me. I'm a teenage girl. I need my freaking sleep. I knew that I should probably try to sleep myself tonight, but I'm not going to go down that road again. 72 hours without sleep is so not for me.

* * *

By the time that it was bed time, I was extremely tired. I had already packed for the lake tomorrow. All I knew was that Drake's family was going to be there. I didn't really know them that much. I mean, I've met them once or twice during the Idol's live tour, but that was it. I knew that he had an older brother, who he said was a jerk, and a younger brother and sister who were twins. Drake was closer to the twins than he was with his older brother, though.

I grabbed my blanket and headed over to Adam and Drake's room so that I could finally be able to sleep. I knew that the second that I was in Drake's arms, that I would go right to sleep. When I got to there room, I climbed into their bed.

"Hey baby girl," Adam said.

"Hi Ada," I replied. I cuddled up to Adam. For some reason, I just felt like cuddling up with him right now.

"Don't you wanna go with Drake?" he whispered in my ear.

"No," I replied.

"All right," he said. I rested my head on his chest. Pretty soon his breathing soothed out, and I knew that he was asleep.

"Allie? Are you still up?" Drake asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "What's up?"

"Uh… nothing." He said. He reached over and I felt him pull my blanket up all the way so that it was up to my neck. I turned over to face him. I smiled at him. I reached up and touched his face as I sat up. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. He then broke the kiss with me.

"Allie… we need to talk," Drake said. I gulped. I had a gut feeling that this couldn't be good. Did he find out that I like him? Right, I mean love him. Or did he find out something else that I didn't want him to know about? A million thoughts raced through my mind in that couple seconds of silence.

"Wh- what?" I asked, looking in his eyes. At this point, I was sitting up and looking him in the eyes. Even though it was dark, I could see the strong blue in his eyes.

"It's nothing bad or anything, I… I just want you to stay away from my brother this weekend," he said.

"Jasper? I thought that he was the good one," I replied. He was the boy twin. The girls' name was Leah. Jasper and Leah. The fifteen year old twins... I wonder what my life would have been like if I was a twin… "And technically, Thursday or Friday isn't the weekend."

"no. Andrew," he replied. Oh. Andrew was his older brother.

"Why? I know that the two of you don't get along and all. But that doesn't mean that I can't hang out with him, right?" I asked.

"Allison," he said, grabbing my arm. Wow. He must be really serious. He hasn't called me Allison… well, since the day that we started to get along. It was always Allie, or the occasional Al. "Promise me that you won't hang out with him without me there. I don't want you hanging out with him at all really, but that's your decision. He'll try to take advantage of you," Drake told me. He had a serious tone in his voice. "He'll try to take advantage of you and try to make moves on you. So promise me that you won't hang out with him."

"Drake, he won't do that. Guys don't like me," I said. Great. I really regretted saying that. I didn't really need him to question me right now.

"Allison, just promise me," he said, still holding a tight grip on my arm,

"I promise," I spoke.

"Good," he replied. He let go of my arm and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Can we sleep now, Drakeie?" I asked. "You said that I need to get some sleep."

"Sure Allie," he replied. He lied back and turned over on his side, facing the wall. And not me. I laid down and sighed. A tear dropped down my face. I wiped it away. I pulled my blanket up to my chin. I turned over so that I was facing him and got as close to him as possible. He turned over. CRAP. He was probably was wondering why I was so close to him.

But instead, he grabbed me in his arms and held me. "Go to sleep baby girl,"

"I cant sleep," I replied.

"Come on, Al," I laid my head on his chest. "Good night, beautiful." And that was the last thing that I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow. Chapter 40. Thanks to everyone who is reading, especially if you are reviewing. So yeah. Go reveiw. **


	41. Poking and Secrets

**Nightmare Chapter 41: Poking and secrets**

**January 7. 2010**

When I woke up the next morning, I was curled up in a ball on the side of Drake. My head was lying on his chest, with my arms around his neck. It was about 8 o'clock, and we had to be out of there at 9 to head up to the lake.

"Wake up, Allie-Kat," Adam said.

I groaned, but got up anyways. I then started to poke Drake, trying to get him to wake up. I figured that if I had to wake up, then he had to wake up too. I mean, it was only fair, right?

"WAKE UP DRAKEIE!" I exclaimed as I continued to poke him. He groaned and turned over, so that he was son his stomach.

"Drakeie?" Adam asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "So go think of your own pet name for your boyfriend,"

Adam laughed. "I'm gonna go wake Tyler up,"

"Oh… if he won't wake up, just start singing or put on your CD or something." I responded. Tyler _hates_ Adam's CD. So it's a great way to annoy him. Adam left, and I continued to poke Drake.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"Is Adam gone?" he asked. Okay… so I guess that he was up.

"Um… yeah," I replied.

"Good. Now I can go back to sleep," he responded.

"Too bad," I said. I pushed him over so that he was on his back. "Were going to the lake today, Drakeie."

"I'm not in the mood to see Andrew," said Drake.

"Well, to bad," I replied, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. He landed on me and I fell backwards. "C'mon," I pulled Drake up.

"All right, all right," he said. "I'm up."

"Good. I'm gonna go shower then Tyler and I have to pack some of our sports equipment," I replied. All we really had to do was get our football and baseball stuff, but that was because we were using some of them last night.

* * *

When I was done with my shower, I threw on some basketball shorts and a soccer tank top jersey thingy. I had already packed the night before, and yes- I had packed Drake's jacket that he had given to me.

I had to admit, though, I was a tad bit nervous. I didn't know if his family would like me. I hoped they would, but I wasn't that sure. What if they hated me? What if they just didn't like me or something? I didn't know his family that much, so I didn't exactly know that much about them. All I knew was what Drake had told me.

* * *

Adam, Drake, Tyler and I were now in Adam's car, going to the lake where we would spend the next four or so days. Tyler and I were in the backseat, while Adam and Drake were in the front.

About three minutes into the trip, I became bored, so I started to poke Drake, who was sitting in front of me, on the head. It was actually quite amusing. _Poke, poke, poke_.

He turned around. "Is poking me necessary?" he asked me. I pretended to think.

"YES!" I exclaimed. I continued to poke him. But since he was turned around, I wasn't able to poke the back of his head.

So I just poked his face instead. "Poke," I said, laughing. "Poke, poke, poke," I continued.

"Allie!" he exclaimed, trying to grab my hand. But I was to fast for him. I kept poking him. He finally grabbed my hands and I laughed. "Gotcha,"

"I love you?" I said. He kissed my hand before letting me go.

"Why don't you sleep or something?" Drake said. "You seem tired."

"Okay," I shrugged. I guess that I would just pretend to sleep and listen in on their conversation… after all, Tyler was asleep. I got in a comfortable position, and pretended to sleep.

"Is she asleep?" I heard Adam ask a while later. "I felt a little bad listening in on their conversation, but whatever.

"Yeah," he said. I felt someone brush the hair out of my face. "So is Tyler… she's beautiful," I heard him turn around. I smiled. He actually thought that I was beautiful… why does he have to be gay?

"That's my little sister your talking about, you know," I heard Adam say.

"Oh, whatever," he replied. "Doesn't she seem… different lately?"

Great. I'm listening in on a conversation. About me.

"A little. But she's a teenager," Adam replied. So? Being a teenager has _nothing_ to do with it. Well, actually I hope it does. Then I only have like three years of this left… crud.

"Were gonna have to tell her eventually," I heard Drake say. Okay. Now I'm all ears.

"It's gonna brake her heart, though," Adam replied. OKAY?! WHAT?!

"I know," he sighed. "And do you know what's up with Tyler lately? He seems… kind of… off," Drake said. Yeah, he did. The other night when he came into my room, I knew that something was up, but I didn't know what.

"You cant tell Allison what I'm about to tell you, okay. Yesterday when you and Allie were out, he told me something," Adam said. Again. OKAY?! WHAT?!

"what… is something wrong?" Aw. I thought that it was so sweet that Drake cared so much about Tyler.

"Tyler's gay," Adam said.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? And yes, I turned Tyler gay. Get over it and review. **


	42. More Secrets

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 42: More Secrets**

**January 7, 2010. **

**Wow. I… well, I kind of knew it. I have a couple gay friends. I kind of saw the signs. He never really had a girl friend. Well I never really had a boyfriend, but that's not the point. He was always so shy and reserved, but still. It was still a big shock to me that my brother is gay. I just wondered when he was going to tell me. **

"**Are you serious?" Drake asked Adam. **

"**Yeah. But you can't tell **_**anyone**_**. Especially Allie. He'll tell her when he is ready." Adam replied.**

"**I know, but... is he sure about this?" asked Drake. **

"**Yeah. He is. I saw the signs. We both did…" replied Adam. **

"**I know, I know," Drake said. **

**A while later, I was still "asleep". Adam had stopped to get gas so Tyler and Drake had changed places. Drake was now sitting in the back with me and Tyler was in the front with Adam. He sat in the middle, so now I was even closer to him. As far as I knew, Tyler was still asleep. **

**We had just left the gas station when I felt Drake pull my head onto his lap. I moved my head around until I got comfortable. He started to stroke my hair and I smiled. Wow. I could really get used to this. Maybe I should fake sleep more often. Since no one was talking, I was about to "wake up". It was quite boring fake sleeping when there was nothing to listen to. Next time, I should turn my iPod on before I did this. Then I would at least have something to listen to. Even though I wouldn't be able to change the songs. I was about to wake up when Adam started to talk. **

"**This is actually your fault," he said. **

"**Why is it my fault?" Drake responded. Okay, what the heck are they even talking about? It was driving me crazy! **

"**You were supposed to tell Allie yesterday," Once again, TELL ME WHAT?! **

"**She was so happy yesterday. And I don't see why you can't tell her. Or both of us tell her," Drake said. **

"**Fine. We'll both tell her. She's not gonna take it well though," Adam told Drake. Okay, this was DRIVING ME CRAZY! I **_**needed**_** to know what the heck Adam and Drake were talking about. **

"**Why not? It's not like she'll never see me again," Drake responded. There was only one thing that I could think of. Tyler and I had to move to Florida. But that didn't really make any sense to me. Well, nothing did these days. **

"**Well, obviously. But it's something that we need to tell her before we tell anybody else." Okay, I was **_**completely**_** lost. **

"**I know, I know. But not this weekend, though. There's going to be enough drama with Andrew there this weekend anyways," Drake said. Great. Now I would never have a good time this weekend with all of these secrets going around. But the one that was really bugging me was what Adam and Drake weren't telling me. They said that it would break my heart. Great. Just what I need. Another reason to cry these days. Not that I didn't have enough drama in my life as it was. **

"**So how about next week sometime?" Adam asked. **

"**Yeah," And that was the end of the conversation. Okay, really? I had enough drama that would be going on next week to last me a life time. School starting back up, having to go back to work. Don't get me wrong- I love what I do. It's just all the press and all the drama in it that I hate. I just want to be a normal girl sometimes. **

**A couple minutes later, I decided to "wake up". **

"**You sleep good baby?" Drake asked me. **

"**Yeah," I lied. But there was still the secret that Adam and Drake had on my mind. **

"**Good," he said. He kissed me on the top of my head. "I love you." **

"**Yeah… I love you to," I said with a sigh. I didn't know why Drake wouldn't tell me what he needed to tell me. I knew we were close. But how was I supposed to tell him things that he wanted me to when he couldn't even tell me one simple thing. I had a suspicion that it had something to do with their relationship. I knew from what they said that it couldn't be that I had to move to Florida. So the only other thing was that it had something to do with Adam and Drake's relationship. **

"**You okay?" he asked me. **

"**I'm fine," I replied. I ran a hand through my hair. "Are we almost there?" **

"**Yeah," Adam said. All I could think about was all the secrets that I learned about when I was "sleeping". The fact that Tyler was gay and the secret that Adam and Drake were keeping from me that would supposedly "break my heart". **

"**Okay," I said. I rested my head up against Drake's shoulder. I didn't know if what Adam and Drake were hiding from me was good or bad. I just sat there for the next couple of minutes until we arrived at the lake. **

"**Were here, Al," Drake said to me. **

"**Kay," I replied. I got out of the car and stretched. **


	43. Meetings, Arguments, and Swimming

**Before I start. I wanna thank majoo for reviewing every chapter. **

**Nightmare Chapter 43: Meetings, Argument, and Swimming**

**Thursday January 7, 2010.**

**We all got out of the car and Drake's family came to see us. I gulped. What if they didn't like me? He hugged his mom before he put his arm around me. **

"**This is Allie," he said with his arm around me. Drake kissed the top of my head. **

"**Um… hi," I said, shyly waving. **

"**That's my mom, dad, the twins, Jasper and Leah," he said. "And… Andrew," he groaned. I didn't really know why he hated him, but I promised Drake that I wouldn't hang out with Andrew, so I wouldn't. **

"**Hey," I said. **

* * *

**After we all met each other, we got rooms. Tyler and I were sharing a room. We put our stuff down in the room. We were supposed to get back downstairs as soon as possible so we could all eat lunch. I was about to go down to eat when Tyler stopped me. **

"**Wait-" he said. **

"**What?" I asked. **

"**I need to tell you something… I guess," **

**I knew what it was, already, but I faked it anyways. "What?" I asked. **

"**I'm just gonna say it… I'm kinda… um… ya know… um," **

"**Gay," I interrupted. "I kinda wasn't asleep in the car." **

"**Neither was I," he laughed. "So you know what happened that Adam and Drake were arguing about?" **

"**Nope. Not one bit," I replied. We went downstairs and meet everybody else. **

* * *

**I sat down next to Drake as Andrew came and sat next to me. "Hey," he said with a flirtatious smile. **

"**Knock it off," Drake said. **

"**What?" Andrew replied all innocent. **

"**She's not interested, Andrew," Drake said. **

"**How do you know that?!" he yelled back. "And she can make her own decisions, Drake. She doesn't need you there for everything," **

"**Um… I'm just gonna go… yeah," I left and walked over to where Tyler and the twins were. **

"**They are driving me **_**crazy**_**!" I exclaimed. **

"**They hate each other," Leah said. **

"**Why?" I asked. **

"**Something to do with when they were both in High School or something. I don't really know. We were too young to really remember anything." Jasper responded.**

"**Oh," I said. **

* * *

**Later that afternoon, everyone was swimming in the lake. Well, I wasn't everybody else was. I wasn't really… conferrable enough to, really. Once everyone was finally ignoring me, I got up and walked inside. I went up to me and Tyler's room. Without turning the light on, I walked over to the window seat and looked down. The room over looked the lake. I could see everyone playing down in the lake. **

**Tyler and Jasper kept looking over at each other. It was pretty cute, actually. I leaned my head up against the window. Tears dripped down my face. Sometimes I really hated my life. Except for the singing part. That part I loved. It's just all of the drama that I hated. **

**I heard the door creak open so I turned around. Drake was there. I couldn't help but stare. He was still shirtless and was still wet from the lake. **

"**Hey," I said. **

"**What's wrong? You love to swim." **

"**I just don't feel like it, okay?" I said. He walked over to me and sat on my bed. **

"**Really. What's wrong… did my brother piss you off already?" he asked me. **

"**No," I laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, kissing the top of my head. "You know you're getting everything all wet, right?" **

"**You gonna come down now?" he asked. "Maybe go swimming?" **

"**I'll go down there, but there's no way that I'm going swimming," I replied. **

"**Why not?" he asked. **

"**Because," I sighed. "I love you Drake." **

"**I love you too, Al," he said. "Now come on. Let's get going." **

"**All right," I said. I climbed off of Drake and went downstairs. **

"**Can I ask you something Drakeie?" I asked him as we walked down to the lake. **

"**Anything, Al. You know that," he replied, taking my hand in his.**

"**Why do you hate Andrew so much?" I asked him. **

**He sighed. "It's a long story," **

"**He's cute," I said. **

"**Allie! You promised that you would stay away with him. I don't want him taking advantage of you and hurting you, Allie," he said. **

"**I'm not a little girl, Drake. I can make my own decisions. And anyway, no guys ever like me than more than just a friend or a little sister," I responded. I didn't know why I was telling him that. I guess that somewhere inside, I just wanted to talk to somebody. **

"**That's not true, Allie. Lots of guys probably like you. And I know that you're not a little girl, but I just think that you should be careful. I love you Al. I just want to make sure that your safe," **

"**You don't have to worry, all right," I said. **

**He sighed. "Okay. I love you baby girl," **

"**I love you too Drakeie." I responded. **

* * *

**Reveiw Please!**


	44. Broken Promise

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 44: Broken Promise (I think you can guess what that is…)**

**Friday January 8, 2010. **

The next day after lunch, Drake and I were walking along the lake holding hands. Tyler obviously liked Jasper, and Andrew was kind of freaking me out. He kept flirting with me and everything, but I was keeping my promise to Drake and staying away from him. Although he hadn't told me why he hates his brother so much, I knew there had to be a good reason.

So now, we were walking along the lake. He dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked.

"Tyler likes Jasper, you know," I said. Okay, honestly, I didn't know why I said that. I just wanted to talk to him. All of this silence was driving me crazy. And I just wanted to hear his voice. I fell for Drake. Hard. And I knew that my feelings for him weren't going anywhere. For a very long time. If ever.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," he laughed. "He told you?"

"Nah. I just know my brother," I replied.

"Oh… well, Andrew isn't bugging you, is he?" he asked.

"Drake, I love you and everything, but I can take care of myself," I replied.

"All right, all right," he said. "I just care about you."

"I know. I care about you to, Drake,"

"So, you sleep good last night?" he asked. I groaned.

"No, not really," I replied. I didn't sleep _that_ well. I really needed to learn how to sleep without Drake with me. He isn't going to be in my life forever… well, I hope so, but were not going to live under the same roof for the rest of our lives. And I have no idea what the secret that Adam and Drake were hiding from me. And it was killing me inside to not know what it was. And it supposedly would 'break my heart'.

"I'm sorry baby," he said, rubbing my back. "So how's the whole football thing doing?"

"I'm gonna do it," I said. I had given it some… okay, a lot of thought and decided to do it.

"That's great, baby," he said, pulling me closer to him. "C'mon, lets go play some football." He started running away from me, and I ran after him. Drake and I ran in the beach house and I grabbed the football off of the counter.

"C'mon," I said. He put his arm around my waist and we walked out the door. Once outside, we started to throw the ball around.

"So whataya want to do tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" I replied, throwing the ball back to him.

"What do I wanna do? Hm… I wanna spend time with you," he replied.

"Your family is here. I think that you should spend some time with them, Drake. We can spend next week together… well, when I'm not doing stuff, but still."

"With you," he replied, throwing the ball back to me.

"All right. With me," I replied.

"Good," Drake said.

"Good." I said.

* * *

At night, everyone was in the living room of the beach house. Well, not Andrew. I didn't know where he was really. Jasper and Tyler kept flirting with each other. I'm pretty sure that Jasper was gay. Or at least bi. Because the two of them were obviously really into each other. I wonder if I could play match maker with the two of them…

"So what school do the two of you go to?" I asked Jasper and Leah.

"Um… I think were going to yours when we go back next week," Leah said.

"Awesome!" Tyler said. I knew that he was more excited because he would be able to see Jasper everyday. They obviously liked each other. I wonder what Drake would say if I try to set his brother up with mine…

I pushed my thoughts about ways to get me and Drake's brother together out of my mind and focused on the fact that Drake was sitting right next to me. But in reality, it would have probably been better if I had focused my thoughts on Tyler and Jasper, rather than on Drake. But now that I was thinking about Drake, I couldn't stop.

"I'm gonna go get some air," I announced, standing up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Drake stand up to. Great. I didn't really want him to come with me. The entire reason that I was going outside is because I want to clear my mind of all thoughts about Drake. Not end up in a make-out session with the guy.

"I'll go with you," he said. Yup, I knew that was coming.

"I just wanna be by myself right now, Drake," I replied. I grabbed my jacket (well, the one that he gave me) and pulled it on. Even though it had been over a week, it still smelled like him. Which is good, I guess.

He sighed and sat back down. "All right."

I could tell that he was upset, but I decided to go anyways. I needed to clear my thoughts before I went crazy and yelled "I love Drake" across the room. Because I can tell you that wont go very well.

Once out back, I leaned up against the ledge that overlooks the ledge that over looks the lake. It was really beautiful right now. I wish that I could show Drake, but I just needed to be away from him at the moment. Maybe I could show Adam later. I would show Tyler, but he is too caught up with flirting with Drake's younger brother.

"Hey," A voice said. I almost jumped off the ledge. I didn't think that anybody else was out here. That is mainly why I choose this spot to come out to. So I could be alone.

"Hi," I awkwardly said. Andrew was the person next to me. I knew that I promised Drake that I wouldn't be alone with him, but I really couldn't go back there and see him again without completely loosing my mind. Or without shouting "I love Drake" across the room.

"So, Drake probably told you to stay away from me," Andrew said, coming closer to me. I was uncomfortable at the moment, but there wasn't too much that I could do about it at the moment.

"Uh… yeah," I replied. I decided that if I just looked out at the lake, that maybe he wouldn't try to pull anything on me.

"Hey, isn't that Drake's jacket?" he asked me. Up until now, I forgot that I even had it on. Except for the fact that I can smell him because of it…

"Yes," I replied. Well, technically, that isn't true. He gave me the jacket, so in reality, it's mine now. "Kind of. He… he gave it to me."

"Oh…" he trailed off. At this point, I was really uncomfortable. Not only was Andrew _right_ next to me, I was breaking the promise that I had with Drake. I knew that I shouldn't really be out here alone with him… but a part of me wanted to. Even though I knew that I shouldn't be.

He got even closer to me- if that was even possible. I shifted around, wanting to leave. I made a promise to Drake. And even if Andrew seemed nice and cute, I intended to keep that promise with Drake. I turned and started to walk back inside, but Andrew pulled on my arm. Now I was starting to get scared.

"Don't go anywhere," he said to me, still holding on to my arm.

"Let me go!" I demanded, trying to yank my arm out of his grasp.

"Stay," Andrew said. He pulled me closer. I was scared. I wanted to get out of there. I believed Drake now. Andrew was bad. I don't know why I didn't scream- I guess that I was just too scared to do anything. I was just trying to get out of there. I had no idea what he was going to do, if he was going to do anything at all.

Just as I was about to get free, Andrew pulled me closer again and kissed me.

* * *

**All right. The end of the chapter. Kinda stuck on it so it took me a couple of days. Reveiw Please. **


	45. Adam to the Rescue!

**Allison's Nightmare 45: Adam to the Rescue **

"What the heck, Allison!" Drake yelled. I broke away from Andrew and turned around. Well, at least now I was out of Andrew's grip. But that was until he grabbed me by the arm again. So now he was still holding on to me.

"Drake!" I yelled. I have never been so glad to see him in my life. I had no idea what his brother was going to do to me. Drake was right. His brother was bad. I should have left when I had the chance.

"You promised, Allison," he said. HELLO! I need help here! "You promised."

"Drake," I pleaded. I needed him to come and help me. I didn't know what Andrew was capable of doing. Andrew was tightening his grip on my arm. Every time that I tried to make him let me go, his grip just got tighter.

"No, Allison. Just do whatever you want," he turned and left. Great, he isn't calling me Allie anymore. And his lunatic psycho brother was about to break my arm. Drake left and shut the door.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"Not gonna happen," he replied. I guess that Adam heard all the shouting or Drake told him something because the next thing that I knew, Adam was out there.

"Adam!" I yelled. Andrew had a firm grip on my wrist now, and I was trying to get to Adam. I had tears running down my face. I prayed to god that he wouldn't leave like Drake did. Because once Adam was gone, who knew what Andrew was going to do to me.

"Allie!" he yelled.

"Adam!" I yelled back. I was pleading to myself, hoping that he would believe me, and not storm off like Drake had. I still couldn't believe that he did that.

"Dude, let _go_ of her!" he yelled. He went up to Andrew and I pushed him away from me. Adam pulled him away, helping me. It was all happening so fast. I knew that I would never get any sleep tonight. One, I wouldn't be with Drake. Two, we were fighting. And the third reason that I wouldn't be able to sleep was because of Andrew… although it was my first kiss with someone who wasn't gay…

Andrew jumped over the ledge and ran down the lake. I ran over to Adam and fell into his arms, hugging him. I was just so glad that Andrew was gone. I was terrified of him. I knew that I always would be.

"Shh, baby girl. It's okay," he said. I continued to cry into his shoulder. I put my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Adam," I said.

"I know," he replied. "I love you too,"

"He hates me, Adam," I said. Wow. This is insane. Andrew could have… I couldn't even say it, and the only thing that I could think of at the moment was how much Drake hated me.

"Who hates you, Al?" he asked me, pulling back from the hug so that he could look in my eyes.

"Drake," I whispered, looking down.

"What? He doesn't hate you, Allison," he replied.

"Yes he does, Adam!" I shouted back. All I could think about right now was Drake and how much that he hated me. I didn't even kiss Andrew! _He_ kissed _me_! It just wasn't fair.

"Allie, I'm sure that he doesn't hate you. He might be mad because of what he saw, but the guy loves you. A lot," he said. I sighed. I just wasn't sure. I love Drake. A lot. And now he is mad at me because he saw something that isn't really even what he saw!

"Adam…" I said.

"No, Allison. He loves you. More than you know……. C'mon, lets get you in bed. You look tired," he replied.

"I am," I said.

* * *

Adam and I got to the room that Tyler and I are sharing. Adam left for about five minutes so that I could change into my PJ's. When I was done, I called him back.

"Adam… could you stay with me?" I asked. I knew that I was going to have nightmares that night. And I also knew that Drake hated me, no matter what Adam said to me. They were just words. A bunch of lies.

"Sure baby," he replied. I smiled. At least Adam still cared about me…

* * *

**Alright. I had a major writers block for this chapter. **


	46. Back to School

**Allison's Nightmare: Chapter 46: Back to School**

**Monday January 11, 2010**

By the time that it was Monday morning, Drake and I couldn't even be in the same room without ripping each other's throats out. Adam was going crazy trying to have us get along. Drake didn't believe a word that I said when I said that Andrew was the one who kissed me, and that I didn't kiss him first. But it was true and it was killing me that he didn't believe me. I was in love with him and he wouldn't even give me the time of day.

Another thing that happened was that Tyler and Jasper are kind of like going out now. I don't really know. Tyler wasn't telling me much and I couldn't ask Drake anything about Jasper because he hated my guts. It was killing me inside, and Adam knew it. I think that he has tried talking to Drake, but Drake was just stubborn like that. Adam knew it and I knew it.

I slumped downstairs after showering Monday morning, ready to go to school. I didn't want to. I had enough problems here and now they would just add when I arrived at school. At least I would have Tyler, Jasper, and Leah there with me. Although I bet that Tyler and Jasper would be off doing whatever gay couples do at our school.

"You ready for school?" Adam asked me as I sat down on the couch next to him.

I groaned. "No," I replied. "School means more drama. And I think that I have enough going on here right now to last me a lifetime,"

"Drake will come around, Allie," Adam responded.

"No, Adam. He won't. It has been four days. He still hates me. More than ever right now. And he won't even give me the time of day, Adam. I love him," I said. I instantly regretted saying that. Adam knew that I loved Drake, but not that I was _in_ love with him. Why did I have to feel this way about him? I really don't want to feel this way about someone that my best friend is dating.

"You and Tyler need a lift to school?" he asked me. I knew that he was just trying to distract me of my thoughts of Drake. And for once, I was happy about that. but I knew (and so did he) that no matter how hard that he tries to distract me of my thoughts of him, that there was no way that I would be able to stop thinking of him. After all, Drake was the only thing on my mind these days.

"No. Were fine," I sighed.

"He'll come around, Allie," Adam reminded me, kissing me on the head again.

"Whatever," I sighed. And I was still wondering what the secret was that they were hiding from me.

* * *

By the time that I was in seventh period, I had it. I was fed up. Lets see; I had been made fun of several times because Adam and Drake are gay, I had been made fun of for being friends with Drake, I had been _called_ gay, had slushy thrown on me, and the football coach hates my guts because I am in Glee Club. So I've had enough. And Drake was still mad at me and the secret that he and Adam were keeping from me.

When the final bell rang, I darted out of there. Tyler had freshmen baseball practice, so I would walk home alone. I just hoped that I could get home before any bullies could find me. Adam was at band practice, then an interview. I had band practice later at three, so I had about two hours until I had to be there. Then I had football practice at eight. I didn't even know why I was playing football now. I was doing it for Drake. Sure, I love playing, but the coach just hates me, so I never really saw the point in playing. Plus, I had other things going on in my life, and didn't really need any more.

When I got home, I walked it, still annoyed at the day that I had. I just wanted to go to my room in the basement and cry until I had to get ready for band practice. But I had to do homework. Luckily, I didn't have that much since it was only the first day back to school, but still.

I opened the door, feeling the tears ready to spill out of my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. Without looking at where I was looking, I turned the corner in the house, but stopped when someone pulled me close to them. I looked up and saw Drake. I thought that he hated me? Well, if he was just going to yell at me some more like he had been all weekend, I really wasn't in the mood for it. I had just had a horrible day at school and didn't need anything else to go wrong today.

"Allison," he said. God. What I wouldn't give for him to call me Allie one last time.

"What do you _want_ Drake?" I asked him.

"I just want to ask you one thing, and then we can forget everything that happened this weekend, okay," Drake replied. Great. More things about this weekend. He doesn't believe me and I knew that he would never forgive me if I lied. Not that I lied, but that I was the one who kissed Andrew.

"What?" I spat, struggling to keep my tears back.

"Why did you kiss him? That's all I want to know, Allison," he said.

"I didn't!" I shouted again. I wasn't going to give in and just tell him what he wants to hear.

"Allison, just tell me. I won't be mad at you," he replied.

"But you are!" I yelled back. "Look, just leave me alone. I don't need any more drama today,"

His mood completely changed. "What happened?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Geez, don't have to be rude,"

I scoffed. "ME? ME be rude, Drake?" I shouted, "You've been rude to me all weekend and won't even hear me out!" I was beyond mad at this point. Drake thought that I was being rude to him, when he has been acting worse than this to me all week. And that was just when he _did_ talk to me.

"What is there to hear, Allison?!" He shouted. God, I'd just had the worst day ever and the last thing that I needed was the guy whom I was in love with to argue with me some more.

"What is there to hear?! How about the fact that if Adam didn't go outside after you did that your brother would have raped me?! Or the fact that school is hell?! Or how about the fact that the guy that I thought I could tell anything to hates me?! Or that I am in lo-" I shouted. Thank god that he cut me off or else he would have known that I am in love with him. And he is dating Adam.

"Allison…" Drake said. God, I am so tired. I can barely, if at all, sleep without Drake with me and it's no better with the nightmares that I am getting about Andrew.

Drake walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. It took a while, but I eventually hugged him back. I buried my head into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Me too. I shouldn't have stayed out there when I saw that Andrew was out there, Drake," I replied.

"I should have listened, baby doll," he said.

"Why do you even believe me now?" I asked him.

"It just… clicked," he replied. He led me over to the couch. "Now what happened at school?"

"Nothing," I mumbled. He didn't really need to know about all the reasons that are causing me to get made fun of at school.

"Well, I can't help you if you won't tell me anything, Allison," he replied. Okay, so is he ever going to call me Allie again?

"Look, I have to go shower and stuff before band practice," I said. I showered this morning, but I really have to get this slushy out of my hair. I got most of it out at school, but Adam is very observant with things like this. I got up and started to walk away.

"Allie?" Drake asked. I smiled and turned around.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Drakeie." I said. Later, I would have to make him kiss me. Because I can tell you, four days without kissing the guy isn't working for me.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the long wait. I had homework and I'm not allowed on the computer that much and my brother is always looking at what I'm doing so it makes it very hard to do anything. REVEIW PLEASE! **


	47. The Secret and a Flashback

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 47: The Secret and a Flashback**

**January 12, 2010**

Today, Adam was going to Chicago with his band to tape Oprah show after him and Drake take me to school. He insisted on taking me to school today for some reason. Tyler was catching a ride with Josh and Caitlyn. So I knew that it had to be something that the two of them had to tell me. I thought back to what Adam and Drake were talking about the day we drove up to the lake. Their "secret". I had no idea what it could possibly be.

Drake and I were slowly repairing our friendship. Some of the things he said over the weekend to me were really heartbreaking to hear. Especially from Drake. He said some things… well, that I pretty much knew already, but it just dropped my self-esteem even lower, if that was even possible. It probably wasn't, but I already knew that those things were true, anyways.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK: **_

_I walked into the living room, hoping that Drake was gone and Adam and I could spend some time together alone. But as I walked into the living room, I saw Drake there. Great. Just what I needed. Him to make fun of me some more. We were seriously ripping each others throats out every time that we were in the same room. _

_I turned around to leave when I saw Drake, but Adam wasn't going to let me go. "Stay, Allison," Adam said. _

"_No," I replied, leaving the room. _

"_Allison, get back here," he said again. I sighed, but walked back into the room, avoiding Drake's eyes. I knew that if I got a glimpse of those blue eyes that I would go crazy. _

_I went and sat down next to Adam. Luckily, Drake was on the other couch so I could still sit next to Adam and not sit next to Drake. I thought that my life would be a lot easier if Drake and I hated each other again. I was wrong. Well, it would be easier to hate him and NOT be in love with the guy. Drake hated me right now, and I was in love with him. Maybe it would just take time and I would eventually get over him. _

_I sat down next to Adam and rested my head up against his shoulder. I sat on the opposite side of Drake. Well, kind of. I sat where he couldn't really see me. Thank god Adam was tall. _

_Drake got up. "Stay," Adam said. _

"_Well, I don't wanna be down here with her!" he replied. "She's gonna go crazy and kiss every guy that she sees!" I struggled to hold the tears back. He didn't have to be so… rude to me. _

"_Watch it," Adam replied. _

"_Can I _please_ go now?" I asked. _

"_No," he said. _

"_Let her go. We don't need her down here." _

_I was struggling really hard not to cry. I knew that I wouldn't, though. Years of practice of not crying around people really pays off in times like these. Even though I started braking down around Drake for some unknown reason, I knew that I wouldn't now. I liked… no. Loved the old Drake. The nice one. The one who cared about me and my feelings. Not the new one who treated me like trash. The one who makes fun of me all the time and makes me feel crappier than I already do. _

_Adam's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. "I gotta take this baby girl," he said. "And no leaving." Great. I had to stay here with Drake while Adam took his stupid phone call. _

_Once Adam left, everything went crazy. "Why don't you just leave?" he said getting up off of the couch and walking over to me. Great. I just realized another thing. Now that Adam was gone, I was going to end up crying in front of him. Then he would just have more things to make my life miserable. _

"_Leave me alone," I whispered, sinking back down in the couch. _

"_Why? So you can go and kiss more guys?" he asked. _

"_Just GO!" I yelled back. _

"_I don't even know why Andrew would _want_ to kiss you," he said. Well, neither did I. "I don't even know why _I_ did!" _

"_Don't say that!" I shouted. _

"_Why did you kiss him, Allison?! He would never kiss you, no one would. So why?!"_

_I got up in tears. Yup, there it went. Me and my stupid emotions. "I HATE YOU!" I yelled. "You're so mean!" _

"_Well, guess what? I hate you too!" he yelled back. _

_I ran out of the room, crying. How could he say those things to me? I actually thought that he cared about me. I guess that I was wrong. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Those were only some of the things that Drake had said to me. Thinking it over last night, I don't really know why I am forgiving him. Yes, I said some things to him, but the worst thing that I said to him was "I hate you". And I only said that once. Drake… was a whole different person. I had never seen that part of him before.

Adam walked into the basement as I was grabbing my backpack. "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. I put my backpack down and sat next to Adam on my bed.

"I'm just gonna come out and ask you," he said. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what he was going to ask, but I knew that whatever it was, it probably wasn't going to be a question that I wanted to answer.

"What?" I responded.

"Are you in love with Drake?" he asked. Crud. So this was worse that the worst thing that I could have imagined.

"W… what?" I asked.

"Dang it, Allison. Answer the question!" he exclaimed. "Are you in love with my boyfriend?!" Wow. When he puts it that way, he makes it sound so… bad. But I knew there was no denying it. I would just have to come out and tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry," I cried. He hugged me. "I'm sorry, Adam. I didn't want this to happen," I responded. I would really give _anything_ for me to not feel this way about Drake. Man, I _really_ need to stop falling for the gay ones. Just like Adam _really_ needs to stop falling for the straight ones… wow were totally screwed up.

"It's okay baby," Adam replied. He kissed my forehead before letting me go.

"No it's not," I sighed. It would _never_ be okay. Ever.

"You ready to go to school now?" Adam asked.

"Sure," I mumbled, getting up. No. I _wasn't_ ready to go to school. I hate it. I get so much crap there. "And why do you have to take me to school?" It's not that I didn't want to spend time with Adam, I could do that for hours, I just didn't really want to know there secret that will "break my heart". I knew that they were planning on telling me it today. That was the only reason that they insisted on taking me to school today, anyways.

"Because I love you. Now move it before you're late," he replied, pushing me out of the room.

* * *

Once in the car, I was waiting. Waiting for Adam and Drake to drop the bomb on me. I had no idea what it could be, but I knew that it couldn't be pleasant. Plus, I was still mad at Drake about this weekend and all of the things that he had said to me. The only conversation that I had with him that was somewhat nice was yesterday after I had come home from school.

I have so many issues in my life right now, and Drake isn't exactly making it any easier for me by making me feel worse than I already do.

By the time that we were almost to school, Adam and Drake hadn't "broken my heart" yet.

"Will someone just tell me what it is that you two are hiding from me already?!" I exclaimed. I just wanted to get on with my life.

"Huh?" Adam asked me.

"Don't play stupid with me, Adam. I know that you and Drake are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is," I firmly stated. I wasn't going to put up with any of there crap today.

"Let's just tell her," Drake stated.

"Fine," Adam sighed.

"You wanna tell her that we broke up or should I?" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked. Out of all the possibilities that I thought of, I _never_ expected the news to be that Adam and Drake had broken up. "No. You guys can't break up! You just can't!"

"Allie…" Adam said. "It's-"

"No, Adam. Just... ugh!" Great. Now I have to add Adam and Drake breaking up to the list of things in my life that are going crazy.

When we got to school, I got out of the car. "Can I talk to you Adam?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied. He got out of the car and shut the door and walked over to me. I hugged him tightly.

"Don't go," I whispered. There was no way that I could survive three days alone with Drake. Well, Tyler would be there, but you know what I mean.

"Don't be like this, Allie. I thought that you and Drake were getting along now."

"Not really," I replied. "It's complicated." I let go of him and he kissed my head.

"I love you, Allie- Kat." Adam said.

"I love you too, Adam." I replied. I hugged him again before walking off into the school where I knew that there would be more things to be mad at.

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait. So, what did you think?

I know Drake it a little OOC right now, but go with it.


	48. Spending the Night Alone

**Allison's Nightmare 48- Spending the Night Alone**

I walked into the "Glee" room where I knew where Josh would be. I didn't know if anyone else would be in there, but I knew that Josh would be for a fact.

When I got in there, only Josh was in there. So at least I wouldn't have to explain to all my "friends" about what was going on. I sat down next to Josh and lied my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong now?" he sighed.

"Adam and Drake broke up," I said.

"And that is bad how?" he asked me.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"What do you think? That he is going to move back to Louisiana, then there's gonna be a huge meteorite. Then the meteorite hits a hot dog stand and a hot dog flies into his house and hits the light switch and turns the light off as a masked murderer kills him because Drake can't see him?" Josh asked me.

"I'm never going to see Drake again all because of a stupid light switch!" I cried. Okay, I admit that I was being a little unrealistic. But I hadn't gotten much sleep lately because of everything going on at school. And with Drake. But mostly because of Drake.

Josh sighed. "Allie," he sighed again. "Drake isn't going to get killed by a masked murderer,"

"How do you know that?" I asked. The bell rang for first period.

"C'mon," Josh said. "We gotta get to first period."

Josh and I walked into our first period geography class. Who really even needs geography? If you're never going to go there, I don't really see why you need to learn about it. But when I told my mother that, she said that I might go on a world tour one day.

Josh and I sat down next to each other in our seats as our teacher passed out the days quiz. I have _so_ many better things to do than learn about Africa. I looked at the first question. It said: _What country(s) are the Drakensberg ranges in?_

Okay, REALLY? I was trying to not think about Drake right now, AND THE FIRST QUESTION HAS HIS NAME IN IT!

* * *

It's lunch time. I still hate my life. It was only twelve and people have already made fun of me for, well, about everything possible. It was _really_ getting annoying. But it wasn't like I could talk to Adam about it. If he knew what was happening to me at school because he is gay, it would break his heart. And I wasn't going to do that to him. And I couldn't exactly talk to Drake because he hates me.

* * *

During PE, people slammed me into lockers. Again.

I should have moved to Florida.

* * *

After school, I had Glee club. And after that, I had baseball practice. So by the time that I got home, it was already past seven. Thank god I didn't have band practice today.

I walked in the house, in a bad mood. Did I mention that on the way home I got _another_ slushy thrown on me? Yeah, not very fun. Especially when it is this cold outside. So now I had purple running down my hair and face.

I didn't see Drake anywhere, which was a good sign so far. I walked down to my room in the basement and put my stuff down. I grabbed my things for a shower, and walked upstairs to take one. And to get all of the slushy out of my hair.

When I was done with that, I walked down to the living room, where I saw a note addressed to me.

_Allison- Tyler and I are at my mothers for a while. You're on your own for dinner. –Drake-_

_P.S. We're going to talk tonight. Or tomorrow night. _

Okay, so that is why no one is in the house…

I figured out what to eat for dinner- a grilled cheese. Honestly, I just didn't really feel like making anything else. I grabbed my jacket and went up to the water tower. I didn't eat. Instead, I just cried. I just sat there and cried. About everything, really. Drake hated me so much right now that he left for the night. With Tyler. Well, Tyler probably wanted to go and see Jasper, but whatever.

I managed to eat my sandwich, despite the fact that I was crying so hard that I could barely open my eyes.

* * *

At eight, no one was home yet. I was in the living room watching TV. Yes, I could have watched TV in my room, but I wanted to know when Drake was home. No so I could see him, but so I could run away before he could catch me.

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Allie," Adam said.

"Hey Adam."

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Fine," I sighed. Okay, so I wasn't fine. Drake, who hated me, had taken my brother hostage over at his mother's house _all_ because he didn't want to see me. Although he _did_ say that he wanted to talk me tonight.

"Is Drake there?" Adam asked.

"No," I replied. Adam was probably going to kick Drake's but for this…

"Well where is he?"

"Over at his mothers. With Tyler," I added at the last second. Oh, Adam is _definitely _going to kill Drake for this.

"Huh?" Okay, Adam is really clueless at times.

I sighed and started to explain my day to him. Except I left out the part how I had to take another shower today because I had slushy in my hair.

"Oh." That was all that Adam said to me once I finished explaining to him.

"Yeah." I said. "Can you come home, Adam?" I asked. I really needed him here right now.

"In a couple of days, Allie. I promise."

"Okay. Love you." I replied.

"Love you too, Allie- Kat."

* * *

Around nine I gave up and went to bed. I was tired as it had been a long and tiring day.

At nine thirty, I wasn't asleep, but I pretended to be as someone opened my door. I held my eyes shut as the person, who I knew was Drake, walked around to face me.

He brushed some of my bangs out of my face. "I love you, Al. And I'm sorry. You… you mean the world to me. I know we haven't really been friends all that long, but you really do mean a lot to me."

He kissed me on the head and left.

****

**REVIEW PLEASE! And why is no one on here anymore?**


	49. Broken Open

**Allison's Nightmare 49: Broken Open**

At twelve thirty in the morning, I was still up. My mind was racing. I couldn't stop thinking about what Drake had said to me. I could remember _every_ word that he had said to me.

"I love you, Al. And I'm sorry. You… you mean the world to me. I know we haven't really been friends all that long, but you really do mean a lot to me."

But then why had he left earlier? And why had he said that he hates me? I was so confused. Did Drake love me or hate me? I really had no idea now.

Then, I started to cry. Big shocker here.

But, I kept going. And going. Okay, really? I just couldn't stop crying. I was going to end up waking somebody up. And then I would have to explain everything. I really wasn't up to doing that.

For the next fifteen minutes, that was all that I did. Cry. Hard. I hadn't ever cried this hard or this long before. Not even when I was a baby. I just couldn't stop.

There was a knock on my door. So I guess that I had woken someone up. My bad.

"Allie?" Drake asked me.

I did the only thing that I could think of. I tried to stay as quiet as I could so maybe he would think that I was asleep. And that wasn't going very well as I couldn't stop crying.

"Allison, I know that you are in there. I can hear you. I'm not deaf, you know." Drake announced.

Okay, so he obviously wasn't going to go away any time soon.

"Go away, Drake!" I shouted at him. "I don't want your help."

He sighed and opened my bedroom door. He walked in and sat next to me on my bed. I turned over onto my stomach so that I didn't have to look at him.

"What's going on, Allie?" he asked me, rubbing my back as I continued to cry. "Allison, please talk to me. I'm worried sick about you."

"Go. Away," I said. I didn't know how well he could hear me, as my head was shoved into my pillow, which was really starting to suffocate me.

Drake pulled me up as I was having a difficult time breathing.

"You are going to choke to death, Al," he said, pulling me onto him. "Try and breathe."

"I- I- I can't," I chocked out as I managed to regain my breath.

Drake hugged me. "What's wrong? You can trust me, Al."

"Everything!" I yelled. "Everything is wrong, okay!"

Despite the fact that I was yelling at him, he stayed calm. He really _is_ the perfect guy. He's perfect. Everything about him.

"Tell me, Allie. I can help you. With whatever it is that you need help with," he replied. Drake pulled me onto him and buried my head into his shoulder, and tried not to cry. I was in love with this guy. The most perfect, caring guy in the world. "You can tell me anything. I want you to know that."

"Fine," I sighed. I sat up, leaning against the wall that my bed was next to. Drake sat next to me. "Where do you wanna start?"

"At the beginning," Drake said.

"Okay. Fine. When I was ten years old-"

"Really, Allison?"

"You said the beginning, Drakeie. My life got screwed up when I was ten years old," I replied.

"Let's start with the past week," he replied.

"Okay, well it started with you saying things that I already know are true, Drake. Everything that you said this weekend after the… incident with me and Andrew… I already know that everything that you said is true,"

"Wh… oh…" he was silent for a while. "Nothing that I said was true, Allison. When I get mad, I say a lot of things that I don't mean. We both do."

"No, Drake," I said in tears. "Everything that you said is true, weather you want to believe it or not, okay!"

I started to cry some more.

"Why would you think that?" he asked me.

"Drake, you don't know what I've been through emotionally and everything that goes on at school," I replied.

"Then tell me!"

"I… I don't know, Drakeie."

"Please," he begged. "I _want_ to help you with all of this."

I sighed. "All of the things that you said over the weekend… it's true. Well, parts of it. The parts where you said that no guy would ever want to go out with me or anything… it's all true. Besides you and Adam… Andrew was kind of the first guy, to you know, kiss me."

"Allison…"

"It's the truth, Drakeie… I've never been out on a date, really… it'd just be nice if someone took an interest in me every once in a while… I don't know. Maybe I'm just over reacting or something."

"Allie, I'm sure that like, half the guys at the school are crushing on you."

"You're not going to help me if you just feed me lie after lie, Drake. I'm telling you all of this because… I need help. I _really_ need help with everything and I want you to help me. But you can't do that if you are going to lie to me."

"Fine," he sighed.

"It's gonna take a while for me to tell you everything. Mostly because of the fact that there is so much that I need to tell you. But… if you're willing to put up with the overly emotional me, then… I need your help, Drake." I admitted. "And you cant tell _anybody_ about this. Not even Adam."

"Okay, baby girl. I want to help you. I love you and nothing, and I mean _nothing_ will ever change that."

"I love you, Drake," I cried. Yup, I was crying again.

This was the beginning of the long recovery process that I would endure. With Drake right there by my side.

* * *

**Okay, Allison is now opening up to Drake. Well, she is starting to :P**


	50. Fever

**Allison's Nightmare- Chapter 50- Fever**

**Wednesday January 13, 2010**

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I remembered everything that happened last night, or rather, early this morning. I started to tell Drake, the one I am in love with, all my problems. The closest thing I had ever done to telling anyone any of my problems was in one of my songs _Scars_.

I got up, and felt dizzy. I felt my forehead. I was burning up. I groaned and lied back down as Drake walked back into my room. He didn't have a shirt on, but he had one in his hand. Damn, he's so hot. Even if he were bi or straight, he wouldn't be interested in me. I'm just… me.

"You okay, baby girl?" he asked me. He pulled on his shirt, which made me mad because I couldn't look at him anymore.

"I don't feel so well," I replied. I dropped back down onto the bed as Drake sat next to me. He felt my forehead which sent a sensation through my body.

"You're burning up, Al," he said, taking his hand off of me.

"I know," I sighed, "I gotta get ready for school." I stood up, but Drake made me sit back down.

"You can't go to school feeling like this, Allie," Drake said.

"Yes I can," I argued. Okay, so I didn't _really_ want to go to school. But if I stayed home, I would be bored to death.

"No, Allie. I'll spend the day of you and I can take care of you,"

"I can take care of myself, Drake. Don't you have like, work or something?" I asked. I didn't really need him home with me. Even though I wanted him home with me, I couldn't. I needed to get over him. And it's harder than it looks. The last time that I had kissed him was the past weekend at the weekend. Friday, I think. So like 5 entire days. It was driving me crazy.

"I have the day off. Now I am going to stay here with you, Allie. I love you and I want to take care of you," he replied.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Tyler is getting a ride with Josh, so it's just the two of us today," he said.

"Cool." I sneezed and lied back. I didn't feel good at all. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

A while later, Tyler was at school and Drake was making sure that I stayed in bed and that I was taken care of. He was the sweetest guy _ever_. I had _no_ idea how Adam could break up with him. He's _perfect_.

Drake walked in with some food for me. "You haven't eaten today; you must be hungry." Drake said to me.

I weakly smiled and took the food from him. "Thanks," I replied. He sat down next to me in my bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"You're lying to me, Allie. Just let me help you,"

"I… fine," I sighed. He was just as stubborn as I was, if not more.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Everything!" I complained.

"Like what?" he said calmly.

"Everyone hates me, people in my classes are jerks, I'm always so busy, the football coach hates me, and ugh! I just hate it!" I cried. "And everyone is always with their boyfriend or girlfriends or whatever, so the only friends that I _do_ have can't ever hang out with me!"

"Why don't you get a boyfriend, then?" he asked. "You're 17, almost 18. Don't teenagers these days have boyfriends?"

"Yeah, everyone does, but not me. So no, I _can't_ just go get a boyfriend, Drake. Guys don't… like people like me," I replied. Okay, so I just told him. Now he's going to tell me a bunch of lies and not going to help me with _anything_ that I _do_ need help with. Not that I need help, or anything.

"What?" he asked me. "What do you mean by guys don't like people like me?"

"Like me, Drake. People who are not pretty or a stuck up blonde cheerleader, or skinny or popular, or… perfect or-"

He cut me off. "What?! What makes you think that you aren't pretty, Allison? You're beautiful." He told me.

"No I'm not, Drake."

"Yes you are. Whether you know it or not. And you are perfect. To me."

"I'm not perfect, either. I'm a messed up emotional mess, Drake."

"Allie, I love you, okay? And so what if no one at your school likes you. You'll find you're… soul mate eventually."

"I don't think so, Drake. I'm almost 18 and never been out with a guy who didn't want to use me…" I mumbled. I really _was_ an emotional mess. Drake would never like me now. Well, he never would never like me anyway, since he was gay.

"Fine, fine," he sighed. "I'm still going to help you through all of this, though."

"Fine," I replied. "I just wanna sleep right now."

I turned over and cuddled up into him and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was along. Not surprising with what I had told him earlier. People _always_ left me. I turned onto my other side and tried to get comfortable. My fever had gone down, but I was just pissed now.

Drake walked back into my room. "Go away," I said. "I need to be alone, okay, Drake."

He went and sat down next to me. But I couldn't see him as he was on the opposite side of me. He rubbed my back. "What's wrong, Allie?"

"Leave me alone, Drake. Please. I don't need any help."

He sighed and lied down next to me, and put his arm around my waist. "I'm not going to let you go through this alone, Allison. I love you and I know that you are going through a rough time. I'm going to help you with this, whether you want me to or not. Now, do you need anything? Tylenol or something?"

I shook my head no. "Thank you, Drake."

"For what?" he asked.

"Being… perfect." I replied. "And you know, for taking care of me all day today."

"Your welcome, Al," he kissed the side of my head and I drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

**Wow. End of chapter 50. Thank you for sticking with me. More is to come, like Adam finding out that Allison is getting bullied at school because he's gay. **

**Review please! **


	51. Football Potluck

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 51- Football Potluck  
****January 15, 2010**

It was now Friday. The end of the week. Adam was back, and Drake had kept his promise and hadn't told Adam a thing. He was helping me a lot; holding me every night as I cried my self to sleep. He was always there for me. I was about to smack Adam upside the head; how could he break up with someone as… perfect as Drake is?

Friday morning, I had to get into my… dress clothes. The football team (Freshman, which Tyler and Jasper were on, JV, and Varsity, which Josh and I are on), was having a potluck thing after school, so we had to dress up.

I didn't exactly have a dress that I could wear, so I was going to wear my skirt and such. Adam and Drake were going with us to the potluck (family was supposed to come), but I wasn't to sure that it was such a good idea. Adam and Drake were going to arrive right after school. I just hoped that no one gave me shit while they were they were there. They could beat me into lockers next week for all I cared. Just not where Adam and Drake would find out.

I didn't really want to be this dressed up for today. I was to... self conscious to look this way. The previous night, I had opened up to Drake some more, but I still wasn't even remotely a bit closer to feeling better about myself.

I eventually had to get out of the basement or I would be late for school. I didn't know what Adam or Drake was going to say; Tyler knew better than to say anything. When I walked down… well, upstairs, I was nervous as heck. I was afraid… that they would make fun of me. But I knew that Adam and Drake would never do that to me.

***** Living Room *****

Tyler was already dressed in his dress clothes. "Um… okay, what I'm going to say, I never said. Um… Allison is going to look… different in a way… and if either of you say or do anything to make her feel… uncomfortable… then I will make _both_ of your lives miserable," Tyler said.

"Dude, we aren't going to say anything. Plus, how different could she look?" Drake replied.

I walked into the living room. My method was simple- pretend that I looked the same as I did every other day. I noticed that both Adam and Drake were staring at me. "What?" I asked as I put my last book into my backpack.

"Nothing," Adam said. He knew better than to say anything to me. This was good, because, well, I didn't really want to have to have another embarrassing moment.

"You… look… hot in that, Allie," Drake said to me. Okay, why couldn't he just think I look good because I'm me! It just wasn't fair! Well he wouldn't think that I look pretty, anyways. So the only way that I would even look _somewhat_ good was if I was wearing this.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I just wish that he wasn't gay and stuff. UGH! Everything is just so… confusing!

Tyler tossed me my football jersey. I mumbled a "thanks," and put it next to my backpack. He tossed his on the couch. I heard the doorbell. It was probably the twins.

Tyler ran to the door, Drake and I right behind him. He took his hand in mine.

"You really look beautiful, Allison,"

"Mmhm," I mumbled, looking down at my feet, my hand still in his. My smaller hand fit perfectly in his bigger one.

Jasper and Leah walked in, and you could see that Jasper couldn't take his eyes off of Tyler. Leah had walked out to the living room already and had went back to sleep.

"You guys mind?" Tyler asked Drake and me. I smirked and dragged Drake out of the room.

"There cute together," Drake stated.

"Yeah," I replied, "they really are."

***

It was now after school. I walked as fast as I could to the auditorium, where the potluck was being held. Tyler and Jasper were already there, and sitting really close next to each other.

There was a little less than 10 minutes until everyone was supposed to meet up here. I was just hoping that I could last that long without some jerk being, well, a jerk. It would be the last thing that Adam or Drake would need to see.

"Hey," a voice behind me said. I smiled and turned around.

"Drake!" I stood on my tip toes and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"How was school?" he asked me.

"Don't even get me started," I replied. "I'll talk to you later about it. Tonight,"

"Okay baby girl," he kissed the top of my head. I knew that I would never hear the end of this, but at that exact moment, I didn't care.

Some of the players came up to me, and I knew that things were about to get a whole lot worse.

"Hey, _Allie_," they said in a not so nice tone.

"Why don't you go hang out with your friends? I have to go find Adam. I think he got lost," he said.

"Okay," I mumbled. Rob, the guy who Drake thought was my "friend" pulled me to a seat.

"Hanging out with gay boy still, I see," he smirked.

"Shut up. Please," I replied.

"This must mean that _you're _gay too,"

"For the love of god, shut up! Please!" I cried, trying to hold my tears back.

"Nope!" he replied. "I don't even know why you even _try_ to look better for these things. You're ugly and you always will be," He continued to harass me until Adam and Drake showed up and took their seats next to me, Tyler and Jasper. Rob left, and I was on the verge of tears.

And Drake seemed to notice this. "You okay?"

"Just peachy," I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, okay!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," he replied. He smiled at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're beautiful, you know," he said.

"Just eat," I mumbled.

* * *

**Okay, what should happen in the next chapter? Because I really have no idea what so ever. I know this is boring right now so I'm gonna try and make it a little more interesting, but I am just out of ideas. **


	52. Leavin'

**Allison's Nightmare- Chapter 52- Leaving  
****January 15, 2010**

For the rest of the day, I was in a sour mood, and Drake could tell. Everybody could tell. Mostly, is was what Rob has said to me. The rest of the potluck had gone fine. No one said anything to me about Adam or Drake, and that was good.

Drake was doing something. I don't really know what. Adam and I were cuddled up on the downstairs couch, having out movie night even though it wasn't really the night yet.

"Drake isn't allowed to sleep with you tonight, Allie," Adam said to me.

"Oh come _on_, Adam!" I replied. How would I be able to sleep with out his warm body next to me? And at night is when I tell him things and he attempts to make me feel better.

"No, Allison. I know that you love him, but you can't sleep with him forever,"

"Says who?" I asked.

"Me. Now tell me about school today," he said. I sighed and told him the only good parts about school that day.

"How do you get over Drake?" I asked. He laughed. "What?"

"You wanna get over him?"

"Duh!" I replied. "It's never going to happen, Adam. I just need to get that through my head now. You've obviously gotten over him, so I wanna know hoe you did it."

"I didn't exactly get over him," he said. "Our relationship… was just at the end. We both knew that. But if you wanna get over him, it would help if you didn't kiss him all the time."

I sighed. "I know, I know. And I haven't. For six days. And it's driving me crazy, Adam," I replied. It really was. I _need_ to kiss him. Drake had become like a drug for me.

That I haven't had in six days.

Just sayin'.

***

When it was time for bed, I didn't know how I was going to get through the night without Drake there with me. Especially because of what Rob had said earlier. _You're ugly and you always will be._ It haunted in my mind.

Drake was up in the guest room, well his room now, with out me.

I was crying… well, again. I needed Drake here with me. I knew that I would never get to sleep tonight, and I _really_ needed the sleep tonight. I had band practice basically all day tomorrow, and a radio interview and performance with David. My guitar player, David. Not David Archuleta. Or David Cook. Then I had to go to New York for the next couple of days. I would be missing school Monday, so that is good. The less that I have to deal with those low life losers, the better.

I finally fell asleep, crying the entire night.

***

The next day, I had band rehearsals and a couple radio interviews before I had to leave with my band to go to New York.

Now, the band and I were on the plane. I was sitting next to David, and texting Drake. My phone kept going off with new text messages. I think people were starting to get annoyed with me.

_Me: Miss u_

_Drake: Miss u 2. u on the plane still?_

_Me: yeah. _

_Drake: text me when u get there._

_Me: overprotective. I see. _

_Drake: just do it. _

_Me: okay. _

_Drake: good. And call me if u need anything at all or just need to talk night. No matter how late it is. _

_Me: I promise. What r u up 2 2day? _

_Drake: dinner w/ mom._

_Me: haha. Mama's boi. ;) _

_Drake: haha. _

_Me: jk. Luv ya drakeie _

_Drake: luv ya 2. and stop callin me that. _

_Me: nah. Drakeie Drakeie Drakeie Drakeie _

_Drake: very funny Al. _

_Me: wanna get a dog DRAKEIE?_

_Drake: really al? and u kno adam wont let us._

_Me: what about a cat?_

_Drake: I doubt it. _

_Me: were bout to leave the airport. Got to turn phone off. Luv u._

_Drake: luv u 2. _

I sighed and put my phone away. Drake was so good to me. I didn't deserve him in my life.

"You okay?" David asked me.

"Huh? Oh… yeah. I'm fine," I replied.

***

**Just a filler chapter. I really didn't know what to put in this one…. Well, review anyway please.**


	53. Hurt

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 53- Hurt  
****January 18, 2010**

I got back to Adam's place Monday at around six PM. I didn't exactly know who would be there. I knew that Tyler would be at Football practice and that Adam would be doing something for his career. I had no idea where Drake was, but I hoped that he wasn't home. It's not that I didn't want to see him, it's just that I've been around _way_ to many people this past couple of days and I'm fed up with them. I just wanted to be left alone. So I could cry in my room in the dark.

Over the weekend, Rob (you know, the guy who repeatedly calls me ugly like five million times a day) kept texting me all weekend telling me how ugly I am. Doesn't he know that I already know that? I really don't need someone telling me five million times a day something that I already know.

But there was no suck luck. Drake was there, waiting for me. I couldn't see why he couldn't just leave me alone. I guess that he could tell that I have been crying, because he looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I mumbled. I knew that he knew that I was lying to him. But I didn't want to bother him with any more of my issues that I have. He has a life of his own. Plus, he was being too nice to me. I didn't deserve to have him in my life.

"Allie," he replied.

"Nothing, okay!" I exclaimed. We were both silent. I could have used this time to get away, but I didn't. "Can I have a hug?" I whispered, looking down at the floor, trying to keep my tears in.

"Of course," Drake said. He got up and walked over to me. Drake wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back tightly, burying my head into his shoulder. Tears then started to pour out of my eyes. "Let's go to your room," he said to me.

Drake and I reached my room. "I can't do this anymore, Drake!" I exclaimed.

"Do what?" he asked me in a calm tone. It always seems to amaze me how he can keep such a calm tone in times like these.

"Everything! I can't keep going with my life like this!" I shouted.

"Shh," he said, sitting down next to me on my bed. I leaned into his shoulder.

"I can't do this," I cried again. Drake spent the next half an hour trying to calm me down.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Al. You can cry as much as you need to. I'm here for you," he said.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Hey, I'm here for you, babe. Always… anyway, I have something that could help," Drake said. "My mom and Dad and the twins and I go to this counselor sometimes just to work out crap. Next week you should go with us. Well, it would actually just the two of us,"

"I… I don't know," I replied.

"Allison, you're depressed. Weather you know it or not. And you need to get some help. I want to help you, but I'm not a professional. I love you, Allison. I really do. I just think that you should get professional help…"

"Will you be there?" I asked.

"If you want me to be there, then I will,"

I nodded my head. "Thank you Drakeie," I said, hugging him.

I looked into his blue eyes. They turned a dark blue. "Your eyes are pretty," I said, lost in a gaze looking into them.

I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. I can't tell you how good it felt to kiss him again. After a second or two, he pushed me away.

"Wh…" I said, confused. Did I do something wrong? Well, it's me so I probably did. But we have kissed before… a lot. We've even made out before too…

"We can't do this, Allison," he said. I looked up at him, wondering what I did wrong. "You… you didn't do anything wrong… but, I just cant kiss you,"

Of course he couldn't. No one could. Why did I have to be this way?! "I know," I whispered, looking down. "I know that… I'm sorry. You hate me now, don't you?"

"Never, Allison. I could never hate you," he sweetly said to me. I looked up at him, tears already staining my eyes. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you, but… I just cant, okay. With you like this right now… I don't want you to feel like your being taken advantage of."

"Whatever," I mumbled, turning away from him. Just then my phone beeped with a text message from my night stand. Crap, I knew who it was and what it said. But at least it got me out of this situation with Drake.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked me.

"No," I mumbled, looking away.

Drake walked over to my phone and picked it up.

"Drake, no!" I exclaimed. But it was too late. He had opened my phone and had read the text.

"Allie…" he looked up at me and I just ran over to him and hugged him.

Drake put the phone down and hugged me back. "It's not true, Allie."

"Yes it is!" I cried. "It's true, Drakeie."

"No it's not, Allison. You're beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend" he said.

"Stop lying to me!" I exclaimed. "Please."

I sat down on my bed and cried silently. "I just wanna be alone right now Drake." I said.

He sighed. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"Not hungry," I replied. I wasn't. All I wanted to do was be alone right now and cry.

"You need to eat something."

"I'm fine!" I said.

"I'll go get you something to eat, okay?"

"Whatever," I mumbled. Before Drake left, he took my phone.

He shut the door and I was alone once again.


	54. Moving Out

**Allison's Nightmare 54: Moving Out  
****Friday, January 22, 2010**

It was now Saturday. Things weren't much better in my life. In fact, things have gotten worse.

Lets see, on Wednesday Drake and I went to the doctors. She already told me what I already knew. I was depressed. A lot.

Oh, and Drake is moving into an apartment a mile away. I didn't know what I was going to do. I _need_ him here with me every night. Without Drake… I didn't know what I was going to do.

And football wasn't going any better either. I _hate_ football. Well, that's not all exactly true. I do love the sport, only when I'm playing with the guys in the neighborhood. Not in an organized team.

I guess I should quit. After all, no one wants me on the team, the coach hates me, and it's making me miserable, but I couldn't. I just couldn't quit. I wanted to everyday, but Drake was _so_ excited. He wanted to go watch me play and everything so bad, that I just couldn't quit.

But what I was the most worried about was Drake moving. Yeah, he would still be over here a lot and stuff, but it just wouldn't be the same. Drake was here for me all the time. If I needed him at night (which I ALWAYS do), he was right up stairs. But now he would be a mile away.

He already had an apartment and everything. Tonight would actually be his first night there, and I SO wasn't ready for him to leave. I had the _worst_ day at school today, and I really needed him there with me tonight.

But he wouldn't be there. He would be at his own apartment, living his own life. All of his stuff was over there and everything. He was on his own. And so was I.

But I really needed him. So much. More than I would admit. I couldn't talk to Adam or anything. I needed Drake.

***

"Please don't leave," I whispered to him as I hugged him goodbye. "Don't go, Drakeie."

"Shh," he replied. "It'll be okay, Al. I'm always here for you and-"

"No, Drake. You aren't here. You'll be at your own apartment. Away from me," I cried. Thank god Adam wasn't here right now or anything.

"I'm just a phone call away, Allie. Whenever you need me, just call me and I'll be right over," he replied in a calm voice.

"Okay," I said, wiping my tears. I needed to be strong. I couldn't rely on Drake forever for the rest of my life.

He kissed my forehead for a long while. "I love you, Allison. I really do. You'll be okay, alright?"

I nodded my head. "Bye," I whispered.

"Bye baby girl," Drake said.

***

At about nine o'clock, I was laying on the bed that Drake had stayed on for the past two weeks in the guest room. I was wearing his old jacked that he had given me, trying to savor his smell. I was just looking over onto the wall, doing nothing. I needed to talk to someone about today, though, and talking to Adam was out of the question.

I had stopped crying about an hour ago, but my eyes were still red and there were tears dried up on my face.

There was a knock on the open door and I turned over, only to see Adam there in the doorway.

"Hey," I said with a weak smile.

"Hey baby girl," he replied. "You need anything? Food maybe? You haven't eaten dinner yet,"

"Not hungry," I replied.

Adam sighed. "I'm gonna go to bed now. If you need anything I'm right next door," he said.

"Okay,"

"Are you gonna sleep in here tonight?" he asked me.

"Probably," I answered. This was where Drake had slept. Of course he had been with me every night, but once I had finally fallen asleep, he had went back to his room and went to bed.

In this bed. That I was lying on. I missed him so much. I knew that it's only been a couple of hours, but I didn't know how I was going to make it without seeing him every day.

***

I ended up falling asleep in Drake's old room. I woke up there the next morning and sighed. I had cried myself to sleep last night. But it wasn't to be expected with the day I had at school, though.

What had happened was Valentines Day. It was the end of January so the Student Council or whatever sells these roses for people to buy and send to people. In my opinion, they were the stupidest things ever. But maybe that it was just because I had never gotten one before. Not in Elementary School when the school did it, or even in middle school. While everyone else was getting them, I never did. Not once. And this year wasn't going to be any different either.

But that wasn't really it, though. All the popular kids kept saying shit to me about it. It really hurts, though. I already feel like hell because I'm literally the only person in the school who has never gotten anything for Valentines Day, but now everyone kept shoving it in my face.

***

I finally walked downstairs about an hour later. It was so weird not seeing Drake there. He wasn't there to comfort me or anything.

I had the weekend off which made me happy, but Drake wasn't even here for me to spend it with. He has the weekends off from work, so I actually didn't know what he was doing right now. Probably off having fun living his own life.

Adam was out right now but that wasn't exactly unusual. He was always gone it seemed like. Out shopping or with his millions of friends.

I couldn't help but be jealous of Adam all the time. He has so many friends when I can't really even get ONE. Josh and Caitlyn have been really distant lately, so there went the only two that I DID have.

And the fact that the only reason that I pretty much got signed was because of Adam. The only reason people listen to my music was because of him. The only reason that people see me live is because Adam is there. Every time that I have performed so far, Adam has been there. So I know that people will show up because they want to see him. Me? Not so much.

Tyler was gone too. So that left me home alone.

I thought about calling Drake up, but he was probably busy doing whatever he does on Saturdays when he doesn't have to sit with me and comfort me while I cry.

I looked over at my keys that were on the counter. Ten seconds later I was out the door and in my car on the way to Drake's apartment.


	55. Saturday with Drake

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 55- Saturday with Drake  
****Saturday January 23, 2010**

I got to Drake's apartment three minutes later. I didn't even know if he was home. I ran up the flights of stairs to his apartment and knocked on the door. He opened the door seconds afterwards.

"Drakeie!" I exclaimed. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Can't… breathe!" he responded. I giggled and let go. He brought me inside and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I missed you, Drake. I don't want you to live here. I need you with me. And you moved out so soon. You only gave me like a weeks notice. And-" Drake cut me off and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'll always be here for you, Al. Always. And I didn't want to worry you so I didn't tell you until the last minute."

"But I needed you last night, Drake. And you weren't there," I cried.

"You could have called me, Allie. Whenever you'll need me, I'll be right there with you," Drake said. "So what happened?"

He cuddled me up in his arms. I missed this. Even though it's been less than 24 hours, I still missed being in his arms. And his smell. His jacket that I was wearing didn't smell that much like him anymore.

"Valentines Day. It was the end of January so the Student Council or whatever sells these roses for people to buy and send to people. There SO stupid. Everyone always gets them. Except for me."

"You've never gotten one before?" he asked me, surprised.

I nodded my head. "Yeah," I sighed. "Never. Not in the 11 years I've been in school. If the stupid school is gonna do this year after year then they should at least make sure that everyone gets one. And then everyone gives me shit because I'm the only person who isn't walking around school with a stupid red rose," I grunted. "And then there's Valentines Day night."

"You've never had a date on Valentines?" he asked.

"I've never had a date _period_," I replied. "No one has ever asked me out before. Well guys have but I'm just the one everyone goes to so they can laugh. You know how there's one person at every school who gets asked out sometimes but it's just a joke?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well that person is me, Drake. It's so hard!" I cried into him.

"I'm sure that by the time Valentines Day gets here this year that you'll have a date, Al," he said to me.

"This isn't some fairy tale, Drake!" I shouted. "No guy is going to show up and ask me out. Ever. No guy is going to come and be my night in shining armor. Maybe I'm just supposed to be alone for the rest of my life," I sighed. "Maybe I'm never supposed to know what going on a date feels like."

Sitting on Drake's lap, I buried my head into his chest as he held me.

"I'd go out with you," he said. I jerked my head up.

"No you wouldn't," I sighed. "You're lying to me. Just trying to make me feel better, Drake. I know you. You _don't _want to go out with me. No one does. And besides that, you deserve _way_ better than me. I'm... useless. And you don't date girls, Drakeie. That's how I know you're really lying. You're gay," I responded. "So stop saying things to me that you don't mean, okay?"

Drake smirked. "That's not true, Allison. You're not useless. I'd be honored to go out with you," he said, kissing the top of my head. "And by the way, I'm bi. Not gay."

WHAT?! Adam KIND OF DIDN'T MENTION THAT TO ME!!!

But I knew that he was lying. No one wants to go out with me. And especially not the guy whom I'm in love with. And he's still lying to me. If he wanted to go out with me, he'd just ask me. And he doesn't want to kiss me, either. So he thinks I'm ugly, too.

I started crying again just thinking that.

"Go out with me," he said. I jerked my head up and stopped crying. Was he actually going to ask me out?

"What?" I asked.

"On Valentine's Day. Let me take you out. On a date. It doesn't even have to be in romantic way either,"

Oh. So it doesn't even really count as a date.

"Then it's not a date, Drake. You're supposed to go one a date with someone who likes you. And if you don't like me, then it won't technically be a date," I replied. "And plus, I know that you'll want to spend Valentines Day with someone you actually like."

"Still. Let me take you out," he said. "I'm not going to let you sit around in you're room and cry all night long."

"No. Trust me. You'll just regret it afterwards."

"I don't care. We're going out. I don't care if you think of it as a date or not, but we're going. On Valentines Day."

***

I knew that Drake would change his mind by the time that February 14th rolled around. I didn't want to admit it, but I was excited to go with him. And of course I would think of it as a date. Even though he would probably think of it as a chore.

Plus, I still have the pain at school that I will need to get through. And by the time I'm done with that, I won't want to go out on Valentines Day.

There's over 20 days until Valentines Day. I knew Drake would bail by then. He'd cancel with me and break my heart. Just like everyone else.

***

That night I was spending the night with Drake. I'd get to be with him all night, and I was really excited for that.

We had just eaten dinner and were now watching a movie together. I was cuddled up in his arms again and we were laughing together.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" I asked him. The guest bedroom wasn't exactly set up yet since he had just moved in yesterday morning. I was hoping that I could sleep in his room with him in his arms, but he probably didn't want me in there with him all night.

"I was thinking that you would just stay in my room with me. Unless if you wanna stay out here. Or I could stay out here and I could let you have my room..."

"I wanna stay with you!" I piped up.

"Okay baby girl," he replied.

"Drakeie?" I asked a while later.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Can you get a pet?"

"We'll see," Drake answered.

"Yay!"

***

That night when Drakeie and I were tired, we were in his room cuddled up together on his bed.

"Did you move because I kissed you on Monday?" I whispered. I needed to know if that was why. "Because you just stopped kissing me one day,"

"What? No. Of course not," he replied.

"Then why don't you wanna kiss me anymore? You can tell me, Drakeie. I won't get mad at you. I promise." I said.

He sighed. "It just… it's just that I don't wanna kiss you when you're all emotional like this. If you wanna kiss me one day, that I'll be the luckiest guy ever,"

Wow. I couldn't believe that he just said that. I'll be the lucky one if he ever lets me kiss him.

"I _do_ wanna kiss you," I said. "That's why I kissed you on Monday. Because _I _wanted to, Drakeie. That's why I did it. So now you're going to need another excuse. Why don't you just tell me that you don't wanna kiss me anymore? It'll make everything a lot easier,"

I sat up and he did seconds later. He looked into my eyes.

Drake swung around and kissed me. "You sure you wanna do this?" he breathed onto me.

I nodded my head. "More than anything, Drakeie."

I connected my lips with his once again.

Things just got more heated from there. A _lot_ more heated from there.


	56. Valentines Day Week

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 56- Valentines Day Week **

**When I got back with Adam late Sunday night, I was in heaven. Drake had kissed me again. A lot. We made out a lot. I was thinking of telling Drake that I like him, but I wasn't sure. I was going to talk to Adam first, though. And now that I know that Drake is bi and not gay, things change. I might actually have a chance at going out with him one day. But I couldn't get my hopes up. The chance that Drake actually likes me is very unlikely. **

"**Adam?" I asked him. **

"**Yeah?" he replied. **

"**Why didn't you tell me that Drake's bi?" I asked him. He should have told me. **

**He sighed. "I didn't want you to get your hopes up, Allie. I just didn't want you to get hurt," he replied. **

"**You still should have told me," I sighed. "I think I might tell him." **

"**Tell him what?" he asked me. **

"**That I like him. But I don't know. Do you think he likes me too?" **

"**Of course he likes you, Allison. I can tell. He really does." **

"**Were going out on Valentines Day. Just as friends though. But he's probably going to cancel, though," I sighed. **

***** **

**Wednesday February 10, 2010. **

**It was four days before Valentines Day and I was even more depressed than I was before. All anyone ever talked about these days was who everyone was going to get a rose from on Friday. It was really pissing me off. **

**Every day after school I have been going to Drake's apartment. He had given me a key last week and I just went over there and did my homework for two hours until Drake got home and held me while I cried. **

**He still hadn't canceled with me yet. But I was pretty sure that he was going to, though. **

"**All I want is a stupid rose or something on Valentines Day!" I cried to him. **

"**It'll be okay, Allison," Drake said as he comforted me. "I'll be with you on Sunday, Al. I promise. I'm not going to bail on you. I'd never do that." **

**I sighed. I still hadn't told him how I really felt about him, and I don't think that I was going to. Every time that I am about tell him, I freak out and don't tell him. **

**I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you, Drakeie." **

"**I love you too, Allison. So much." **

***** **

**Thursday February 11, 2010 **

**I was spending the night with Drake tonight. It was 1 in the morning and all I was doing was crying. Non stop. I just couldn't stop it. **

"**Shh," he said, rubbing my back. **

"**It isn't fair!" I cried. "Everyone else gets something. Now, once again, I'll be humiliated at school again tomorrow," **

"**It'll be okay, Allie. I promise you," **

"**No it **_**won't **_**Drake. You don't know what it's like." **

**He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. **

"**I promise you that everything will be okay," he replied. **

**I wiped my tears and pressed my body close to his. **

"**Do you still wanna go out with me?" I whispered, looking away from him. **

"**Of course I want to. Why wouldn't I?" he asked me. **

"**Because I'm a wreck," I sighed. **

"**Were going, Allie. I'm not going to bail on you. No matter what," Drake said, kissing the top of my head once again. **

"**What time do you wanna meet?" I asked. **

"**I'll pick you up at about 5:30 or so, okay? How does that sound?" **

**I nodded my head. "Yeah. I'd like that, Drakeie." **

***** **

**Friday February 12, 2010 **

**I sat in class as they handed out those stupid roses first period. Why did they have to hand them out first period? Now I have to go the entire day with everyone laughing at me. **

"**Allison," the teacher said. **

**I lifted my head up off of the desk. "Yes?" I asked her. **

**She handed me a rose. "It's for you." **

**She put it on my desk and left. Shaking, I picked it up. It dawned on me that I've never held one of these before. But… who would actually want to send me a rose? **

**I read the tag. It said: **

_**To: Allison**_

_**I love you, baby girl. More than you know. You mean the world and so much more to me. I can't wait until our date (or whatever you wanna call it) on Sunday night. I'm not going to bail on you. I promise you that. You're a beautiful girl inside and out. **_

_**Love you so much, baby girl. **_

_**From: Drakeie. **_

**I smiled and tears started to fall from my eyes. I should have known that Drake would pull something like this. **

**I couldn't help but laugh that he signed it Drakeie. My special nickname for him. **

**I couldn't wait for Sunday night. **

* * *

**I'm going to start moving this story along quickly now... **


	57. Friday

**So I skipped Adam's birthday… my bad. Well I have something BIG planned for it, so were just going to pretend that birthday is in February this year, and January the next, got it? **

**Okay, good. **

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 57: Friday  
****Friday February 12, 2010**

I was in a good mood for the rest of the day. Well, until lunch time, that is. See, some idiots found out that I _did _get a rose, and well, they decided to take it and see who it was from.

I was walking to the back of the school where I would proceed to eat lunch alone. Since Josh and Caitlyn were now avoiding me for some unknown reason that was where I have been eating for the past month or so.

I had my rose in my hand, smiling down at it. Drake was the sweetest guy in the whole world. He actually took time out of his day to come here to my stupid school and find out how to get me a rose. He really was something sweet. Everything that anyone could possibly have. And most of all, he didn't judge me for being so emotional.

So anyway, as I walked to the back of the school to eat lunch, some jerks came up to me and snatched the rose that Drake had gotten me.

"Who in the world would send _you_ a rose?" a guy who was on the football team with me smirked.

"A guy…" I mumbled.

"Ph, yeah right," Rob said. Have I mentioned that I HATE that guy? "You're way too ugly to have a guy, let alone ANYONE send you something. Especially on Valentines Day,"

His friend ripped the note that I was holding from my hand. "Listen to this," he smirked. He then proceeded to read the note out loud. In front of everyone. "_To: Allison: I love you, baby girl. More than you know. You mean the world and so much more to me. I can't wait until our date (or whatever you wanna call it) on Sunday night. I'm not going to bail on you. I promise you that. You're a beautiful girl inside and out. Love you so much, baby girl. From: Drakeie._"

They all laughed at me. "Really? There are so many things wrong with this, I'm not gonna start. But there is one thing- he doesn't want to go out with you. No one does. You're ugly and useless,"

"Just give it back," I said, on the verge of tears. All I wanted was my rose and the note back.

"You want it? Fine," Rob said. He ripped the note up and threw it on the ground. His other friend who had the rose ripped that up and tossed it on the floor next to the note.

That was it. I lost it. I started to cry.

I got home, and immediately went down to my room in the basement. The note that Drake had wrote to me was badly taped back together, and my rose was… ruined. I guess it's the thought that counts, but I would still want it with me. Drake was the one who gave it to me. And that made it all that more special.

The door that led outside opened and Drake walked in. When he saw me crying face down on my bed, he went over and sat next to me, rubbing the back of my back.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby girl?" he asked me. I sat up and collapsed in to his arms.

"They took it. And ruined it," I managed to sob.

"Who took what?" he asked.

"My rose that you gave to me. These guys took it and ruined it, Drake,"

"I'm sorry sweetie," he said, rubbing my back some more.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat on his lap.

"Do… do you still wanna go out with me on Sunday?" I asked. "Because… because it's okay if you don't want to. I'll understand."

"Why would you even ask that? Of course I wanna go out with you, Allison. Why wouldn't I?"

"You really want me to answer that?" I smirked, looking him in the eyes.

He smirked. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you too, Drake."

Drake had to go back to work so I went downstairs to see Adam. I didn't even know if he wanted to see me. After all, he has been avoiding me a lot for the past month or so.

"Hi," I said, nervously sitting down next to him on the couch. He looked up from his notebook and smiled at me.

"Hey baby girl. How was school?" Adam asked me.

"Good," I lied. "So… what are you doing?"

"Eh, just making a list of people who I wanna invite to my birthday party,"

"Oh," I sadly replied. Great, birthday parties. One of the things that I hate more than anything in life. No one really ever invites me to their birthday parties. Well, not that I ever would expect them too. I mean, it's _me_. If Adam invited me, it would just be because he feels sorry for me or something.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "So… when is it?"

"Two weeks from today. I'm about done with the list, though," Adam said. He jotted down one last name and set it down. "All done. Well, I think I am. I'm probably going to add more later though,"

I smiled weakly. "Cool."

Adam's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. "Hold on, I gotta take this,"

"Okay," I replied. Adam left to go into the other room, and I picked up his guest list for his birthday party, scanning through all of the names.

Mine wasn't on there.


	58. Saturday

**Allison's Nightmare Chapter 58: SATURDAY  
****February 12, 2010. **

I couldn't believe it. My name wasn't on the list. Everyone else's was- Kris, Tyler, Drake, _everyone_. Everyone besides mine. I tried to shake it off, but I couldn't. This was one thing that I couldn't lie to myself about. I was such a burden that Adam actually didn't want me at his birthday party.

I put the list down as he walked into the room. I tried to hide the pain that I was feeling from all this. But it kept going through my head. _He doesn't care. Adam forgot you. He doesn't want you there with him on his birthday. _

"I have to go," I said, rushing out of the room. I ran down to my room in the basement and collapsed on my bed in tears. I just couldn't understand. Well, I could and all, but I just didn't want to believe it. It was _Adam_. He was inviting all of Hollywood to this party.

My "date" with Drake was in two days and I had nothing to wear. Wow, never thought I would say that. Usually I just threw on whatever, so I didn't really have any "nice" clothes… maybe that's why I wasn't on Adam's birthday party list. Because… I… embarrass him.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night, not saying anything to anyone. I even skipped dinner. I was hungry, but I didn't need the calories. Plus, I didn't really want to face Adam.

There was a knock on the door and Adam walked in. Well, there went the plan of not interacting with Adam for the night…

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on my bed. I turned over so that I was lying on my stomach. Adam rubbed my back as more tears ran down my face.

I couldn't tell him about the party thing. I wasn't even supposed to be looking at the list, let alone seeing if I was on it.

"Is this about your date with Drake on Sunday?" he asked me.

"It's not a date," I groaned. Drake would never go on a _real_ date with me, even though he said that he would. If he really wanted to go out with me, he would just ask me out. But then again, who would even want to go out with me?

"So it is about that, though?" he asked me again.

"Sure," I lied. I guess that this idea worked.

"Well what are you gonna wear?"

I sat up. "I don't know, okay!"

He sighed and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He shut the door and left, breaking my already broken heart even more.

**February 13, 2010. **

Tomorrow was the day. I knew that I would endure heartbreak today. Drake would cancel tonight or tomorrow night. Or maybe he will just skip out all together. I just wanted him to cancel already so I can just have the pain sooner than later.

It was eight AM when I woke up. Well actually, Adam woke me up.

He threw a pillow at me. "Get up and get ready. We're going shopping. You have literally nothing to wear on a date in your closet."

Well no duh. I've never been on a date before. And I knew that one way or another, I wouldn't be going on the one tomorrow.

"Go away," I replied.

"Look, I'm just trying to help. All you've been doing lately is snapping at me. You need something to wear tomorrow night that doesn't look like you just rolled out of bed, which is what pretty much all of your clothes look like."

I get it. I'm ugly. I don't know how many more ways Adam could really put it. I missed the old Adam. The one that I was in "love" with a while ago. I don't know what changed with him. Maybe it was just me. Maybe I was annoying to him so he doesn't want me in his life anymore…

With all those thought racing around in my mind, I started to cry even more.

Adam sighed. "Stop crying and get up,"

I picked my head up and glared at him. "Go. Away. I'll find something myself," I said.

"You know what, whatever. I was just trying to help. So you can do whatever for your date yourself."

Adam left me alone once again.

"It's not a date," I mumbled.

By 3:30 in the afternoon, I still had nothing to wear. And I haven't heard from Drake all weekend. He would probably call later today and cancel the whole thing. Or he would just stand me up tomorrow.

I decided to go over to Kris' house. He had the afternoon of and Katy was at a friends house spending the night. So I didn't have to worry about her being there at all.

When I arrived at Kris' house, I got out of my car, tears in my eyes, and went up to ring the doorbell.

When he answered it, I knew that he was surprised to see me. After all, I haven't seen him in a while. The last time that I saw him was at that Christmas Dance Party thing that my parents forced me to go to.

"Hey Allie," Kris said to me.

"Um, hey," I replied. Okay, I didn't know exactly why I went here. All I knew was that Adam was annoying the hell out of me and I needed to get out of there. I knew that I couldn't go over to Drake's or anything, so Kris' was the only other option.

"Come here baby girl," he hugged me and brought me inside. I always knew that I could count on Kris.

We went over to the couch. "What's going on?"

"Adam's being mean… He's saying things because I have nothing to wear tomorrow when I go with Drake,"

"Wait. You and Drake are going out?" Kris said with happiness.

"No," I sighed. "He's only doing this because he feels sorry for me and doesn't want me to be alone."

"How do you know that?" Kris asked.

"Because. Now… now Adam is being mean because I have nothing to wear and and and," I cried even more.

Kris hugged me. "Have you tried talking to Adam about all this?"

"Yeah. But he's never home anymore. He's always out with Tommy or Katy Perry or Kesha or Lady Gaga or any of his other glam people," I said. I really have tried to talk to Adam, but so far it has been nothing but failure.

He sighed. "C'mon. I'm sure that we can find something of Katy's that you can wear."

"Katy will kill me if she found out that I wore any of her stuff," I replied. After all she pretty much hated me.

"No she wouldn't. Where did you get that idea?" Kris asked me as we walked up the stairs.

"She hates me Kris,"

"That's crazy," he replied.

"Whatever," I sighed.

We reached Katy's closet and the two of us walked inside.

"You can take anything," he said.

Kris walked over to where I was standing, looking through some clothes.

"What about this?" I asked, holding up a flower skirt and an orange shirt.

"That would be cute," he said.

When I got home, Adam wasn't there. I guess that was a good thing considering what had happened this morning and all. I put Katy's clothes in my closet and lied down on my bed. There was a knock and my door and Drake walked in.

"Hi Drakeie," I said with a slight smile.

"Hi baby girl," he replied, coming over and sitting next to me on the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," I shrugged. Drake rubbed my back and I buried my head into my pillow.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I replied. I couldn't just tell him that I wasn't on Adam's birthday list. If I did then he would tell Adam and Adam would get mad at me for snooping around in his stuff.

"Well I'm here if you do wanna talk about it," Drake said. He lied down next to me and cuddled up with me.

And that was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep.

**Have I mentioned that I'm rewriting this yet? IDK if I have… **


End file.
